Carry On My Wayward Son
by LadyEmmy
Summary: Part Four of the WinchesterCallum Series... sequel to In The Light..The Winchesters and the Callums aren't done yet...there is one very important demon standing in the way of the peace they seek...Authors’s Note: Some parts of the Episodes “Salvation” an


Prologue: 

"Dean!" Sam strained against the force holding him to the wall. "Dad!" Dean gasped as pain seared through his chest. He could feel the invisible force squeezing tighter, slowly crushing his heart. The rich coppery blood filled his mouth and dripped down his chin thickly, even as it streamed from his chest under his shirt. He turned pain-filled eyes towards the figure of his father standing before him, begging, trying to reach down inside where his father was buried, trapped by the demon wearing his face. "Dad, don't you let it kill me!"

"Dean!" The pain in his brother's voice tore at him. "Dean!" Sam looked at the Colt on the table and tried to reach out to it, praying that the same telekinetic force that had helped him move the large armoire so long ago would come to him now. The gun lay still, despite his efforts.

Dean looked down at the blood pouring out of his chest with detached amazement, then looked up at his father. "Dad, please," Dean pleaded painfully, tears filling his eyes. "Not now.." But the demon's eyes glowed red, the malevolence in them a force beyond reckoning.

"Dean! No!" Sam struggled harder when he saw his brother's head hang forward listlessly, but he was pinned fast. The demon's strength overwhelmed him.

"Stop," John Winchester pleaded with himself, winning the fight for just a moment and clearing his mind. He looked at his son in anguish as he saw what he'd been made to do. "Stop it."

Sam was startled for a moment as the force holding him disappeared and he slid down the wall. It took him only a second to register that he was free before he was moving towards the gun. He scrambled for it, snatching it off the table. Stumbling slightly, he fell to his knees and then rolled back up to his feet. He cocked the gun and pointed it at his father.

Baleful red eyes glared at him as the Demon recaptured John's form. "Kill me, you kill Daddy."

"I know," Sam snarled, then lowered the gun and pulled the trigger, sending the bullet into John's leg. He watched as energy flared through his father. John looked down at the wound for a second and then fell to the floor.

Dean's body jerked and then slid down the wall, falling to the floor. He curled his arms up against his chest protectively.

Sam ran over to him, crouching at his side. "Dean, hey," he put his hand on his shoulder. "Oh god. You lost a lot of blood." He looked the blood drenched t-shirt that clung to his brother, the blood dripping down his chin, standing out against the pale features.

"Where's Dad?" Dean questioned roughly, glancing up at his brother.

"He's right here," he assured him his brother, looking over his shoulder at their father laying on the floor just a short distance again. "He's right here, Dean."

"Go check on him," Dean muttered weakly and Sam rose to his feet and stepped over to him.

"Dean."

"Go check him," Dean repeated weakly.

"Dad?" Sam said softly. There was no response. "Dad"  
John sat up suddenly, his voice full of pain, desperation and anger. "Sammy! It's till alive," he cried. "It's still inside of me. I can feel it." His voice was gruff as he ordered his youngest son. "You shoot me. You shoot me. You shoot me in the heart son! Do it now!"

"Sam, don't you do it," Dean cried weakly, pain flaring through his body. "Don't you do it, Sam."

"Sam do it now! You gotta hurry. I can't hold onto it much longer! Shoot me, son. Shoot me." He could feel the Demon growing stronger again. "Son, I'm begging you! We can end this here and now!"

"Sam," Dean whispered. "No." He couldn't lose his father like this. Not now. Not after everything they'd been through.

"Sammy!" John cried. "You do this!"

Sam lowered the gun. He couldn't do it. He couldn't take his father away from his brother. He couldn't kill his father when there was so much now for them all to live for.

John tipped his head back against the floor, tears streaming from his eyes. He arched his back and screamed as the black hatred and anger of the demon began pouring out of him. It gathered in a cloud for a moment and then escaped through the floorboards of the rickety old cabin.

John felt an overwhelming sense of disappointment. It wasn't over yet.

Sam watched in resignation as the demon disappeared from them. They'd lost their chance.

Dean looked at his father and brother and for a moment didn't care that the demon was gone. It hadn't gotten his father or his brother.

Sam tucked the gun into his belt and went over to his brother. He grabbed his hand and pulled it over his shoulder. He wrapped his other around his waist and pulled Dean to his feet, bracing his weight against him.

"Sammy?" John asked him softly as he looked at his eldest son. What had he done?

"He's alive," Sam assured him. "I'll be back for you, Dad."

Moving out of the cabin, Sam dragged Dean out to the Impala. Gripping his brother with one arm, he pulled the door open and pushed the seat back. Dean grunted in pain as Sam maneuvered him into the back seat and laid him down. Dean's eyes slid closed and for a moment Sam was filled with fear.

As he turned back to the cabin, Sam pulled out his cell phone. He quickly dialed a number and listened to it ring.

"Sam," the familiar and much needed voice reached out to him and filled him with comfort. "Sam, where are you?"

"Outside Jefferson City, Missouri. I'm taking Dean and Dad to the hospital," he said, trying to push aside the anguish in his voice.

"Sam"  
"It's bad. Please just come. Hurry," Sam said and then disconnected the call. He went back into the cabin and took his father's hand, pulling it over his shoulder and yanking him up. John groaned as he put his weight on the wounded leg.  
Taking him out to the car, he put him in the front seat and then ran around the front of the car and climbed in the driver's seat. Turning on the engine, the radio blared. CCR - Bad Moon Rising. There definitely was a bad moon out tonight. He drove up the road, dirt and rocks flying in his wake.

"Look, just hold on all right?" He said to them as he pulled out onto the main road. "The hospital's just ten minutes away."

John grunted in the passenger seat. "I'm surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn't you kill it?" He turned to look at his son. "I thought we saw eye to eye on killing this demon comes first. Before me. Before everything."

Sam looked into the rearview mirror and saw Dean's pale, blood stained face. He'd come so close to losing his brother tonight because of his obsession with finding and killing the demon. He'd almost lost his father. But there was more involved in this than just his brother and his father. "No Sir. Not before everything." He glanced at his father and tried to reason with him. "Look, we've still got the Colt. We've still got the one bullet left. We just start over. all right? I mean, we already found it once before."

His voice was cut off abruptly as the semi-truck came out of nowhere. He had no chance to swerve as it slammed into the side of the Impala with a shatter of glass and a squeal of twisting metal. The car scraped along the road as the semi continued forward unchecked.

Sam was thrown to the side, grunting in pain as his head struck the door frame and he sunk into blackness.

John screamed in pain as the collapsing door struck his leg and he lost consciousness.

Dean's body, having barely begun to slow the bleeding from his previous injuries, went into shock and shut down as he was thrown around the back seat of the car.

The Impala came to a rest at the side of the road, the radio the only sound to break the eerie silence. The driver of the semi stared, unseeing, at the wreckage of the car.

Kit snapped her cell phone shut, her heart lodged in her throat. The desperation and fear in Sam's voice was something she had never heard before and it made her blood run cold. She forced herself to take a deep breath to calm the sudden shaking in her hands.

"Kit?" Angie said softly, looking up from the book that she had been flipping through and seeing how pale her older sister had grown. "Kit, what is it?"

Kit's mouth worked, but nothing came out. She turned wide violet eyes on her sister and her parents sitting on the couch.

"Katarina?" Victoria said softly, placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder, giving her a gentle shake.  
She looked at her sister stretched on the couch in the attic, her eyes closed as she dozed, her large book open and forgotten over her stomach. Dean and Sam had left town to catch up with their father several months' before. While Evan knew the new lead on the demon that had taken their mother was important, she'd not slept well since. She wouldn't admit it, but she'd been worried about Dean. And apparently, she'd had every right to be.

"Katarina?" Edgar looked intently at his daughter. "Is there something wrong with Sam"  
Kit shook her head. "Not Sam."

"Oh my god. Dean?" Victoria whispered and looked over at her daughter. She had put aside her anger towards the young man, worry over her daughter's reaction winning out.  
"Yeah. We have to go," Kit said to her parents.

"She can't go," Victoria argued.

"Mom, if we don't go and if something happens," Kit trailed off not wanting to think about it. "Besides, we're just going to the hospital."

"Did they get it?" Edgar asked her.

"I don't know, Dad," Kit said. "All I know is that we have to get to the hospital." Kit rose from the couch and went over to her sister, kneeling down beside her. "Evan?"

Evan jerked awake and blinked slowly. "Was just resting my eyes," she muttered, turning sleepy green eyes up to Kit and smiled. Her smile faded as she looked at the pale look on her sister's face. "What's wrong?"

"Sam called," Kit said.

"Did they get it?" Evan sat up on the couch, the book falling to the floor.

"I don't know," Kit told her honestly. "Evan," she stopped. She didn't know how to tell her.

"Are they okay?" Evan's heart fell. "Kit, is Dean okay?"

"Sam's taking him to the hospital," she told her.

Evan's eyes widened in fear. She swung her legs off of the couch and rose to her feet, swaying lightheadedly for a moment. "Where are they?"

"Jefferson City, Missouri"  
"Evangeline, please, calm down. Don't get yourself worked up," Victoria said suddenly worried about her daughter.

"Mom, please," Evan said and she pushed her fingers through her hair. "Okay. Kit, are our bags still in the car?" At her sister's nod she said firmly. "We're going. Now."

"Honey, think about this," Edgar said, laying his hands on his daughters shoulders. "Missouri is a nearly a two day drive, and that's if you drive non-stop. You can't do that. Not now. We can have him transferred to a closer hospital."

"Dad, I have to go. And it's not like I can fly right now," Evan closed her eyes and prayed for patience. She knew that her parents were only looking out for her despite the fact that she knew how they felt about Dean right now. "I'll be fine. I'm going," she said with finality.

Although she had enjoyed having her sisters home on an extended, albeit enforced stay, Angie had learned not to argue with either of them once they'd made a decision. And she had also learned that where Dean and Sam were concerned, there was no stopping them either. Angie hugged her tightly. "Be careful. Especially now."

"I will. I promise. Kit, let's roll," she said and went down the folding stairs to the second floor of the house. She stopped in her room and picked up her large denim satchel purse and her cell phone.

"I'll watch out for her," Kit assured her parents and then followed her sister down the stairs. She doubled back into her room for a moment. She didn't know what made her do it, but she clawed through her jewel box and brought out the plain gold band that her grandmother had left her and slipped it onto her finger.

Meeting Evan as she came out of her room, they went down to the stairs to the foyer. Kit grabbed her large purse from the coat rack. Evan grabbed her car keys and they went out the door, their parents and Angie following close behind.

Kit followed Evan out of the house and over to the Thunderbird sitting in the driveway. Throwing their bags into the back seat, the girls climbed into the car and Evan started the engine.

"Drive safely, girls," Victoria called out to them. "And call us when you know something!"

Kit waved to her mother as Evan pulled out of the driveway and headed out of their neighborhood. Finding the nearest eastbound on ramp, her foot pressing harder on the gas pedal.

"I'm gonna kill him," Evan muttered. "He promised me he'd be careful from now on."

They took turns driving, Kit wrestling the keys away from her sister when she grew too tired and forcing Evan to nap in the passenger seat as she sped through the night. Evan couldn't sleep though, she was too wound up. She kept trying both Sam and Dean's cell phones, but they always went to voicemail.

"We'll be there soon," Kit told her.

"We should have been with them," Evan muttered from the passenger seat, snapping her new pink cell phone closed for the fifth time. She crossed the name of another hospital off of the list she'd gotten from information.

"Evan, I know you haven't enjoyed the past few months, but this is not something you needed to be around."

"Not enjoyed the last few months?" Evan began irritably. "How could I not have enjoyed them? You, Sam and Dean get to go off hunting and leave me behind to be "Research Girl". Mom and Dad have been treating me like I'm freaking four. Hell, she didn't even treat me like this when I was possessed"  
"Sis, we're all just looking out for you. You're the first," Kit said with smile and glanced at her sister.

Evan sent her sister a dark look then dialed the next number. "Hello," she said sweetly as the phone was answered. "This is Stephanie King from the Jefferson City Tribune, I'm just calling to follow up on the patient that was admitted early yesterday. He's six foot one, twenty seven years old. Brought in by his father and his brother?"

As she waited for the woman to answer she bit her bottom lip. "You don't?" Her heart fell. It was the last hospital on the list. She sat up suddenly. "Oh you do? Good. Well not good, but, um," she stammered, then stopped and pressed her fingers to her forehead and forced herself to calm down. "How is he?" She paused, listening to the woman. "They're in Intensive Care?" She asked in surprise.

"They're? What?" Kit questioned, looking at her sister in shock. "What the hell?"

Evan waved her hand. "I don't think we're talking about the same people here," she said into the phone, wishing she knew what alias they would have given when admitting Dean. She listened to the woman on the other end. "The ones that were pulled from the Impala? Yes, that's them." Evan paled as the woman spoke, her stomach churning. "Um, thank you," she said quickly and hung up. "Oh god. Kit, I'm gonna be sick," Evan muttered.

"Evan? What happened?" Kit demanded of her sister.

"Pull over!" she said in a strangled voice. Kit pulled the car over to the shoulder quickly and Evan pushed open the car door. She stumbled out and fell to her knees. Her body heaved violently as she lost the contents of her stomach. Kit got out of the car and went around to her sister.  
"Evan? You okay?"

Evan waved her hand weakly before heaving again. She accepted the bottle of water Kit handed her, swishing it in her mouth and spitting it into the gravel. She forced herself to breath deeply, forcing all the thoughts that were swirling around in her head to go away.

"What did she say?" Kit demanded softly.

"They were driving and a semi," Evan stopped, taking a deep breath, "Came out of nowhere and hit them." She took a shaky breath. "They're all in intensive care. We have to get to the hospital. Now. Please," she said, her voice rising, touched with panic.

Kit nodded and pulled the car away from the shoulder, ignoring the blare of the horn of the car that she cut off. "How's Sam?" She asked a few moments later.

"He was unconscious when a passerby saw the wreck and called the ambulance," Evan said shakily. She took a deep breath, trying to force her own panic aside when she felt a hand curl around hers. She glanced at her sister and felt foolish as the tears welled up in her eyes. She had to admit that she hadn't been this scared since Kit had been bitten by that werewolf in Louisiana. "They arrested the driver of the semi at the scene. They think he was drunk. Kept babbling that he didn't know where he was or what had happened."

"Sis, this is Sam and Dean we're talking about," Kit smiled weakly. "They're too stubborn to let a little car wreck hurt them."

They got the hospital a short time later and quickly parked the car. The ran in through the emergency room doors and stopped at the desk. "We're looking for the patients that were brought in. The ones from the car crash up on the highway," Kit said in a rush.

"The one with the semi," Evan added.

The harried nurse looked up at them. "They've been taken to ICU," she said.

"Where's that," Evan demanded of her.

"Second floor," the nurse told them and then turned to look at the EMT's that were bringing a stretcher in.

The girls ran up the hall to the elevators and Kit slapped the button. "Come on, come on," she muttered under her breath as they waited. She breathed a sigh of relief as the doors opened and they stepped in.

When they reached the second floor, they piled out and ran over to the nurses' station. The woman looked up at them. Frowning when they saw their flushed faces. "Can I help you?"

Taking a deep breath, Kit said to her. "There were three patients brought in. We were told that they where here. Sam, Dean and John Winchester.

"Is that their names? They didn't have ID on them. We didn't know whom to call," the nurse.

"Please, can we see them?" Evan asked her, almost pleading.

"I'm sorry. Family members only," the nurse said.

"Sam's my husband," Kit said to her. She lifted her hand and flashed the gold ring at her, suddenly glad that she had stopped to get it before leaving.

"Please," Evan said and then shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

The nurse looked at their urgent faces, then rose and came around the station. Leading them up the hall. Pushing the door open she led them into the room. Evan and Kit stopped in shock as they looked at John. His face was bruised and pale beneath the stubble on his face. His leg was wrapped in bandages and elevated. "How is he?" Evan asked the nurse.

"He's got internal injuries. Broken ribs and a collapsed lung. We were able to get it re-inflated, but he needs to stay still to avoid aggravating the injury," the nurse explained.

"The brothers? Where are they?" Kit asked urgently.

"This way," the nurse said softly, seeing the way Kit paled. She took them out and up the hall to the next room. She pushed the door open and led them in.

Evan heard Kit whimper beside her. She felt herself tighten as she looked on Sam's bruised face and choked back a sob. There was a large bandage wound around his head. "Oh my god, Sam," she whispered and went over to his side.

"He has a severe concussion and has been unconscious since they brought him in," she told them.

"Where's Dean? The other one," Evan said, grabbing the nurse's arm with a shaky hand.

"He's over here," she said. She looked at the young woman's pale face and winced as her hand tightened on her arm.

Evan followed her up the hall and into the room. She pressed her hand to her mouth to try and stifle the sob that bubbled up out of her when she saw him. His face was pale beneath his tan and he had an oxygen tube fitted against his nose. She hard the beep of the heart monitor. But it was the wide bandage across his chest that drew her attention.

"What's wrong with him?'

"His heart was damaged when they brought him in," the nurse told them as Kit came up behind them.

"The doctors aren't sure what happened, the injuries appear to have been caused before the accident."

"Sam said he was taking them to the hospital," Kit told her sister softly as Evan moved towards the bed.

Evan stared down at Dean, her heart lodging in her throat. A painful cramp forced the breath from her lungs and made her heart clench in her chest. The second a few moments later brought her to her knees, protectively clutching her stomach.

"Evan!" Kit rushed to her side.

The nurse went over to her and caught her as she slumped backwards. She watched as sweat broke out on the young woman's face. The blood drained from her face and she went pale.

"Kit, something's wrong," Evan groaned out, doubling over again, clutching tighter at her stomach.

"How far along is she?" The nursed asked Kit calmly as she turned to press the call button at the side of Dean's bed.

"Four months," Kit answered looking down at her sister worriedly. "She's four months' pregnant."

"Oh god, Kit," Evan whispered painfully, "I can't lose them both."

The noises and voices filtered around him, distorted and indistinct. One reached out to him, the sound of it sending a chill through him.

"Oh god, Kit, I can't lose them both."

No. No! He tried to focus, but everything came flooding back to him. No, the demon couldn't take them away from him.

But it would.

"This is worth the wait," the demon said to Dean, looking at him coldly from Johns face. "Your dad? He's in here with me. Trapped inside his own meat suit." It smiled. "He says hi, by the way," shaking it's head slowly. "He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood," it said cruelly, taking pleasure in the pain he was causing.

"Let him go," Dean said through clenched teeth. "Or I swear to God..."

"Or what? What are you and God gonna do? You see as far as I'm concerned," he turned towards Dean. "This is justice," he growled and walked over to him, leaning down a little to look at him. "You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter," it informed him.

"Who? Meg?" Dean questioned in disbelief.

It leaned in closer, his mouth not far from his ear. "The one in the alley?" he whispered. "That was my boy. You understand?"

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me," Dean said.

"What? You're the only one that can have a family?" Dean turned his head to the ground, thoughts of the two innocent people trapped inside their bodies while the demons took them over. He thought of the families that each of them had. "You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family," Dean clenched his jaw tightly and glanced at Sam. "Oh that's right, I forgot," it smiled malevolently. "I did. And I'm going to again."

"You son of a bitch," he gritted out. Thoughts of Evan and the baby that she carried filled his mind. He felt his heart tighten at the thought of losing them.

"I wanna know why," Sam said from across the room. "Why'd you do it?" straining against the force holding him to the wall.

"You mean why did I kill Mommy and pretty little Jess?"

"Yeah," Sam grunted.

It looked at Dean as he moved over to Sam, "You wanna know why? Because they got in the way."

"In the way of what?" Sam struggled as he demanded. It was so close.

"My plans for you, Sammy. You and all the children like you," it said slowly.

"Listen," Dean began from across the room. "You mind just getting this over with because I really can't stand the monologuing?"

"Funny," it said, as it came back over to him. "But that's all part of your MO isn't it? Mask all that nasty pain. Mask the truth," he leaned into Dean.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Dean said staring at the demon, letting his anger grow within him.

"You know," it began."You fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is, they don't need you. Not like you need them." Sam's attention snapped over to his brother. "Sam? He's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight, it's more concern than he's ever shown you. And you know," it continued. "He'll never tell you this, but Sammy's been thinking of asking Kit to marry him, just like he was that pretty little Jess. Been looking at rings and everything. He's not going to need you now. None of them are."

Dean looked at the demon. "Evan needs me."

"Oh yes, poor helpless little Evan. Even she doesn't need you, not really. She's got her parents and her sisters. They'll be there to comfort her," it smiled darkly. "And her family? They'll thank me for getting rid of her bastard child and it's waste of a father. They don't even want you around her. Her daddy was ready to fill you full of buck shot for knocking up his little girl."

Dean held himself still and retorted just as coldly, "I'll bet you're real proud of what your kids have done too, huh? Oh wait," he smiled darkly. "I forgot. I wasted 'em."

John lowered his head, a dark smile on his face. A scream of pain was rent from Dean's lips as pain exploded in his chest.

Kit went outside of the hospital and sat out on the bench. She didn't care the that early morning mist clung to her skin, dampening her thin t-shirt and jeans. She leaned back on the bench, resting her head, and let the mist touch her face as she closed her eyes. Scrubbing her fingers through her hair, she sighed. The sigh turned to a choked sob.  
Since they had arrived at the hospital three days ago, she could count on one hand how many hours she had slept. The time had passed in a blur as she had moved from bedside to bedside, sitting with each one of them in turn, talking to them, trying to comfort them. She was exhausted and scared. Scared that she would not be with the one that needed her most, torn between the four of them.

Digging in her pocket, she pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed. The phone rang, and she heard her mother's sleepy voice, and she suddenly realized how early it was. "Mom?" she said, sniffling miserably.

"Katarina?" Victoria said on the other end and Kit could hear her adjusting in the bed.

"Mom, I need you," she cried.

"Oh baby, what's wrong?"

"Mom, I don't know what to do," she admitted, swiping at her eyes. "Evan's been admitted into the hospital."

"What?" Victoria cried suddenly.

"She saw Dean and went into labor. They admitted her and put her on bed rest," Kit told her.

"Oh my god. The baby?" Her mother questioned urgently.

"The baby's fine, she just has to stay still," Kit said. "But Mom, oh my god, the boys. John," she broke down, tears welling in her eyes and slid down her cheeks. "Mom, please, I need you and Dad to come and sit with Evan. She's upset and they're keeping her away from Dean. I don't want to leave her alone, but the guys..."

"Honey what happened? Are they okay?"

"No," she whimpered. "They're in ICU. The car was t-boned by a semi." Her voice shook as she told her mother what she had been able to find out from the police and the doctors.

"Where are you staying?" Victoria questioned her daughter, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"At the hospital," she told her. "The nurses set up a cot for me in the lounge. They've been letting me take naps in there."

"How did you get them to do that? They only let family stay with ICU patients."

"I had to tell them that Sam and I were married," Kit said.

"Katarina, lying to the hospital?" Victoria's voice was heavy with disapproval.

"Mom, please, not now," Kit cried.

"Oh honey," she said softly, hearing the anguish in her daughters voice.

"Mom," Kit said, her voice suddenly sharp as she wiped away the tears. "I had to. It's the only way I could stay here with them. I didn't want any of them to wake up alone. If I have to tell a white lie to get them to let me stay, then so be it!"

"Something's wrong," Dean said suddenly, snapping his phone closed. He looked at his brother sitting on the bed, his body still from the pent up anger. "Did you hear me? Something's happened."

"If you'd just let me go in there," Sam said flatly. "I could have ended all this."

Dean walked over to his brother "Sam, the only thing you would have ended was your life," he turned away from him.

"You don't know that," Sam argued, looking up at Dean.

"So what, you're just willing to sacrifice yourself? Is that it?" Dean asked his brother in amazement, shaking his head.

"Yeah, you're damn right I am," Sam snapped, rising from the bed.

Dean shook his head. "Yeah, well, that's not going to happen, not as long as I'm around," he added as he turned away.

"What the hell are you talking about Dean? We've been looking for this demon our whole lives. It's the only thing we've ever cared about."

Dean went back over to him. "Sam, I want to waste it. I do. Okay? But it's not worth dying over."

"What?"

"I mean it. If hunting this demon means you getting yourself killed, then I hope we never find the damn thing."

"That thing killed Jess. That thing killed Mom," Sam reminded him stonily.

Dean looked at his brother. "You said yourself once. That no matter what we do, they're gone. And they're never coming back."

Sam's anger flared. He grabbed Dean by the front of the shirt and pushed him up against the wall, lowering his face to his brothers as he snarled. "Don't you say that!" He shook his head. "Don't you! Not after all of this, don't you say that."

Dean looked into Sam's eyes, saw the cold anger and fear looking back at him. "Sam, look," he tried keep his voice steady, but it cracked. "The five of us. That's all we have. And that's all I have." Sam looked at his brother and felt the anger drain from him. "Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holding it together, man. Without you and Dad," Dean shook his head. "And now with Evan and the baby. And what about Kit, man? You really wanna lose her?"

"Kit," Sam whispered slowly.

Sam sat up in the bed and grabbed at his head, pain flared through it. He caught his breath and then let it out in a slow shaky breath, trying to push it aside.

Kit was at his side and sitting on the edge of the bed. She took his head in her hands and forced him to look her. "I'm here, Sam," she said softly.

Sam opened his dark green eyes and stared. He couldn't believe that she was there. He lifted his hands and grasped at her cheeks, pulling her close and taking her mouth in a hard kiss, to reassure himself that she was really there. "Kit."

"I'm here, baby," she assured him, kissing him back. "Lay back," she ordered him gently and pushed at his shoulders, laying him back down. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Dean? Dad?" he asked her softly, looking around him.

"Your dad's okay," Kit told him. "He's got some broken ribs and some internal bleeding. They're wondering about the gunshot wound to his leg," she said in a way that told him that she was curious too.

"I shot him," Sam said and shook his head. "I shot my father."

"Okay, you have to explain that one later," Kit told him.

"Dean?"

"He's in Intensive Care," she said softly and Sam paled. "His heart was damaged," Kit went on. "They said that it happened before the accident."

"Dad did it. Or rather, the demon possessing Dad did it," he told her and saw her face pale. "I'll explain later. Is Evan with him?"

"Yeah, that um," Kit began. "She's in a room down the hall."

Sam frowned, confusion crossing his face. "Huh?"

"She saw Dean and it sent her into premature labor," Kit explained. "She's been ordered on bed rest."

"Great. This didn't go as planned," Sam muttered and laid back on the pillows.

"Did you get it?" Kit asked him and hung her head when he shook his. "We will," she assured him.

Sam took Kit's hand, the pad of his thumb running over her fingers. He raised his head and looked at her when he felt something. Looking down, he saw the plain gold band on her finger and looked back up at her.

Kit flushed. "Hospitals only usually let family in to see patients. I thought I might need this," she told him.

"You've been hanging around us too long. Hang onto this until we get outta here," he murmured softly.

Kit blinked blearily at the page of the magazine in her lap and rested her cheek on her hand. In the last few days, she'd gotten used to sleeping sitting up in one stiff hospital chair or another - leaving only to get some food, or switch rooms. She spent a lot of time watching Sam until he'd woken up. Now that he was discharged, she'd taken it upon herself to sit guard over his father and brother.

The nurses thought she was the sweetest thing, and just the littlest bit to be pitied. After all, her father in law, brother in law, and her husband all hurt in a car accident, and her poor sister nearly losing her baby over the shock of it all. The nurses had been sweet, bringing her coffee and soda and promising to call her phone day or night if John or Dean showed any signs of improvement.

Still, it had been three days. Sam was back at the hotel, and Kit had threatened to put him back in the hospital if he didn't get some rest. He was still banged up and sore, not to mention that he was still having headaches from the concussion. Denise, John's night nurse, had come in to check his vitals earlier, slipping Kit a can of Red Bull and an apple with a sympathetic smile.

Her eyelids slipped a little lower, the magazine slack on her lap, when the low moan from the bed woke her up. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times to clear the grittiness from them. The monitor by John's bedside was beeping a little faster and his head had turned a little on the bed. Kit scooted forward on her chair, taking his hand. "John," she whispered. "It's Kit. Can you hear me"  
Denise's footfalls sounded in the hallway as John moaned again. Kit chanced a look at the hallway and prayed fervently that she could get John to recognize what was going on before he said something that got her kicked out. "Dad? It's Kit. You're okay, you're in the hospital. You, Dean and Sam went out to the cabin to do some hunting and you got broadsided by a semi on your way home. Dad? Squeeze my hand if you can understand me," she urged as she slid her hand under his. She rubbed her lower lip with her left hand, twisting her Nan's ring on her finger. "Dad? Sam's home already, well, at the hotel. He's sore, but he's going to be okay."

The hand over hers gave a twitch. "Sam?"

"Yeah, Dad. He's okay..."

John exhaled hard. "Dean?"

Kit bit her lip. "He's still unconscious. Whatever happened out there at the cabin, he was hurt pretty badly before the accident. He's still not conscious. But, you know my brother in law better than I do, he's stubborn..." Kit choked a little. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

John turned his head slightly in her direction, wincing at the effort. Kit worried at the ring on her finger a little bit more as Denise entered the room. His voice was rough as he spoke again, "I always knew Sam had good taste when he married you."

Kit laughed nervously. "Actually, what you said was that I had good sense when I accepted."

"Well, our patient's awake! That's great!" Denise greeted them.

Kit slid her hand away from John's, catching the gleam in his eyes, and giving him a soft smile and a wink. "I'm going to leave you in Denise's capable hands and go check on Dean and Evan."

"Sweetie, you've run yourself ragged. You should go get a nap with that husband of yours. We'll call you if anything changes with Dean or your sister."

John frowned slightly at Kit for a moment. "What happened to your sister?"

"I'll explain later," Kit said and then left the room.

Kit stood at the threshold and looked Dean. She gripped the door frame as she saw the paleness beneath the stubble on his cheeks. The heart monitor beeped softly in the dim room and she could hear the respirator ticking off each breath for him. The IV hanging beside the bed dripped slowly down into the shunt attached to the back of his hand.

On weary feet, she moved into the room and pulled the chair up to the side of the bed. Sitting down on the edge of it, Kit braced her elbows on the bed and rested her chin on her hands. She breathed deeply, trying to push aside the tears that she felt sting her eyes at the ashen look on his face. God, what she wouldn't give to hear him call her "Kitty" again.

She took one of his hands in hers and shivered as she felt how cool it was. "Dean, I don't know if you can hear me, but I hope to God you can," she started, closing her eyes as she took a slow breath to ease the tightening in her chest. "You can't leave us. We all need you here so much. Evan, your dad, Sam, me. I can't watch over everybody by myself anymore. This being responsible stuff sucks..." Kit sniffed, then leaned over and pressed a kiss to Dean's temple. "You're my big brother now you know. There's no escaping that now. So... just get your ass back from wherever it is and hurry the hell home."

Sitting back down on the chair, Kit leaned her elbows on the edge of the bed and propped her forehead against her steepled fingers. When she felt something brush against her arm, she looked down and saw Dean's fingers move. Looking up, she looked into his pain dulled green eyes.  
"Dean!" She cried and then noticed the look of fear on his face as he looked around. He stared at her for a moment, a strange look in his eyes. He clenched them shut and she saw the tears that slid out from the corners of them. "Dean?"

He moaned, turning his face away from Kit as far as the various tubes and wires allowed. The alarm on the heart monitor flared to life. She looked at it and saw the rhythm speed up erratically. "Dean, no!" She grabbed at his shoulders, shaking him. "Somebody, help me!" She screamed over her shoulder.

"Move out of the way!" The nurse ordered her and roughly pushed her out of the way. "He's arresting!" She shouted. "Bring the crash cart!"

Kit stumbled backwards, her hand pressed to her mouth as the room flooded with nurses and doctors. She stared at the monitor, willing the now flat line to start again. "Come on Dean. Don't do this to us.. Please."

"Kit?"

She heard the voice filter through her restless mind and twitched slightly.

"Sis? Wake up," the soft voice said again.

Kit sat up on the chair, breathing in sharply and looking at Evan sitting up in the bed. "I'm awake," she said sleepily, scrubbing her hand through her hair. Looking at her sister, she blinked owlishly and found Evan looking at her with a worried look. "What's wrong? Do you need the nurse?" Kit asked, half rising and turning to call the nurse outside the door.

"Kit, stop," Evan said and reached out for her sisters hand. "I'm fine, I don't need the nurse."

Sitting back down on the chair she looked at her sister.

"Is there any change?" Evan asked, almost afraid to.

"John's awake."

"That's good," Evan gave her a half hearted smile. "What," she stopped herself as her throat tightened.

Kit had been trying to think of how to tell her. She didn't want to put anymore stress on Evan. "Sis. He woke up, briefly. And then went into cardiac arrest."

"Oh god no!" Evan paled and began to breath rapidly.

"He's okay Sis. He's still unconscious, but he's okay," Kit rose quickly and took her sisters shoulders and gently pushed her back onto the bed. "His heartbeat is growing stronger."

"Sam?" Evan asked her.

"He's been discharged. He's pretty banged up, but he's okay. We've got a room at the motel not too far from here. And Mom and Dad are here."

"You look like hell," Evan said bluntly, now that she really looked at her sister.

"Gee. thanks," Kit retorted.

"Sis, when was the last time you slept?" Evan frowned deeper as she looked at dark shadows under sisters eyes and the tightness in her drawn features. "Or ate properly?"

"I don't know," Kit said honestly and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"You can't keep going like this," she said softly and tugged her sisters hand, drawing her up out of the chair. Kit rose wearily and sat on the edge of the bed. "You're going to make yourself sick if you keep this up. Go back to the motel with Sam. Have something to eat and sleep."

"I can't. I have to be here for John and Dean. And you," Kit said.

"Kit, Mom and Dad can sit with me. You need to go take care of yourself now."

"Ev-," Kit began.

"I mean it Sis. I'll be okay. But you need to go back to the motel and get some real sleep. And if you don't go, I'm going to get up outta this bed and kick your fool ass for not listening to me."

"You sure you'll be okay?" Kit asked her, torn between staying with her, and giving into her body's need for rest.

"Yes, go," Evan smiled, but said firmly before tugging her sister down into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, Kit."

"For what?" Kit sat back and looked at Evan, confusion on her face.

"For not being much help," Evan smiled ruefully. "Leaving you to handle this all by yourself."

"You owe me big," Kit smiled wearily.  
"Yeah, I do," Evan nodded and then kissed the top of her sisters head. "Now go."

Kit rose from the bed and grabbed her purse from where she had laid it on the table at the end of Evan's bed. "I'll be back in a little while." Slinging the bag over her shoulder, she walked out of her sisters room and headed up the hall.

"Katarina? Where are you going?" Victoria asked her as she and Edgar stepped off of the elevator.

"Back to the motel. Evan threatened me with bodily harm if I didn't get some sleep," Kit told her wearily. "And I need to see Sam."

"Well, let me give you the key to our room, you can sleep there. We'll wake you when we come back and get you a room too," she said, handing Edgar the two cups of coffee she held and began digging in her purse.

"Mom, I'm going to stay with Sam. We rented the room, I'm going to stay in it," Kit said slowly.

"Katarina," Victoria hissed as she looked around. "That's not proper."

"Mom, I don't care," Kit said tiredly. "I'm twenty three years old. I'm not a little girl anymore. I've just had the week from hell, and if sleeping next to Sam, having him hold me, makes everything go away for just a little while, then dammit, I'm going to sleep next to him."

Victoria opened her mouth and then shut it as Kit turned and got into the elevator, wiggling her fingers at her mother as the doors slid shut. In the lobby, Kit walked out into the sunshine and paused a minute, feeling it beat down on her. She had barely left the hospital during the week and was feeling slightly sun-deprived.

Walking over to the parking lot, she climbed into the Thunderbird and started the engine. She felt a little guilty going back to the motel, but she needed sleep. And Evan had told her to go. So she was going, and that was it, she told the feeling and pushed it aside.

A few minutes later she pulled the car up in front of the room that she and Sam had rented and pushed open the door. Sam was sitting on the bed, the laptop open on his thighs. He looked up at her when she walked in and frowned.

"Kit, you look exhausted," he said worriedly as he looked at her drawn features and the dark circles under her eyes.

"I am," she said simply and then pulled her jacket off, dropping it on the back of the chair. She went over to the bed and climbed up onto it. Sam closed the computer and set it aside as she stretched out along side him. "I've been going from your father to Dean to Evan checking each one of them. I can't think of the last time I've had something real to eat or sleep and then when I think about how we're all going to get back to California, my chest gets tight and my head starts to pound. I get shaky and I can't breathe and I," she stopped suddenly and tried to breathe deeply as the thoughts started to run around in her head again.

"Kit, honey, shhhh," Sam said suddenly, tucking his thumbs up under her chin and pressing his mouth softly against hers. Kit clung to the taste of him, feeling his warmth against her tired body. When he pulled his mouth away from hers. "Relax, calm down."

"I can't, Sam," she said then pressed a shaky hand to her head, her face turning white as she tried to fight the sob that was tearing at her. "There's so much to be done and I don't know where to begin."

"You don't have to do it all yourself, Kit," Sam told her calmly.

"Who's going to do it?" "Kit, we'll figure it out. We will. But now, you need to calm down and sleep," he told her. Pulling her into his arms, he wrapped them tightly around her. Kit laid her head on his shoulder and cried quietly against his chest, comforted by the feel of his large hands sliding soothingly up and down her back.

"Your dad's doing good," she told him, curling further into his embrace.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "What about Dean?"

Kit paused. "He hasn't woken up since they brought him around."

Sam pushed aside the pain he felt at that. He couldn't add to Kit's already worried thoughts. She had taken on so much already, and he didn't know how much more she could handle before she broke. "What about Evan?"

"She's fine. Running the nurses ragged, but she's fine. Just worried about Dean." Kit tightened her arm over his chest and sighed. "Sam?"

"Yeah, baby?" He asked her softly.

"Tell me everything's going to be okay?"

Sam pressed his lips to the top of her head and held her tighter. "It's going to be okay," he assured her.

As she let herself drift off into the soothing darkness of sleep, Sam slid his hand down over her hip and pulled her cell phone from her pocket, setting it on the night stand on his side of the bed. If there was any change in his brother's condition, he would be the one to answer.

Evan, having threatened the nurses with bodily harm until they let her, sat in the wheelchair beside Dean's bed, her fingers curled tight around his as she watched him. She kept glancing at the heart monitor as it beeped softly, willing each little blip to come. She propped her elbows up on the edge of the bed and brought his hand to her lips and kissed them softly.

"Come on, Dean. Time to wake up. We've got baddies to kill," she urged him softly.

"Honey," Edgar came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "You should go back to your room and rest." He told her.

"I can't, Dad," she said softly, wiping the wetness from her eyes. She looked up at him, the misery written on her face. "I need to be here with him," she said softly, looking back at Dean.

"I'll sit with him," Edgar said to his daughter.

"Like I'm going to leave you alone with him. You wanted to kill him not that long ago," she reminded him. "Where's Mom?" Evan said as she looked around.

"I think she was going back to the motel to make sure that your sister has something to eat."

"No, she's going to try and get Kit to move over to your room and not stay with Sam," Evan corrected him.

"Evan, you have to understand that it's not," Edgar began.

"Dad, with the way Kit looked when she left, Sam would be lucky to get her shoes off before she fell asleep. They're fine. And she's twenty three Dad. I mean, come on," Evan retorted.

"That's basically what she said to your mother."

"And Mom needs to listen," Evan told him.

"You're our girls. We have to look out for you,"

"Dad, I know you're not happy with some of the choices we've made," Evan began, but Edgar held up his hand to stop her.

"I just want you all to be okay," he said.

"We will be," Evan assured him, and then turned back to Dean.

"All differences aside, honey. I'll sit with him," Edgar told her.

"I just want a few more minutes with him," Evan said softly.

"You need your rest, Evan," he countered softly.

"I will. But I," her voice caught in her throat. "I just want a few more minutes," she choked out.

"Okay, just a few more minutes and then you go back to your room," Edgar told her and then leaned down to kiss the top of her head and left the room.

Evan shifted on the chair and laid one arm on the bed and laid her cheek down on it, her fingers still twined with Dean's. Her other hand rubbed slowly over her swollen abdomen and she whispered softly. "He'll be okay, baby. Your Daddy's one tough son of a bitch." She sniffled softly and then smiled. "Did I tell you about when I told your Daddy about you? No?" She smiled. "I suppose I could have found a better way to tell him," she started and then smiled as the memory flooded back to her.

She snapped the phone closed when his voicemail kicked in. For the fourth time. "Dammit Dean, answer your damn phone," she muttered as she paced the living room. She opened the phone and dialed once again.

"Hey Sis," Kit said as she walked in from running errands. She stopped when Evan held up a hand.

"Uh Dean, hi. It's Evan. Um, could you give me a call once you get this.. It's kind of important. So, um. Bye," she stammered and then hung up.

"What's wrong Evan?"

"Dean's not answering his damn phone! I've called him five times now and all I get is his voicemail," Evan said as she continued to pace.

"Sis, relax they're probably just out hunting," Kit said to her worriedly. She'd only ever seen her sister this worked up when she had been in the hospital, possessed.

"I can't relax Kit," Evan said. "He's going to kill me."

"Dean's not going to kill you," Kit paused. "Again."

Evan rolled her eyes and looked at her sister, whispering. "Kit, I'm pregnant."

Kit stared at her sister in surprise. "Could you repeat that? I don't think I heard you right."

"I'm pregnant," she said again.

"What!" Her father bellowed from the hallway, startling Evan and making her flush as she turned around and found him staring at her with his arms folded over his chest.

Evan sudden felt queasy. "Hi Daddy," she said in a small voice.

"Don't you "Daddy" me. If this is a joke, I'm not laughing," he intoned darkly.

"It's no joke Dad. I'm five weeks' pregnant."

The girls stared at him in silence, praying for him to say something, hoping he wouldn't. They both jumped when he suddenly shouted. "I'm going to hunt down and kill that little bastard!"

"Oh crap," Evan said under her breath. Oh, this was not going well.

"Give me the damn phone!" Edgar Callum bellowed.

With a squeak, Evan grabbed Kit's hand and ducked into her father's office, and then out the hallway entrance dragging her sister behind her. Kit ran along with her as Evan took the stairs two at a time to the top. She pulled Kit into her bedroom and slammed the door shut, and flipped the latch on the handle. She let go of Kit's hand and went over to the closet and pulled out her duffel bag.

"Evan? What are you doing?" Kit asked as her sister started pulling clothes out of her armoire and stuffed them into the bag.

"I'm getting the hell out of here. At least until Dad calms down," Evan replied, stuffing some shirts into the bag.

"Have you told Dean?"

"That's why I've been trying to get a hold of him"  
"Let me call Sam, he'll know where Dean is," Kit said and pulled her cell phone out of her large satchel purse. "How could this have happened?" Kit demanded as she dialed the number.

"How do you think?" Evan retorted.

"Weren't you guys careful?"

"Always! Except for that time at the cabin," Evan said sheepishly.

"It only takes once," Kit said as the phone rang.

"Thanks Professor," Evan frowned darkly at the smirk her sister sent her. "This isn't funny!" She proclaimed, throwing a shirt at Kit's head.

The phone shrilled into the silent room, jerking Sam awake from his light doze. He reached over to grab it off of the night stand in the crappy little motel room and turned it on. "Hello?" he said sleepily.

"Sam?"

"Hey baby," he breathed with a slow smile.

"Hi," she said softly. "Um, is Dean there?"

Sam frowned. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well, Evan's threatening to leave town and my dad wants to kill him."

Sam made a face. "Dean?"

"What?" Dean asked sleepily from the bed beside him.  
"Phone."

Dean took the phone from Sam's hand, giving his brother a questioning look. Sam merely shrugged his shoulders and shook his head and laid back onto the bed.  
"Hey, Kitty," Dean said.

"It's me," Evan said instead.  
"Hey," he said and found himself smiling.

"You're just as bad as your dad. Answer your damn phone!" She said quickly.

"I have it charging," he told her with a frown when he heard a loud banging and some muffled shouts.

"Um, you might want to keep clear of here for a little while," she said and grunted suddenly.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked her. "You and Kit hunting something?"

"Um, no," she said and then grunted again. "But if you come back here, you're going to be the one hunted."

Dean pulled the phone away and looked at it with a confused look, then put it back to his ear. "Excuse me?"

"Where is that little bastard? I'm gonna wring his neck!"

"Is that your father?" he asked her.  
Evan grunted again as the door she was leaning on moved, her father pushing against it from the other side. "Yeah. Um, he's a little upset with you right now," she said. "Dad, your blood pressure." She held the phone away and tried to reason with her father.

"My blood pressure will be fine once that little bastard is dead!"

"What did I do now? Steal his last beer?" Dean asked her.

"Uh no. He's a little upset over the fact that I'm pregnant."

Dean froze on the bed. "Excuse me?"

"I'm pregnant, Dean." She was met with silence. "Dean?" Still no answer. "Dean, answer me."

Sitting up on the bed, Dean swung his feet over the edge. "Huh."

"Huh? That's it? Huh? I tell you I'm pregnant and all you can say is huh? I'm needing a little more than that right now Dean,' she said, her voice trembling slightly.

"Sam and I will be back tomorrow. We'll talk when I get there. Don't worry about it," he told her.

"You sure?" she asked him.

"Yeah. I'm sure," he assured her and then hung up the phone.

"So what's going on?" Sam asked him, turning his head on the pillow to look at his brother, seeing the stunned look on his face.

"Evan's pregnant," he told Sam.  
"Huh," Sam said softly and then turned to stare up at the ceiling.

"That's what I said."

"Dad, that demon is coming tonight," Sam reminded him. "For Monica and her family. That gun is all we've got. You can't just hand it over."

"Who said anything about handing it over," John replied. "Look besides us and a couple of vampires, no one has really seen the gun. No one's seen what it looks like," he said, looking between his sons.

"So what? You just gonna pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?" Dean questioned in disbelief

John tilted his head slightly, "An antique store."

"You're gonna hand Meg a fake gun and hope she doesn't notice?" Dean couldn't believe what his father was suggesting, it was crazy.

"Look," John began. "As long as it's close, she shouldn't be able to tell the difference."

"Yeah, but for how long?" Dean questioned. "What happens when she figures it out?"

"I just," he started, then stopped. "I just need to buy a few hours, that's all."

"You mean for Dean and me," Sam interjected, realizing what his father was meaning. Dean looked at his brother, then back at his father, his eyes wide with surprise. "You want us to stay here. And kill this demon by ourselves"  
"No, Sam," John said. "I want to stop losing people we love. I want you to go to school and have a normal life with Kit," he looked at his eldest son, his voice tightened. "I want Dean to have a real home with Evan and the baby." He turned away from them, not wanting them to see his face, the tears that brightened his eyes as he said the one wish he'd never said before. "I want Mary alive." He hung his head as his heart tightened with pain. He then turned back to them, taking a deep breath. "I just-," he stammered. "I just want this to be over."

But it wasn't over. The demon had gotten away from them.

John stood at the foot of his son's bed and watched as he lay there, willing him to open his eyes. He looked down at Evan, her head pillowed on her arm, her face turned towards Dean's, her fingers locked tightly with his. He looked at her arm, seeing the sigil scarred into her skin.

When he'd first met this girl, he hadn't known what to think of her. A Death Reaper who'd been possessed by a demon? He hadn't put much stock in her. But his son had. So much so he'd defied him and had given him orders. So he had fought to bring her back. And even though he had left shortly afterwards, he had kept tabs on them all, and he had been surprised by her strength, determination and knowledge. He had to admit that he had been wrong about her.

He trailed his gaze down to her swelling abdomen and his face tightened. Everything he'd wanted for his son rested before him. And he'd nearly taken it all away.

He could remember everything about what had happened in that small cabin. Every tortured look on Dean's face as the demon manipulated his body, and squeezed the life out of him. And it made him sick to his stomach despite knowing that it hadn't been him.

Hearing the soft squeak of the nurse's shoes coming up the hallway, John stepped back and blended into the shadows as she walked past the room. He gave his son one last look and then limped out of the room.  
As he passed another room, he saw the man laying in the bed and ducked in. He rooted through the dresser and pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt. He tucked them against his chest and made his way slowly back to his room where he quickly changed into the clothes. Looking out of the room, he found the hallway clear and walked up the hall, trying to keep his leg as stiff as possible to hide the limp caused by the bullet that Sam had put into him.

He couldn't stay. He couldn't face them. Not after what had happened. Maybe once he'd been able to push aside some of the fear and hatred towards himself, but not now.

Pushing open the exit door at the end of the hall, John Winchester limped his way down the stairs and out of the hospital. It wasn't like he really had to sneak out of the hospital. For once he, nor the boys, would have to worry about skipping out on the hospital bill, or use a scammed credit card to pay for the stay. All of their bills had been paid for by the company that employed the driver of the semi. They had been trying to head off a lawsuit.

He went across the parking lot, trying doors to cars. When he found one that was unlocked, he climbed in, ignoring the pain from in his leg and ribs and made quick work of hot-wiring it. Pulling out of the parking lot, he put as many miles between himself and his sons as possible.

Dean drifted up through the haze of painkillers and opened his eyes. He heard the soft beep of the heart monitor, felt plastic tubing irritate the inner walls of his nasal passage and frowned. He turned his head on the pillow and tried to focus. He breathed deeply, wincing as pain flared through his chest. Looking around, he saw the dim hospital room and stilled, trying to remember how he had gotten there.

He couldn't remember much past begging Sam not to kill their father. The rest was a blur, snippets of a conversation between his brother and his father. And then nothing but sharp pain and blackness.

As he lay there getting his bearings, he felt something squeeze his fingers. He raised his head a little and looked down. He saw the small hand twined through his fingers and felt the soft squeeze of them again as she slept with her head pillowed on her arm, her face turned towards him. Her mouth was open slightly and he could hear her soft breaths and it comforted him. It hadn't gotten to her. She was safe.

"Rise and shine, Princess," he drawled softly, his voice rusty from lack of use.

As soon as she heard his voice, Evan was awake. She sat up in the chair and looked at Dean. A smile broke out on her face. "Dean!" She cried and rose from the chair. She cupped his cheeks in her hands and pressed her lips to his. She couldn't stop the tears that welled up in her eyes and spilled over as she sent a silent thank you to the heavens. She pulled back from him and looked at him, her eyes tracing over his face happily despite his ashen pallor. "Thank God you're okay," she cried. Then once she'd assured herself that he was indeed okay, she smacked his arm. "Don't you ever do that to me again, you jerk!"

Dean watched the play of emotions on her face and gave her a lopsided smile, then frowned. Fear lancing through him once again. "Evan, are you okay?" He asked in worry when he noticed that she was wearing a hospital robe and gown. A sudden sense of panic filled him. Had the demon gotten to her?

The heart monitor began to beep faster and he struggled to sit up, ignoring the pain in his chest and body. He questioned her urgently, his hands raising to grip her forearms.

"I'm fine," she said with a puzzled frown, then followed his gaze down to the hospital clothing. "Oh this. Um," she paused. "I'm fine," she said with a shake of her head.

"The baby?"

"Fine too," she assured him. "We're all okay."

"Sammy? Dad?"

"Sam was banged up, but he's okay. He's already been discharged. He's at a nearby motel and hopefully, he's making Kit get some sleep. Your father has some broken ribs and internal injuries, but he's awake and fine. Sam told us what happened at the cabin. Dean, the demon got away."

"I know," he shook his head slowly on the pillow. "I couldn't let Sam kill Dad."

Evans heart turned over in her chest at the misery in his voice. "I know, baby," she said and laid her hand under his chin. "We will find it again. And this time, we'll get it. Sam said there is still one bullet left."

Dean nodded and then looked around him again. "How long have I been here?"

"It's been a week since the accident," Evan told him.

"Accident? What accident?"

Evan suddenly looked ill at ease as she took Dean's hand. "Um, babe? I don't know how to tell you this. You guys were hit by a semi."

"My car?"

"Totaled."

"Oh god," he groaned.

"You're all alive and that's the main thing," she said urgently.  
"But my car," he groused.

"Get over it," she ordered him softly and then leaned down to kiss him again, and Dean wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping to drive away the tears that stung his eyes.

"I don't see why you have to drive home," Victoria said a week later as she wheeled Evan out of the front doors of the hospital and took one look at the sight before her.

"We'll see if we can get all of you booked on the flight back to Sacramento with us this afternoon," Edgar said frowning at the van parked in front of the hospital.

While Kit had gone back to the hospital to see Evan and Dean, Sam had done some searching online and had come across an "For Sale" ad in the newspaper for an old van. He hadn't held out much hope, but he had called about it. When Kit had come back to the motel room, he had told her about it and they had gone to see it.

The van had been in surprisingly good shape for its age. They had found out that it had been sitting in the garage for the past ten years, the engine started once a week to keep it running. The owners, an elderly couple who had passed away a few months earlier, had only used the van for day trips. Their son had been trying to unload the vehicle while settling their estate.

Sam and Kit had bought the van and had taken it back to the motel, their first stop being a hardware store. While Kit had gone to the hospital, Sam had pulled the seats out of the back of the van and built a wooden frame. It wasn't fancy, but it would suit their need. He had then gone to a nearby furniture place and bought a cheap mattress and laid it in the frame.

Sam buried his smile when he saw the moment of panic cross Dean's face. "Dean doesn't do well on planes."

"Dude, shut up," Dean flushed in uncharacteristic embarrassment.

"And flying is the worst thing for Evan right now. She's on bed rest til the baby is born," Kit reminded her mother.

"Maybe we could rent an RV? That way we could all go back together. You and Sam wouldn't have to do all the driving that way," Victoria said to them.

Evan was glad that her mother was standing behind her and couldn't see her face. She sent a frantic glance at Kit and shook her head. In the week that her mother had been there, she had completely taken over her, even more so than she had been when they'd been home. Evan felt like she was four years old again, her mother questioning every move she made. As much as she loved her mother and was grateful that she had been there, she had to get away from her.

Kit fought to keep the smirk from her face as she caught her sister's look. "Mom, we need you and Dad to get back to the house and get things ready. With Evan on bed rest til the baby is born and Dean needing to rest until he gains his strength back, you're going to have to get things situated to make it easier for them," she said. "Sam's got a bed made in the back for the two of them so they can rest on the way back. We'll take it slow, stop at night so Sam and I can rest." Kit stopped when she saw the frown on her mothers face and knew what she was thinking. "Mom, please. I'll stay with Evan and Dean and Sam can stay together," she groused.

"I don't know about this," Victoria said hesitantly. "What about the car? Your father and I could drive that back. That way it won't be just you and Sam taking care of them."

"I picked up a towing rig," Sam told them. "We'll tow the T-Bird back."

"Mom, please," Evan said, looking up at her. "I want to go home. And this is the only way. We'll be fine."

"I still don't like the idea," Edgar told them, but wheeled Dean down to the van. Sam went around the side of the van and slid the door open. "You know it would have been a lot easier if your father had stayed. He could have driven the car back," Edgar groused and then shut his mouth, flushing when he saw the look on Sam and Dean's face. "I'm sorry, boys. I shouldn't have said that."

Sam and Dean pushed aside the anger and hurt that they felt at the mention of John. He had left them without even saying good-bye. Again. When Sam and Kit had gone to retrieve their things from the wreckage of the Impala, they had found their cell phones. And the messages that their father had left for them, explaining why he was leaving. Still, it stung.

Looking inside, Evan grinned as she saw the bright, sunny yellow comforter, sheets and mounds of pillows on the makeshift bed. Dean looked into the van and blanched.

"It's a girly van," he said.

"Dean, suck it up," Sam said and helped his brother out of the wheelchair, despite his brother's protests and settled him down on the bed in the back of the van. "It's just for a little while. You'll live."

Kit put her arm around Evan's shoulders and helped her from the wheelchair and into the van where she settled herself down on the bed. "Thank you," she whispered to her sister. Kit smiled and brushed a kiss over the top of her head.

"We'll be home in about a week," Kit told her parents.

"I'll have Angie's old room made up for Dean when you get there," her father assured them. Recent events may have forced him to put aside his anger at the young man for his daughter's pregnancy, but there was no way he was going to condone them sharing a room in his house while they weren't married.

Once settled onto the bed, Dean frowning and reaching out to swat his brother in the back of the head once Sam had tucked him in "like a good little boy", Evan climbed in beside him and leaned back on the pillows and adjusted the covers. Victoria climbed into the back of the van and gave her daughter a hug, and then took Dean's hand and gave it a squeeze. She then climbed out and shut the door closed.

"Take it easy on the roads and stick to the main roads. You don't want to jar them too much," she cautioned.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Callum, I'll be careful," he assured her and then climbed in behind the wheel of the van. Kit gave her parents a hug and then climbed in beside him. She shut the door and Sam started the engine. Pulling away from the hospital entrance, he turned towards the motel. It took him just a few minutes to get the T-bird hooked up and then they were heading out on the nearest westbound highway.

"Did you get all the stuff out of my car?" Dean asked his brother.

"Yes, it's all in the trunk of the T-bird," Kit answered.

"Please tell me you still have the last round for the Colt," Dean stated.

"It's safely tucked away along with the gun," Sam assured him.

"Good. That's our last chance to get that son of a bitch."

"We'll get it," Evan said confidently. "Don't hog all the covers," she then groused and tugged the covers more over her legs.

"I've hardly got any," Dean countered as he tugged some back.

"Children, children," Sam began, glancing in the rearview mirror and smirked at the dark look they both sent him

"This is going to be a long ride," Kit said as she kicked her feet up onto the dashboard.

Evan and Dean were thinking the same thing hours later. Pleading exhaustion, Sam had stopped at a motel for the night. Evan and Dean had grabbed one room and stretched out on the bed. Dean, under strict orders not to exert himself, was holding Evan close as she curled up against him. For once they were listening to the doctors and did nothing more than steal a few kisses that had left them less than satisfied.

They were just dozing off when they heard a thump against the wall beside them. Dean groaned and buried his head under the pillow as he detected the unmistakable sound of Kit and Sam in the next room.

"Oh god, I don't need to hear this," Evan groused and shifted uncomfortably.

Dean raised his head and banged on the wall. "Hey! Some of us are trying to actually sleep in here!"

"Oh, this is going to be a long five months," Evan groaned.

"Tell me about it," Dean retorted.

"Oh, this is so not fair!" Evan groused, wincing as a sharp pain made her breath catch in her throat. She rubbed a hand over her swollen belly and clenched her eyes shut. "Stop it already!" She looked down at her stomach and frowned as the baby kicked again. Her frown deepened when she heard her sister snicker from beside her. "Just wait until this happens to you. And then I'll get to laugh, and mock your pain."

Throwing the covers off of herself, Evan wiggled to the edge of the bed and put her feet down to the floor.

"What are you doing, Evan?" Kit asked her sister worriedly.

"I'm getting up and I'm going to walk around," she said sharply and then tried to push herself up. When she couldn't do it, she looked at her sister. "A little help here?"

"Sis, bed rest means you stay in bed," Kit explained slowly as if talking to a child.

"If I stay in this bed any longer, my ass is going to go numb. It's cruel and unusual punishment to make someone stay in bed for four months," Evan retorted, then seeing that Kit wasn't going to help her, she rolled over to her side and pushed herself up, her legs sliding off the edge a little more until she was able to get partially upright and then into a standing position. "And what's with Dean threatening to keep me tied to the bed? He's lucky, he gets to move around now, but me? Noooo," she drawled irritably. "I have to stay in bed like a little child."

Kit buried her smile as she looked at her sister. It had been four months since they had taken the long drive from Missouri to California, and despite the fact that Evan had not had any trouble since they had come home, she was still under bed rest orders.

At first Evan had been fine. Her attention had been focused on making sure that Dean was okay. His injuries had been slow to heal, but since he had been given a clean bill of health from the doctors she had been growing even more restless. Especially when Dean, Kit and Sam had been able to get out and go hunting, while Evan had been left behind.  
"It's just a little while longer," Kit assured her, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice.

Evan glared at her sister. "Stop laughing at me."

"I'm not laughing at you," Kit denied then ducked the pillow that was thrown at her. She sobered and looked at her sister. "You know, you really should stay in bed."

"I need to move around," Evan said and then, reaching from one bedpost to another, she moved over to the armoire and opened it up. She dug through her clothes, muttering under her breath. "None of this stuff will fit me."

"Here, put this on," Kit said, handing her a summer style maternity dress, knowing that her sisters mind was made up.

Evan frowned as she looked at it. "I will be so glad when I can wear my own clothes again," she said before changing out of the long white nightgown and dropped the dress over her head and smoothed it out over her distended abdomen.

Evan waddled her way out of the bedroom, ignoring the smirk on her sisters face. Kit followed her down the hall to the stairs and then moved in front of her to help Evan down to the first floor.

"Mom's got the chaise lounge set up on the back porch," Kit told her and then helped Evan down the hall to the kitchen. She pushed the door open for her and helped Evan through it.

Evan paused in the doorway and stared at the car pulled up in back of the house. "Kit, what did you guys do to my car?" She asked in horror. The hood of the car was propped up and she saw the front grill of the car hanging half off and the front headlight smashed out.

"It looks a lot worse than it is," Kit assured her quickly. "We had a little trouble with the group of vamps, so Dean," she started.

"Dean did that to my car?" She looked at Kit. "Dean!" She shouted at the figure leaning over the engine.

Dean started and dropped the wrench he had been holding, cursing as it fell through to the engine and struck Sam, who lay on a dolly under the car.

"Dammit, Dean!" Sam groaned, pushing himself out from under the car rubbing the spot on his head and sitting up.

"What?" Dean cried back, rising and turning to look at Evan standing on the back porch. He rubbed the back of his hand over his forehead, wiping away the sweat and unknowingly leaving a streak of grease from the engine.

"What did you do to my car?" She glared at him.

"Nothing. What are you doing out of bed?" he asked her instead.

"If you wrecked my car, I'm going to kill you," she retorted, ignoring his question.

"We're improving it," he told her.

"Improving it," she muttered. "Right." Since the Impala had been smashed beyond salvaging, Dean had taken over her car and had begun making modifications to it, and Evan was almost afraid to see what he had done.

Dean left the side of the car and walked over to the back porch. He stepped up onto the bottom step and brought himself eye to eye with Evan. "Your car is fine. What are you doing out of bed?'

"I had to get up and walk around," she told him. "She's kicking."

"You mean he's kicking," Dean corrected with a smirk and reached out to lay his hand on her stomach. "You fussing in there lil Dude?" he asked the baby.

"For the past two hours," Evan told him irritably and then winced as the baby kicked again.

"Evangeline, what are you doing out of bed?" Victoria cried as she came out of the house and looked at her eldest daughter.

"Mom, I'm fine. I needed some air and some sun. I'm starting to look like Casper, I'm so white."

"Nope, Casper's toast. We got him last week," Dean grinned at her. It grew when she frowned at him.

"Okay, you can sit out here, but let me get some pillows and you can sit down on the lounge."

"Yes Mom," she said in resignation. She then looked down at her belly and said softly. "You have to come out soon."

"He'll come, baby," Dean said softly and then reached up to cup his hand around the back of her neck and tugged her closer. Taking her mouth in a soft kiss, he started to pull back when Evan cupped her hand against his cheek and followed him. Dean braced one hand on her hip and held steady as he kissed her.

"Ahem," Edgar said from the doorway and they broke apart. Dean looked at her father unabashedly and Evan flushed almost guiltily.

"Hi Dad," she smiled brightly and then turned and went over to the lounge chair while Dean grinned at her and went back to the car.

Once Victoria brought some soft pillows from the house and arranged them on the lounge, Kit helped Evan down into the lounge. "Great, I've traded one couch potato spot for another," she groused.

"At least here you have a better view," Kit reminded her and Evan followed her sister's gaze out to the car. Sam and Dean stood at the front of the car examining the front grill for a moment. She watched as Dean grabbed the grill and hoisted it up and she could see the play of his muscles under the skin exposed by the white wife-beater shirt he wore. The early spring sun beat down on him, bring a fine sheen of sweat to his tanned skin, making her groan.

"What's wrong?" Kit asked, hearing Evan's groan.

"I hate when he wears shirts like that," Evan groused.

"Why?" Kit was confused. Looking back at them, Kit grinned, her one eyebrow raising as she had a thought. She actually liked it when Sam wore one.

Evan looked at Kit and saw the look on her face. "That's exactly why," she said, knowing what her sister was thinking. She looked back into the house and whispered to Kit. "Four months, Sis. Four months since Dean and I have been able to," she started.

"Oh god, don't even finish that sentence," Kit said, covering her ears. "I don't need to know this..."

Evan grabbed Kit's hands, tugging them down. "I'm just saying, Sis. It's been four months. Not that he would want to if we could," she gestured at herself, "I'm as big as a fricking house!" She sniffled. "I don't even know why he stays. And could you blame him if he did leave? Can't hunt, can't have sex, can't have any fun, and I look like a beached whale." Tears began to roll down Evan's cheeks.

Kit looked at her sister in astonishment. God, she really needed to have the baby soon. The hormones were turning her into a wreck. "Sis, Dean is not staying with you because of the sex, or because of the hunting. He's staying because he loves you and the baby."

"No, he's only staying because he knows that Dad would hunt him down and kill him if he left," Evan countered tearfully.

"Sis," Kit laughed at Evan and then went over to give her sister a hug. "You know that's not why."

"Then why has he never said it?" Evan asked her sister.

"Because he's a typical guy, Sis," Kit said.

"Yeah, bet Sam's told you..." Evan muttered, sullenly.

"What's wrong?" Victoria came out of the house and saw her eldest daughter crying.

"Hormones," Kit assured her and then laughed at the dark look that Evan sent her.

"God, I'll be glad when this baby is born," Evan said as she wiped away the tears.

Evan frowned in her sleep, the uncomfortable tightening coming again. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at the illuminated clock on the night stand. Her frown grew. Beside her she could hear Dean's soft breathing brush against her neck, his body pressed along her back. Turning her head slightly, she could just make out his features in the moonlit room. She shifted on the bed and felt his arm, curled protectively over her stomach, tighten.

Evan glanced at the clock then lay still, watching the minutes tick by. When her body tightened once again, she closed her eyes and tried to breath as deep as she could, but the pressure within her made it difficult. She laid a hand on her abdomen and felt how hard the skin had become. When the discomfort and tightening came again, she turned her head.

"Dean?" she whispered. He mumbled in his sleep. Evan reached behind her and nudged him. "Dean."

He jerked awake. "What?"

"Get up," she said gently.

"What time is it?" He mumbled sleepily, tightening his arm over her stomach and pressed himself closer to her.

"Just after two," she told him.

He groaned softly in her ear. "I don't have to go back to my room for hours yet," he mumbled in her ear. They had been doing it for months. Once her parents had fallen asleep, Dean and Sam, relegated to Angie's old bedroom, would sneak into the girls' rooms, always sneaking back to their room at dawn's light.

"We have to get up now. I think the baby's coming," she told him and then pushed herself up into a half sitting position. She reached over and turned the light on.

Dean sat up immediately and looked at her. He frowned when he saw how pale her face was. "Are you sure?"

"I think so. I've been having pains, and they're about twenty minutes apart," she told him.

"He's not supposed to come for another month," Dean said looking at her, shock and worry crossing his face.

"I don't think she read the baby manual," Evan snapped and then looked at him. "Sorry."

"Okay," Dean said, scrubbing his hands through his hair and climbing out of the bed. "We have to go to the hospital."

"Go get Kit and Sam, tell them to get my parents up," said as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and tried to stand. Dean came around the bed and helped her up. Evan's eyes widened. "Oh yeah. This baby is coming." She looked up at him. "I think my water just broke."

"Don't go anywhere," he ordered her softly and then went through the adjoining bathroom door to Kit's room. Evan rolled her eyes at his back. Without knocking he pushed the door open, then backed out with his eyes closed.

"Dammit Dean, learn to knock," Sam muttered at his brother, pulling the blanket over Kit and himself. Kit gave Dean a dark glare.

"Yeah, cause I really wanted to see you and Kitty doing that. The baby's coming. Evan's water broke," he told them and then walked back into the bedroom.

Sam looked at Kit for a moment in surprise and then threw off the covers. Kit climbed out of bed after him and began digging through her drawers to pull out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She pulled them on quickly and then went through the bathroom to her Evan's bedroom.

Sam quickly crossed the hall to the room he shared with Dean and changed into his jeans and pulled a t-shirt on. He grabbed some clothes for Dean and then went back into Kit's room and through the bathroom into Evan's room.

"You two help Evan down to the car, I'll get Mom and Dad," Kit told them then left her sisters bedroom.

Dean wrapped his arm around Evan's shoulder and took her arm, guiding Evan out of the room. When they came to the stairs, Sam stood in front of them and walked down the stairs backwards.

"Step down, Evan," he told her, knowing that she couldn't see the stairs.

"God, I feel like an idiot," she muttered, tears welling and sliding down her cheeks.

Kit banged on her parents' bedroom door and then threw open the door and flipped on the overhead light. "Evan's in labor," she told them when they blinked at the sudden light.

"Oh dear, she's early," Victoria said before getting out of bed. "I'll call the hospital and let them know we're on the way."

"Yeah, well the kid's decided it's coming now. Dean and Sam are taking her down to the car. Dad, can you get her bag from her bedroom?"

"Sure honey," he said as she climbed out of bed.

Kit shut their door and then went downstairs. She grabbed the keys from the front hall table and went outside. Sam and Dean were just reaching the car when Evan groaned and swayed dangerously.  
"Oh good god," she whimpered. "This hurts, I don't wanna do it."

"A little late for that Sis," Kit said as Dean and Evan climbed into the back seat of the car and Sam shut the door behind them. He climbed into the front seat and Kit went around the car to the drivers side and climbed in.

"My bag!" Evan cried suddenly.

"Mom and Dad are bringing it," she assured her and cranked the engine over. The engine roared to life and Kit pulled the car out of the driveway and up the street. She wound her way through the streets towards the hospital.

Evan groaned as another pain took hold of her. They were coming faster, and harder. "Oh you better hope this is a boy because I am not doing this again!" she snapped at Dean.

"Oh, don't be a baby," he replied and then grinned cockily as she sent him a dark look.

When they reached the hospital, Kit killed the engine and climbed out of the hospital. Sam climbed out and pulled the door open and Dean slid out of the car. Evan wiggled out of the car and they helped her to her feet.

"Kit, grab the EMF," Evan said suddenly.

"What?" Kit looked at her sister, a frown on her face.

"I want to make sure that hospital is clean," Evan said.

Kit looked at Sam and Dean and they shrugged.

"Humor the woman in labor," Evan retorted as she caught the look between them.

Dean nodded at Kit and she threw up her hands in supplication. While Sam and Dean helped Evan up the front walk of the hospital, Kit popped the trunk and dug through the bags in the back til she found the EMF reader. As an afterthought, she grabbed some chalk from the bag and stuck it in her pocket. Slamming the trunk shut, she ran up the walkway and into the hospital.

Dean and Sam had given Evan over to the nurses who had put her into a wheelchair and were wheeling her up the hall to the maternity ward. Kit caught up with them and got into the elevator with them.

Evan groaned and grabbed at Dean's hand. His face pinched up in pain as she squeezed.

"Evan honey, you're gonna break my hand!" He muttered, pulling his hand from hers and flexing his fingers. He glared at the smirk his brother sent him.

When the elevator stopped, the obstetrician that Evan had been seeing through her pregnancy met them in the hallway.

"Well, it looks like the little one is early," Dr. Adams said to her.

"With a vengeance," Evan muttered, whining as another pain took hold of her.

"Okay, let's get you into the delivery room," he said and the nurses wheeled Evan down the hall and through the doors. Kit and Sam stopped as Dean paused in the hallway.

"Dean? What's wrong?" Sam stopped and looked at his brother.

"Um," Dean looked at them, his face paling. "I," he stammered.

"What?" Kit asked him.

"I can't go in there," he admitted.

"Why not?" Sam asked him.

"I can't see that, Dude."

"Why not?" Kit demanded.

"What if I hurl?"

"Dean, man you can pull a decomposing," Sam lowered his voice, "body from a swamp and not hurl. You can make it through this."

"This is different," Dean said irritably.

"Dean, you're the one that caused this. Get your ass in there," Kit ordered him.

Dean muttered a curse under his breath and walked through the doors. "If I hurl, it's your fault," he told Kit.

Evan took a deep breath and let it out shakily. Pain ripped through her and she groaned aloud.

"Hang on Sis, you'll be okay," she heard Kit say to her.

"Okay? This is NOT okay! This hurts!" She growled.

"It's supposed to," Kit assured her.

"It's part of the process dear," Victoria said, holding her daughters hand.

"That's it, I don't wanna do this any more," Evan cried and tipped her head back.

"You should have thought about that eight months ago," Kit laughed and then cried out in surprise as Evan reached up and grasped the edge of her shirt and tugged her down.

"I will be so glad when Sam gets you knocked up. Then when you're here trying to push a two ton watermelon outta you, I can laugh at your misery."

"Evangeline, that's a horrible thing to say!" Her mother said in dismay.

"You know what? I think Dean should enjoy the miracles of birth," Kit groused as she pulled her shirt free of her sister's grasp. Two hours into the labor, Evan had unceremoniously ordered Dean out of the delivery room, banishing him to the waiting room with her father and Sam.

"That son of a bitch isn't coming near me with a ten foot pole!" Evan exclaimed. "This is ALL his fault."

"It takes two, Sis."

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Evan snapped then cried out as another contraction hit her. "Get it out of me!"

"We're working on doing that Evan," the doctor said softly.

"Kit, oh god, kill me now. Stake me, put a bullet in me, ANYTHING!"

Kit laughed nervously as the doctor gave them a strange look. "She's kidding."

"It'll be over soon," Victoria said soothingly, wiping Evan's forehead with cool, damp cloth.

"Dean better be praying that this is a boy because I am never doing this again," she muttered, then glared at the doctor and nurses as they chuckled. If they'd had a dime for every time they had heard that...

Dean sat in the chair beside the bed, his hand curled into Evan's fingers as she lay sleeping. The dark circles under her eyes looked darker in the dim light of the overhead lamp. The birth had been difficult and long and had drained her.

But there had been no problems. Kit had run the room with the EMF, and when the nurses and doctors hadn't been looking, she had warded the room. There was nothing getting in at them, which seemed to calm Evan down a little.

Hearing a soft noise beside him, Dean turned his head and looked at the small portable incubation unit sitting beside him. Evan had thrown a fit when they had wanted to take the baby away from her. But the baby had been born a month early and although fully formed and healthy, the doctors had wanted to keep the small body protected.

The infant turned his head staring at Dean intently with wide green eyes, so much like his mother's. The thatch of dark blond hair covered his small head. The baby fussed in the blankets, kicking them off, but he didn't cry. Other than one tiny little squall when he'd first been born, the baby hadn't cried.

Dean let go of Evan's hand and leaned forwards on the chair, laying his fingers on the glass. He looked at the infant wiggling in the unit and felt his heart catch in his chest and tears stung at his eyes as one small hand poked out towards the glass and waved around.

Jonathan Dean Edgar Callum Winchester. His son.

"Lil Dude, you've gotta a lot of work ahead of you to grow into that name," he grinned at the baby.

"How are they doing?" Sam asked from the doorway and Dean looked up in surprise. He wiped quickly at his eyes.

"Shh, Evan finally fell asleep," Dean said and then glanced at her, finding her still sleeping soundly.

Sam came into the room and stood at his brother's side, looking down at the baby, a smile transforming his face. He touched a finger to the top of the incubator and his smile grew as the baby reached up towards it.

"JD's looking better," he commented. When he had first been born, he'd looked pale, and his breathing had been shallow and rapid. Looking at him now, there was more of a ruddiness to his face, and his breathing seemed to have grown deeper and more even. Sam crouched down and looked at the baby at eye level. "He's got Evan's eyes. Hopefully he'll look more like her than you," he joked.

Dean gave him a swat on the arm. "Dude, he's gonna be one devilishly handsome kid. How can he not with a father like me," Dean said in his usual unconceited, yet cocky, way.

"I still can't believe you had anything to do with him," Sam laughed softly at the dark look his brother sent him.

"He doesn't cry, Sam," Dean said, then looked sideways at his brother. "He's two days old and he hasn't cried."

"That doesn't mean anything, Dean," Sam told him. Kit had told him the same thing earlier in passing. He hadn't wanted to think anything of it, but he was starting to think that maybe he should.

"You were the same way," Dean told him.

"Dean," Sam began but then glanced at Evan as she moved in her sleep, and grabbed his brother by the arm. Tugging Dean's arm he took him out into the hall. "Dean, it doesn't mean what you're thinking."

"Sammy, there's a good chance that the demon could come after JD. I might not be what the demon is after, but if it's in the family, it just might come after him," Dean said, his voice lowering as a nurse passed by them.

"Dean, that's not going to happen," Sam assured him.

Dean looked in through the door at Evan, watching her sleep for a second before looking at the baby that stared at him, looking as if he knew what was going on in Dean's head. "You're right, it's not. That son of a bitch is not going to get my son."

"We'll keep him safe, Dean," Sam said. "I promise."

Six months later...

Dean's eyes snapped open and he grabbed at his chest for a moment. The pain he felt was in his memory, but it was enough to make his chest ache and sweat break out over his face as he sat up in the bed. He scrubbed his hand over his face and took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. Flopping back on the bed, he threw his arm over his eyes and clenched them tightly. He tried to force the memories from his mind. He didn't want to think about what had happened.

"Hey," came the familiar voice. "You okay?"

Pushing himself up on his elbow Dean looked over at the rocking chair that had been placed in the corner of the room by the window. A smile touched his lips as he stared at Evan. Her long hair was done up in a thick braid and hung over her shoulder standing out against the long white silk nightgown that she wore. One errant curl had worked it's way free and caught in the sunlight, turning to a flame against her pale skin.

"Yeah," he lied, trying to push the last thoughts out of his mind as he stared at the smile on her face, the dimple in her one cheek catching his attention. He felt the familiar stirring within him.

"Nightmare again?" She asked him as she shifted on the chair and looked at him. She could see the paleness of his skin beneath his tan, the light gleam of sweat on his forehead, the slight breathlessness and knew before he answered. He had been having the nightmares since they'd brought him home from the hospital in Missouri ten months earlier.

"Yeah," he said gruffly, wiping the wetness from his eyes. He'd learned not to try and hide things from her.

Evan bit her bottom lip, trying to keep the sadness from showing on her face. It had taken him a long time to recover from his injuries from the accident and what had happened before. They had healed, but the mental scars, were still carried with him. But they were lessening. The nightmares were coming further and further apart and she was glad. She could do all that she could for him to help him heal from the physical, but she was powerless to help him from the nightmares.

"There's someone here who's been waiting for you to wake up," she said softly and rose from the rocking chair, shifting the bundle in her arms and came over to the bed. She climbed up onto it carefully and stretched out along the side of the bed and carefully laid the squirming blanket between them.

Dean looked down at the baby and smiled down at him. Despite the tough start he'd had in the world, arriving a month early and spending the first week of his life in an incubator, he had grown strong in the six months since his birth. And his independent streak, much like his mothers, ran a mile wide.

"Hey there little Dude," he smiled down at the baby, who looked up at him with his mothers wide green eyes. Lifting his hand, Dean touched his finger lightly to the top of his son's head and trailed it down over the small nose to the tip. His smile widened as the baby gurgled and kicked his legs and waved his arms, his laugh filling the room before he grabbed at Dean's pendant that dangled over him and stuck it into his mouth, chewing on it.

Dean looked up at Evan and found her staring at him with a smile on her lips. He flushed self consciously. "What?"

"Nothing," she said with a shake of her head. She smiled and leaned over to press her mouth softly to his. She tried to pull her mouth back but his hand slid around the back of her head and tugged her closer, his lips pushing hers open. Long moments later JD gurgled loudly and Dean let Evan go. He smirked at the flushed look on her face. "Can you watch the mini-monster while I go take a shower?"

Dean smiled at her and nodded. He watched Evan lean down and press a kiss to the top of their son's head and brush the thick thatch of his dark blond hair back. The baby turned his gaze on his mom, gurgled with a happy laugh. He let go of the pendant and thrust his curled up fist into his mouth. Looking up at Dean, she smiled.  
"I'll be back in a minute," she said and hopped off of the bed. She gathered her robe from the end of the bed and walked around the bed.

"Take your time," he told her as she disappeared into the bathroom. When he heard the door click shut, he sat up in the bed, propped the pillows up behind his back and drew his legs up. He then turned and carefully lifted his son up and laid him, sitting up on his legs. Dean looked down at his son. "You been giving your Momma fits there, Dude?" he said with a grin. "I thought that was my job." The baby gurgled and waved his arms. Dean smiled down at him and held his finger out to the baby, who grasped at it and squeezed it hard.

"You hungry JD?" Dean questioned him and felt a stab of sadness. He wished his father had stuck around to see the grandson that carried his name. But after the accident, John Winchester had left the hospital before Dean had even woken up. He'd called and left messages, saying only that he couldn't face them after what he'd done, and despite them telling him that they didn't blame him for what the Demon had done, John had stayed away. "I know I am," he said to the baby, pushing aside the sadness.

He laid the little guy down on the bed and climbed out. Pulling on a pair of jeans and shrugging into a t-shirt, he then turned back to the bed and unwrapped the infant from the blanket. He grinned when he saw the outfit the baby was wearing. A Metallica Baby t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Your Aunt Kit has good taste," he told JD and then scooped him up into his arms, laying him against his chest and wrapping his arm around him.  
Going down the stairs, he found Kit and Sam sitting at the kitchen table, cups of coffee in hand and four different newspapers spread out before them.

"I thought I heard someone wake up," Kit said as she looked up at her nephew. She held out her arms out to him. "Gimme."

"Sorry bud," Dean looked at the baby who had taken his pendant and was contentedly chewing on it. "I don't argue with the ladies." He tugged the pendant gently from JD's mouth and passed him over to his aunt.

"Yes you do," Sam countered, looking up at his brother with a grin. Dean reached over and gave Sam a light cuff to the side of the head. Then flinched a little when he got his own smack on the back of the head. He turned and looked at Victoria.

"We don't hit in this house," she said as she breezed into the sunny kitchen.

"You always hit me," he grumbled under his breath.

"I'm the mother, I'm allowed to," Victoria said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Samuel, remember to leave the business sections for Edgar."

"He's already in his office reading them," Sam assured her and then looked down at the newspapers again. He flipped through the newspaper, stopping when something snagged his attention. He frowned slightly as he read the article and then circled it in red marker.

"Find something?" Kit asked as she sat JD on her knee and bounced him slightly, giving him one of the arrowroot cookies from the box on the table. The baby grabbed at the cookie and then smushed part of it into his mouth, gumming it.

"It's probably nothing," Sam said and then tucked the article away.

"You sure?" Kit asked him, looking up from JD and looked at Sam.

"Yeah. I'll run a search on it later though, just to be sure," Sam assured her and then gave her a smile.

"So bud," Kit said to the baby. "You looking forwards to going shopping with us?"

"Oh no. The last time you two took him shopping, he came home with a little sailor suit," Dean said, plucking his son from his aunts hold, his voice ringed with disgust.

"Aww, he looked cute," Kit protested.

"No," Dean said firmly. "Besides, Lil Dude, Sammy and I are going to be working on the car.

With the money that they had gotten from the trucking company, what Edgar hadn't invested for them, Dean had scoured the junkyards and found a wreck of an Impala. He'd had it towed back to the Callum house and between hunts, he and Sam had been rebuilding it.

"I swear, you spend more time with that car than you do with me," Evan said as she came into the kitchen.

Dean turned and looked at her. Her long red hair, still wet from the shower, was pulled back into a loose ponytail. She had pulled on a burgundy tank top with Metallica scrawled across the front and had pulled on a pair of jeans. When she came close to him, he could smell the vanilla and orange blossom scent that always clung to her.

"Baby, you know that's not true," he said and then leaned down to cup the back of her head and kissed her softly.

"Hmm," she said disbelievingly, and then broke into a smile. "Come to Mamma," she said and then took the baby from his arms and curled him up against her chest. "You sure you want me to leave him here?" She asked, looking up at Dean.

"I think I can take care of him for a couple of hours," Dean assured her.

"Do you need anything while we're gone?" She asked him, shifting the baby in her arms.

"I need a new knife. That demon last week broke mine," Dean told her.

"And we could use some more consecrated iron rounds," Sam piped up.

"Am I ever going to get used to this?" Victoria asked from where she leaned against the counter, sipping her coffee.

"Get used to what, Mom?" Kit asked rising up from the chair and grabbing her jacket from the back of it.

"Conversations like this," Victoria explained.

"Probably not, Mom. Probably not," Kit grinned and then shrugged into her jacket. Laying her hands on the table, she leaned over it towards Sam who rose up a little and met her in the middle of the table. Kit grinned as she kissed him softly.

"Come on you," Evan said to her sister and then walked out of the kitchen. Dean followed behind her and stopped at the front door. Grabbing her jacket off of the coat tree, she shrugged one arm into it.

"Give me JD," Dean said and then took his son from Evan's arms and curled him against his chest.

"Keep him out of the sun. And keep his hat on. The -" her flow of instructions was cut off when Dean took her mouth in a hard kiss, shutting her up the only way he knew how.

"I know what to do," he assured her a few moments later when he released her mouth.

Evan stopped. "I know, I'm sorry. Okay, I'm going," she said suddenly. "Kit, come on," she called. "See you soon, Lil guy." She leaned up on her toes and kissed the top of his head softly. "Oh, I got one of those frozen teething rings for him." She told Dean as JD stuck his fist, along with the mushed up cookie, into his mouth. "If his gums start bothering him, give him that to chew on. It's supposed to help with the teething."

"Evan, I know," Dean said with more patience than he knew he had. "Would you get her out of here already?" He said to Kit as she walked up the hall towards them.

"Lets go, Sis," Kit said as she grabbed her arm and dragged her sister to the front door.

"Say good-bye to Mamma, Dude," he said, taking one chubby little arm and waving it at his mother and Aunt as they walked out the front door.

Evan stopped suddenly as the chill air hit them. "Whoa," she said in surprise. "Wasn't it ninety degree's an hour ago?"

"The weather's been really weird over the last week," Kit replied and then shook her head as she made her way down the steps to the driveway.

"We'll be back in a few hours," Evan assured him and then smiled at her son. "I'll be back baby." Evan turned and walked down the stairs to the car. She knew she was only going to the nearby mall, but the thought of leaving her son even for that length of time saddened her. She climbed into the car and cranked the engine over.

Dean shook his head and then looked at his son, "Dude, your Momma's crazy." He then grimaced at the mashed up cookie all over his face. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Walking back into the kitchen, Dean grabbed one of the baby wipes from the box on the table and wiped JD's face free of the cookies before wiping his hands clean. "So, you want to tell me about the article that you hid from Kit?" He said to his brother who sat at the table scouring the newspapers.

Sam looked up at Dean and then turned his fond gaze onto his nephew. From the moment he'd been born, Sam had promised that nothing would hurt him. But over the past few days, he'd begun to wonder if that was a promise that he was going to be unable to keep. He pulled the article that he had found out from under the other papers and gave it to Dean.

Dean picked up the newspaper and read the circled story. Once he was done, he laid the paper back down on the table and sat down. "Cattle mutilations are common, Sammy. Stoned teenagers go out and get their jollies."

"No. There's been electrical storms all over the county. And with the way the weather has been? The temperature fluctuations? Those are the signs, Dean. Remember what Dad said?"

"Yeah I remember," Dean said. When they had met up with their father Minnesota John had told them about the pattern that he had found. The pattern that would lead them to the demon that killed their mother and Jess.

"And JD is going to be exactly six months old tomorrow," Sam reminded him.

"I know," Dean said and then looked at the son that was staring back at him with wide eyes.

"I know that you didn't want to tell Evan or Kit what Dad found, but I think it's time man. They need to know."

Dean nodded. After everything that had happened in the cabin, and the accident and with the trouble that Evan had during her pregnancy, he hadn't wanted to tell her. He had wanted to keep her and the baby safe a little while longer. "I'll tell her tonight."

"She's gonna be pissed you didn't before now," Sam warned him.

"So will Kit," Dean countered. "I'll handle Evan. But for now, little man, we have a car to fix," Dean said to JD and bounced him slightly. JD giggled and grabbed at Dean's pendant, shoving it into his mouth.

"I still can't believe you had anything to do with him," Sam muttered as he cleaned up the news papers. Leaving them on the kitchen table, he rose from his seat and put his coffee cup in the sink.

"Come on Sammy, he even looks like me," Dean smiled at JD when the baby grabbed at his nose.

"Much to Evan's dismay," Sam said and then ducked the swat his brother sent his way.

The three Winchesters walked out to the back of the house where the new Impala had just come back from the painters. The body had taken them a while to smooth out, but as they looked at the gleaming black paint Sam and Dean decided that it had been worth it.

Sam walked around the back of the car and saw the Devils Trap symbols painted on the corners of the trunk, the doors and etched into the windows and was impressed. He had expected a fight when he had told the body shop what he'd wanted, but they had simply shrugged.

Dean put JD in the large stroller with the wide umbrella at the top and strapped him in, then he and Sam set to work on the engine. The car ran as it was, but Dean wanted to make some modifications on it, trying to get more power out of it.

They had been working on it for a few hours, both of them checking on JD, Dean eventually taking him up to the nursery and putting him to bed, when they heard a voice from behind them.

"Think you can keep this one in one piece?"

Sam and Dean turned around at the sound of the voice and saw the man standing behind them. His dark hair ruffled in the slight breeze. There was more grey in the thick beard, and there was a scar running down the side of his face, but the eyes, touched with sadness, were the same.

"Dad?" The said together, their voices cracking.

"Hey boys," John Winchester said, looking at the sons he had nearly lost.  
"Okay, you wanna tell me what's going on in that head of yours?" Evan asked, glancing at Kit from the corner of her eye.

Kit turned her attention from outside the window to look at her sister. "What?"

"You've hardly said anything at all today. For the past few days in fact," Evan said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kit said quickly, then with more force. "Nothing. Really."

"Sis, I know you. When you're quiet, there's something wrong."

Kit looked at Evan and bit her lip. Over the years, they had told each other everything. She should be able to talk to her. But not about this. This was something she wanted to hold to herself for a little while longer. "It's nothing. Really Sis."

"You'd tell me if there was, something, right?" Evan asked her, not completely convinced.

"You know I would," Kit assured her and then turned her attention back out to the road.  
"Did you see that?" Evan asked as she suddenly. They had been on their way back from the mall a few hours later when she had noticed something in the small park as they sat at a red light. She stepped on the gas pedal and turned suddenly, ignoring the blare of the horn from the car behind her and pulled into the parking lot and looked across the field.

Kit looked at her in surprise. "See what?"

"That!" Evan said urgently, pointing to the school yard. She narrowed her eyes as she looked across the yard at the puddle in the middle of the field.

"Um, Sis, it's a puddle," Kit frowned, looking at what her sister was pointing to. "Or a shadow."

"Kit, puddles don't move," Evan turned off the engine and climbed out of the car, leaving Kit to look at her in confusion. "And there isn't a cloud in the sky."

"Evan, what are you doing?" Kit pushed open the car door and climbed out and came around the back of the car as Evan popped the trunk open.

"I'm going to check it out," Evan explained. She opened the weapons box that Dean had installed in the trunk of the T-Bird and rummaged through it until she found her pistol and a few clips.

"You're going to open fire on a puddle?" Kit said slowly. "Sis, you're not making any sense."

"Kit, there's a black puddle in the middle of a dry field. And it's moving," Evan explained. "I want to check it out."

"Is it just getting bigger, or is it actually moving?" Kit asked her as she reached into the trunk and grabbed her pistol.

"I think it's moving," Evan said, tucking the pistol into the back of her jeans and flipping her jacket over it. She looked across the field and watched it for a moment. "Yup, definitely moving."

"Okay," Kit shrugged. "Let's go check it out. Let's go check out the moving puddle," Kit said with a tinge of laughter in her voice, it grew when Evan sent her a dark look. "Are you sure you're not just looking for something to hunt?"

"Are you going to come with me, or make fun of me?" Evan retorted.

"I'm coming," Kit said as Evan slammed the trunk closed and started to walk across the field.

As they approached the black oily looking puddle in the middle of the field Evan stopped when it seemed to shrink away from them. "Okay, you saw that right? It moved?"

Kit took another step towards it and it shrunk away again. "Uh, yeah. It moved. Sis, puddles don't move."

Evan swatted Kit on the arm. "Still think I'm seeing things?"

"No," Kit said and scratched her head, puzzled. "This is a new one for me."

Evan took a step towards the oily slick on the ground. It seemed to flinch away from her and as she took another step towards it, a tentacle-like form began to spring from the center of it. The puddle pulled into itself, growing taller and wider.

"Sis, back off," Kit said dazedly, grasping at the back of her sister's jacket and tugging her back.

"What the hell," Evan began then cried out in surprise as the tentacle bent towards her suddenly and flared out into a spiked blossom. She fell back onto her butt in the grass and backed up away from it.

As quickly as it flared out, it dissolved back into a puddle and began to move across the ground towards a large culvert.

"You okay?" Kit asked her, still watching the slick move.

"Yeah," Evan said as she scrambled to her feet. "Go back and get a couple flashlights. We have to go after that thing."

"Already on it," Kit said and ran back towards the car. She threw open the passenger door and popped open the glove compartment. She rooted through it and found two flashlights and then slammed the car door and ran back to Evan who had moved to the mouth of the culvert.

Handing Evan a flashlight, they clicked them on and flashed them around the culvert. "Why do they always hang out in the nastiest places?" She grimaced as she took a step into the culvert.

"I've wondered that myself," Kit said and then followed her sister in.

"Have you ever seen anything like this?" Evan asked as they went deeper into the sewer tunnel.

"Nope," Kit answered, grimacing as she stepped down on something that made a horrid squishing noise. "Eww."

Evan suppressed a shudder and forced herself to move deeper. A few feet later, she jumped slightly as the shrill of her cell phone reverberated through the tunnel. She grabbed at her pocket and pulled out the phone. Flipping it open, she looked at the display. "Hey Dean, um can I call you back in a few minutes?"

The phone crackled as the concrete of the culvert wreaked havoc on the signal. "Where are you guys?" Dean asked her through the static.

"Um, something came up," Evan answered as she took another step into the darkness.

"What? What are you talking about?" He demanded of her.

"We found a," Evan paused, not knowing what to call it. "Blob?"

"A what?" At the house, Dean looked at his brother and father, a puzzled look on his face.

"Tell him to get Sam to find out what it is," Kit hissed at her, flashing the light around the tunnel. "Sis, there it is," she said suddenly as the tentacle rose once again out of the floor.

"Here, talk to Kit," Evan said suddenly and then passed her sister the phone. She flared the light at the tentacle, watching it closely.

"Dean, it's Kit."

"Kitty, what the hell are you two doing?" Dean asked her.

As Kit explained what they had found, Evan moved towards it. The head of the tentacle flattened out and followed her moves, but didn't flare like it had before. "Nice little, " Evan paused, "Thingy. Don't be doing that little flarey thing again."

Sam ran upstairs to the attic and grabbed one of the books from the shelf, he flipped through it, muttering to himself. "Blobs, blobs, oily blobs." He paused for a second and read a description. "Found it!" He shouted and then ran back downstairs, taking the phone from his brother. "It's a Sayflor demon"  
"Aren't they really low level demons?" Kit asked him.

"Yeah, they are. Kind of like demon pets," he explained. "But they still kill humans. They latch onto them and then suck them dry. Like a big leech."

"Oh wonderful," Evan said as Kit relayed the information. "So how do we kill it?"

Sam scanned the page, tucking the phone between his ear and shoulder. "You need to shoot it," he told Kit. "Once it's been hit with a drying agent. Drying it first keeps the mess down."

"Shoot it," Kit told her sister.

Evan reached behind her and pulled the gun from the back of her jeans. Cocking it quickly, she pointed it at the Sayflor and shone the light at it. The demon reared back and then shot towards her, flaring wide. Evan fired quickly at it, emptying the clip into it. The demon exploded with a sloppy sound. Kit ducked back away as slime rained down.

"Once it's been hit with salt to dry up the squishiness," Kit finished lamely.

Evan stood in the center of the tunnel, breathing shallowly. Black slime dripped down her face and clothing. She reached up she wiped it away from her eyes, while suppressing a gag. "That would have been nice to know sooner," she said slowly and turned around to look at her sister.

"Sorry," Kit said, trying unsuccessfully to hide the smile that was threatening break out over her face.

"Did you get it?" Sam said on the other end of the phone once the gunshots had stopped.

"Yeah," Kit began, then stifled a giggle as Evan walked passed her, squishing as she moved up the tunnel. "We'll be home soon."

"Hurry home, Kit. We have a visitor," Sam told her.

"We'll be there," Kit said to him and snapped the phone shut and followed her sister up the tunnel, still stifling her laugh.

"I'm glad you find this funny," Evan said as she climbed into the car and slammed the door. She wiped disgustedly at the slime clinging to her skin and clothes.

Kit slid in behind the wheel of the car and shut the door. She paused and then looked at Evan. "You smell like rotting pumpkins." She chuckled at the glare that Evan sent her way.  
"Here's the girls now," Sam said, peering out the front window as the T-Bird pulled into the driveway a few minutes later. They heard the doors of the car slam and voices as Kit and Evan made their way up the front walk.

"All I'm saying is that if you have information that I need to know before I blast the crap out of something, tell me before I do it," Evan said as she walked in the front door. She dropped her purse to the floor by the front door and walked up the hall to the door way of the living room.

"I said I was sorry," Kit said as she hung her purse and jacket up. "And if you'd waited instead of going off half-cocked..."

"Good god," Dean said as Evan stopped at the doorway. Drying black slime clung to her hair and skin and stained her clothes. Even from that far away, he could smell her. "You smell like rotten pumpkins."

"Told you," Kit said as she inched away from Evan, who continued to glare at her, then turned to glare at Dean.  
"What happened?" He asked her, careful to keep his distance.

"Is it safe to assume you got it?" Sam said as Kit moved to his side. He grinned at her when he found that she was free of the slime.

"Yeah," Evan looked down at herself, holding her slime covered hands up and away from her body. "Blobby demon went splat."

"We never seem to meet under good circumstances," John said from behind his sons as he looked at the young woman before him.

Evan looked up at the man and a smile broke out on her face. "John!" She took a step towards him to hug him then stopped. "Uh, not a good idea." She said, and then stood back.

"Wise call," he smiled at her.

"I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower. Again," Evan said as she walked out of the livingroom. She met her mother in the hallway.

"Oh my god Evangeline, you smell like," Victoria began as she came down the stairs.

"I've been told," Evan groused as she took the stairs two at a time upstairs.

She went into the bathroom and quickly stripped out of the slimed clothes and tossed them into the hamper. Turning on the shower, she stepped in and let the water wash away most of it before taking the soap and scrubbing vigorously. She washed her hair three times to make sure that the slime was gone before stepping out of the shower and pulling on her robe and walking into her bedroom.

She found Dean sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for her when she came out. "So, slime demon," he said and then grinned cockily at her.  
"Oh shut up," she muttered and came over to him. He grasped her hips and pulled her into the circle of his legs, looking up at her. She frowned down at him. "I'm never gonna make a good impression on your father, am I?" She asked him miserably. The first time she had met John Winchester, she'd been possessed, now she'd been covered in slime.

"Don't worry about it," Dean told her.

He slid his hands up her sides and curled them around her shoulders, drawing her down to him. Taking her mouth in a soft kiss, he cupped his hand behind her neck, his lips working against hers, making them open under his. Evan gave a small noise of surrender as stabs of pleasure ran through her. She laid her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down before flipping her robe out of the way and climbing up onto the bed, straddling him. Dean was just moving his hands down from her shoulders to the opening of her robe when the monitor on the bedside table gurgled to life.

"How does he do that?" Dean muttered, dropping his head back on the mattress.

"Face it, we're never having sex again," Evan grinned down at him and then gave him a soft kiss before climbing off of the bed to go over to her dresser. "Did your father see him yet?" She asked, pulling out a pair of clean panties and wiggled into them. She then dug out a pair of jeans and pulled them on.

"Not yet," Dean replied, watching her dress. The most banal of things, but it turned him on to watch her. "He was sleeping when Dad got here."

Evan pulled off her robe and tossed it onto the end of the bed as she slipped into a lacy red bra and T-shirt. She turned and found Dean staring at her intently. "What? Did I miss some slime?" She turned and looked in the mirror, pulling her hair from the towel it was wrapped in and inspecting it.

"You're squeaky clean," he assured her and rose from the bed. "It's nothing." He slid his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "And you don't stink."

"Gee, thanks," she groused.

"Dad already knows what kind of girl you are. You don't need to make an impression on him."

Evan sighed, and then frowned at the mirror. "If you say so."

"I do. And for once you're going to listen to me," he said.

"I always listen. I just don't always do what you say," she retorted and earned herself a swat on the ass as he pulled away from her and went to her bedroom door. Throwing it open, he walked out and went to the stairs.

Evan left her bedroom and went down the hall to Angie's old bedroom. Once JD had been born, they had turned it into a nursery for him. Dean and Sam had grudgingly been allowed to move into the girls' rooms, under the stipulation that Edgar and Victoria didn't see them actually go into the rooms together. Not actually seeing them go to bed together made it more proper somehow.

Pushing open the door, she found JD sitting up and slapping his hands against the mattress of his crib. He broke out into a smile and a giggle when he saw her standing in the doorway.

"Hello little man," Evan said softly as she walked over to the crib and reached in to lift him up. "You have a good nap?" She asked him and took him over to the changing table. She laid him down and quickly began stripping him of the sleeper he was wearing. He lay on his back and kicked his legs as she quickly changed his diaper. Once she had changed him, Evan picked out a new pair of jeans and a T-shirt and worked his wriggling body into them. When she picked him up, he immediately grabbed for the chain around her neck and tried to stuff the cross and rose pendant into his mouth. "Oh no bud, that's Momma's." She gave him one of teething rings that he seemed to like and he shoved it into his mouth.

"There's someone you should meet, dude," she told him and left the nursery. She finger combed the thatch of dark blond hair as she walked down the stairs and into the living room. The conversation stopped as she entered. She smiled and walked over to John, who was sitting on the window seat and plopped the baby in his arms.

"Here you go, Grandpa," she said and then stepped back.

John looked down at the baby in his arms and found himself staring into the wide green eyes of his grandson. He looked up at Evan for a moment and then at Dean. There was a moment of panic when he looked back down at the baby and he pulled the ring from his mouth and squished up his face, looking like he was going to break out into a scream. But the baby only yawned and then closed his mouth, continuing to look up at John. He raised his hand and waved the ring at him.

"Um," John was at a loss for words for a moment. When he looked up at Evan, and then at Dean who had moved to her side, there was a suspicious moisture in his eyes. "He's-," he cleared his throat gruffly. "He's perfect." He said again, and then shifted him carefully, almost as though he were going to break if he breathed wrong. John felt like he had the first time Mary had given him Dean to hold. He ran one fingertip down the soft baby cheek and smiled when the baby giggled and rubbed his cheek against the rough finger.

Dean looked at Sam and saw the look on his brother's face, knowing that it mirrored his own. Their father, the badass marine turned demon hunter, the man who rarely showed any emotion beyond anger, looked ready to break down.

Kit sat on the couch and watched the stunned look on John's face and smiled. She bit her lip as she saw Sam and Dean look at their fathers reaction. She looked at the fond gaze that Sam sent to JD and closed her eyes briefly, uncertainty flooding through her. When she looked up again, she forced it aside.

"He's been anxious to see you, John," Evan said quietly, kneeling before him and looking at him as he watched the baby move in his arms. "We all have."

"I couldn't," he said softly, not wanting to scare JD.

"I know," Evan said quietly. "But you're here now." Rising up she ran her hand down the side of his cheek over his beard. "A little worse for wear, but you're here."

The rest of the afternoon they spent catching up with John. He told them of the hunts that he had been on since he had left from the hospital. When they moved into the dining room for dinner, Evan and Kit noticed that John still bore the limp created by the bullet that Sam had shot him with.

During dinner, Evan and Kit glanced at each other when they often found Sam, Dean and John watching them or JD. They had the feeling that there was something that none of them were telling them, and it was setting them on edge.

After dinner, they all retired back to the living room. Evan laid JD on the floor on his blanket and sat on the floor with him, leaning her back against Dean's leg as they sat talking.

"Does he always do that?" John asked a short time later, quirking his eyebrow at JD as the baby rolled over onto his back. They watched as he rolled his head back, drawing his bottom up closer to him. He then stretched out and repeated the action, dragging his body across the floor.

"That's how he creeps," Evan told him with a nod, used to her sons actions.

"Evan used to do that," Victoria assured John when he looked at the baby strangely. "I told you she was weird Dad," Dean said and then jerked as she pinched his leg.

"Well, you did some strange things as a baby too, Dean," John told him.

"Don't give her ammunition against me," Dean warned his father.

"Okay, I don't know about you guys, but the munchkin here had me up early this morning," Evan said a little while later. "I'm going to go up and put him to bed and then head off to bed myself." She scooped JD up into her arms and rose from the floor. She turned and gave Dean a soft kiss.

"Sleep tight Lil Dude," Dean said to the baby, running his finger down his cheek before turning to Evan. "I'll be up in a little while."

"Okay," she smiled and then took JD over to John. "Night Grampa."

"Goodnight Evan," he smiled at her and then looked at JD, the wonder still on his face as he looked at the little life. He felt a stab of anger at himself for what he had threatened to do. Or rather, what the demon had threatened to do all those long dark months ago. He held out a finger to the baby, who grabbed it and squeezed it hard. "Night little one," he said with gruff softness.

"I think I'm going to head off too," Kit said to Sam and then leaned up to kiss him softly.

"I won't be too long," he told her.

"Take your time. You guys need to catch up," Kit said and then rose from the couch where she had been sitting with Sam.

Edgar and Victoria, sensing that the Winchesters needed some time, made their farewells also and followed their daughters upstairs.  
"You didn't tell them the signs," John surmised once they were alone.

Dean leaned forward on the chair and rested his elbows on his knees, clasping his fingers between them. "No. We didn't."

"We thought they had enough to worry about," Sam added.

"They need to know, boys. It's started again," John told them.

"We know. We've been watching for them," Dean said to his father. "And JD turns six months' tomorrow."

"The demon is coming, boys," John said. "Tomorrow is our last chance with the Colt. Please tell me you have it."

"It's tucked away safely in the attic with the last bullet," Sam assured him. "We'll get it."

"Sammy," John started, then stopped. He didn't know what to say to his youngest son. If only he'd killed him like he'd asked, this could have been over. He looked between his sons and knew that they both knew what he was thinking. "We'll get it." Rising from his chair, John said to them. "I should go grab a motel room for the night."

"Dad, Evan and Kit made up the fold out couch in the attic for you. You're staying here," Sam said.

John started to shake his head, but Dean cut in. "If you leave, they'll be pissed."

"All right boys," John conceded and then followed his boys out of the living room and up the stairs.

John made his way up the fold down stairs into the attic and sat down on the edge of the bed. He heard his sons moving down stairs and heard first one door close and another open. He had been almost afraid to go to his boys, afraid he would see the anger that the disruption that was soon to come to their lives at his appearance. They finally had the beginnings of the lives that he had always wanted for them. And now they were going to be plunged into uncertainty again.

Sam closed the door behind him and leaned against it, watching Kit as she sat at her desk watching something on her computer. She quickly minimized the screen and shut the computer when she saw him in the mirror. She turned around on the chair and gave him a smile.

"Hey," she said softly and then rose up from the chair and went over to him. She slid her arms around his waist and laid her cheek against his chest.

Sam curled his arms around her back and held her tight, leaning his head down to kiss the top of her head. He hadn't been able to do that for a while. Kit had been acting strangely for the past few weeks, agitated and on edge. He had tried asking her about it, but she had always brushed it off.

"Did you and your Dad talk?" Kit asked him, turning her head to look up at him, her chin resting on his chest.

"Yeah," Sam said sadly and looked down at her. "Kit, there's something we have to talk about."

Kit felt a tremor of unease run through her. She bit her lip and wondered back to what he had seen on her computer when he came in. "Sure, babe," she said with false brightness.

Taking her hand, Sam led her over to their bed and pushed her down on the edge. He knelt in front of her and took her hands. He took a deep breath and let it out shakily. "Remember what I told you about what happened in the cabin"  
"Yeah," she said with a shudder. It had taken a long time after the accident before Sam would tell her what happened in the cabin, but when he finally had her heart had broken for the anguish he must have felt when faced with the possibility of killing his own father.

"There was something I didn't tell you, something from before that," he began.

"You're wrong," Evan said to Dean, shaking her head in disbelief. Her blood ran cold as she pulled away from him and began to pace the bedroom. "You have to be."

"Evan, baby. I wish I was," he said, watching her pace their bedroom floor, her long white night shirt flapping around her legs as she moved. "The signs are there."

"Then you're not reading them right," she retorted sharply.

He heard the fear and anger in her voice and wished that he could take it all back. But she had to know. They all did. They only had one chance left and it was going to take all of them. "No, Evan. I'm not. The cattle killings, the electrical storms, the temperature fluctuations. They're all signs."

"No," she denied with a vehement shake of her head. "The demon can't be coming here. JD's only," she stopped. "Six months' old. Tomorrow. He's the same age Sam was."

"Yes," Dean confirmed.

"That's why your father's here, isn't it?" Evan asked him, her voice cracking as her eyes grew damp with unshed tears. "He came because the demon is coming. Not because he wanted to see his grandson"  
"Evan, he came because he wants to protect JD the same as us," Dean told her.

"And you knew this might happen?" Evan said, her anger starting to grow. "You knew the signs and you didn't say anything?"

"Evan, I-," he started, but Evan's anger and fear spilled over.

"You knew that son of a bitch might come after our son and you didn't say a word!" She came over him and beating her small fists against his shoulders. Dean closed his eyes and let her vent her anger. He clenched his jaw shut against the pain of her attack, knowing that it was born out of fear. "All this time you knew! How could you not say anything?" Evan slammed her fists against his shoulders, tears streaming down her face.

"You had enough to worry about," he said simply.

"But this is my son," she cried, looking up at him, her cheeks flushed with anger, eyes bright with tears.

"Our son," he corrected her softly and then felt his heart catch in her throat as her face crumbled and she laid her forehead against his chest, her fingers curling into his shirt as she gave way to the tears. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her and going down with her when her legs gave way and she sank to the floor.

"Dean, I don't want to lose him," Evan cried miserably into his chest.

Dean wrapped his arms even tighter around her and laid his cheek on the top of her head. "We're not going to."

"I don't want to lose you either," she said in a small voice, then looked up at him, her face stained with tears. "It almost killed you last time. I don't know if I could," her heart tightened in her chest and she couldn't breath, the thought of it scaring her more than she could bear.

"You're not going to," he told her fiercely, his voice shaking as he took a deep breath. "You're not going to. I'm going to kill this son of a bitch."

"We're going to kill it," she corrected him, then curled her arms around his waist and held him tight.

The vision struck Sam as he was in the shower the next morning. It burned into his brain making him clench his eyes closed, his head pounding suddenly. It twisted and skewed sickeningly, the sounds echoing painfully in his ears. He ground the heels of his hands against his temples, but the pain wouldn't go away. It drove him to his knees and as he went down, he grabbed at the shower curtain, pulling it free of the rings.

flash

He was in a room that felt very familiar. The scent of baby powder, orange blossoms and vanilla surrounded him. He could hear voices in the distance. He clenched his eyes shut as his vision twisted and brightened for a second.

flash

The sound of soft gurgling and the ticking of a clock echoed loudly in his ears. He looked at the wall and saw the clock face, the classic cars standing out against in the moonlight that streamed in through the windows. The arms of the clock stopped at three am. The lights flickered around him. He looked towards the crib in the corner and saw the baby moving. He was pulled towards it and looked down. The baby looked up at him as if he were there. JD.

flash  
He heard the door open and light flooded in from the hallway. Evan moved past him into the room. He saw her lean over the crib and smile at JD. He wanted to reach out to her, take her and the baby away from this. She looked up and towards him as if she saw him. The horror on her face was evident as she was suddenly slammed against the wall and dragged by an invisible force up the wall to the ceiling. Sam tried to cry out but his voice was mute as he saw the blood seeping through the white nightgown she wore. He turned, his eyes widening as he saw what stood behind him.

Pain seared through his mind and he went black, his head pounding, his body shaking.

"Sam!" Kit cried as she pushed the door to the bathroom in and found Sam laying on the floor of the bathroom, the shower curtain wrapped around him. "Sam, oh my god. Dean!" Kit yelled through the bathroom as she went over to Sam's side, falling to her knees and taking his head between her hands. "Sam, talk to me."

Dean pushed open the door from Evan's bedroom and saw his brother and Kit on the floor. "Sam!" He went to his brother's side and shook his shoulders.

"I'm okay," Sam muttered slowly, his eyes opening looking up at them with a dazed look.

"What happened, Sammy?"

"Evan? JD?" Sam sat up a bit and looked around frantically. He breathed a sigh when he saw them standing in the bathroom doorway behind Dean.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Evan asked him, the paleness of his face frightening him.

"Yeah," he breathed roughly.

"Come on, let's get you off the floor," Dean said, putting Sam's arm around his shoulder and grasping one hand to pull him up off the floor and walked him back into Kit's bedroom. Kit followed behind them, making sure the shower curtain stayed around him.

"I'm gonna go put JD in his crib," Evan said, then turned and walked out of the bedroom and into the nursery. When she turned around to come back to Kit's bedroom, she found John standing in the doorway.

"What's going on?" He asked looking worriedly at her.

"There's a problem with Sam," she said and then followed him back into Kit's room.

"Sammy?" John came over to his youngest and put his hands on his shoulders.

"I'm okay Dad," Sam assured him and did up the buttons on his jeans. "My head hurts though."

"I'll get you some aspirin," Evan said and then went into the bathroom. She turned off the shower and then grabbed the large bottle of aspirin from the cabinet and a glass of water. Bringing it back to Kit's bedroom, she gave her sister the glass of water and then shook out a few of the small pills and handed them to Sam, who sent her a grateful smile.

"What happened, Sam?" Kit said, sitting beside him on the bed and took his hand. She looked at him worriedly. There was a bruise forming on his forehead and his face looked horribly pale. He swallowed the pills and took a drink of water.

"It was a vision," Sam said roughly, then cleared his throat.

"A vision?" Dean asked him. "Sam, you haven't had a vision since..." he started, then stopped. Since they last saw the demon in the cabin. "I know," Sam said, rubbing his forehead with the heel of his hand. "I thought that with everything in the cabin and the accident. I thought they'd gone away. I was wrong."

"What did you see, son?" John asked him, looking at him worriedly.

"Dean, close the door. Edgar and Victoria don't need to know this," Sam began and then waited as Dean closed Kit's bedroom door. "We were right. The demon is coming. Tonight."

"Here?" Kit asked him softly. When Sam had told her the night before about the signs, she had been furious that he hadn't warned them sooner. But she understood why he hadn't. He still carried some guilt over his mothers death, and even Jess's death. She knew that he had just been trying to protect Evan and JD until they were ready to deal with it.

"Yeah," Sam muttered and then looked at Kit. "I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner."

"Shh Sam, it's okay," she assured him, and then pressed her lips to his temple. "What did you see?"

"I saw Evan and JD," he said slowly and then looked at Evan, watching as her face paled. Dean reached out and took her hand, tugging her stiff body over to him as he wrapped one arm around the front of her chest and the other around her waist.

"In the nursery?" John asked his son.

Sam nodded. "Just like Mom. She was on the ceiling and she was bleeding. Just like Jess," his voice cracking. "Just like Monica was when I saw her in my vision before."

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Evan said weakly and Dean held her tighter.  
Kit looked at her sister and saw the fear on her face. She saw Dean's face harden and she felt Sam stiffen beside her. "So we take them away." She said suddenly. "Sam, you said it happened in the nursery. We take them away from the nursery, away from this house. That way it can't get to them. Once JD is past six months, it won't come for them."

"No matter where we go it will still find us," Dean said quietly.

"We'll ward the house," Evan said shakily. "Sam, that symbol that you have on the car, the," she started, snapping her fingers, her mind blanking on the name of it. "The Devil's Trap. You said that demons can't get through it or around it. We'll put that on all the entrances. We'll salt all the doors and the windows," she grasped, tears falling as she thought about what they could do as she grew more agitated.

Dean tightened his hold on her, leaning his forehead against the back of her head. The fear in her voice tore at him. "That won't work, Sweetheart."

John said quietly from the chair at Kit's desk. "We have to let the demon come."

"No!" She said vehemently. "That is not an option. I am not going to use JD as bait."

"Evan," Dean said slowly, the quiet tone of his voice breaking into her fear. "No matter where we go, what we do, this son of a bitch is going to come."

Evan pressed her hand against her forehead and cried softly, shaking her hanging head.

"We've got the Colt. And one bullet left. When it comes tonight, we shoot the damn thing," Sam said.

"But not here. This thing has a nasty tendency to set fire to the house. And I don't want it destroying this house. Your parents hate me enough as it is. I don't want to get any further on their bad side," he said with a bit of a joking tone in his voice, trying to relieve some of Evan's fear.

"So, we find a little rat trap motel to go to?" Evan said with a frown.

"Exactly. One that won't be missed if it burns to the ground," Sam said. "Dad? Can you scope one out for us?"

"Yeah," John said, nodding slowly.

"And no one says anything to my parents," Evan said, looking at Kit and finding her nodding, a slight smile of agreement on her face. "The less they know about this, the less they'll freak."

"First things first though," Dean said as he released Evan and walked through he bathroom to their bedroom. He began pulling open the drawers of her dresser and armoire and rifling through them. He grabbed all of the white nightgowns and night shirts that she had into a big armful.

"Um, Dean? What are you doing?" Evan asked him and then stood out of his way as he left the bedroom and went downstairs. "Dean?" She called after him, following him down the stairs. Kit and Sam and John following behind them.

Evan gave them a strange look as Dean grabbed the can of lighter fluid off of the top of the fridge, a pack of matches from one of the drawers and went out the back door. They went out onto the back porch and watched as he dumped the nightclothes into a large pile on the back lawn and began squirting the lighter fluid all over them.

Walking up to him, Evan crossed her arms over her chest and watched him. "Um, have you lost your mind?" she asked him.

"Precaution," he said simply as he flipped open the match book and struck one of them.

"Precaution?" She squeaked in dismay as he threw the match onto the pile and watched it go up in flames. "Dean, those are no clothes!"

"You'll thank me for this later," he said quietly and then turned around and walked up the back steps and into the house.

"Sam?" Kit asked him, seeing the look on Deans face as he strode by her.

"My mother, Jess and Monica were all wearing white nightgowns when the demon came after them. And in my vision, Evan was wearing one too," he told her softly.

Having heard the last part of Sam's explanation, Evan watched the pile of clothing burn and she understood what Dean was trying to do. "I'm never wearing white again."

"Why don't you leave JD with us this evening when you and Dean go out?" Victoria suggested later that afternoon when Evan and Dean told them that they were going to be going out for dinner.

"It's no biggie, Mom. The Baby Gap at the Galleria is having a sale. Sam and I want to see if I can pick up a few things for JD, you know, spoil him a little. And Evan and Dean need some downtime alone," Kit interjected when their mother tried to disrupt their plans.

"But what about John?" Edgar asked them, looking at the elder Winchester.

"Don't worry about me. I made plans with an old friend who lives here in town. An old Marine buddy. You know how we can be when we get together," John said smoothly.

"Well," Victoria said slowly, she had grown used to having everyone home in the evenings. "If you're sure..."

"Mom, Dean and I haven't been out together in," Evan paused as she suddenly realized something. "Actually, we've never been out on a date before."

"What do you mean? I took you out for dinner in Shasta," he reminded her.

"Only because the," she grimaced, "whatever it was that you torched on the barbeque disintegrated on my plate."

"I told you I couldn't cook," Dean said.

"And like I said before," Evan began, but Victoria stepped over to them.

"Okay, that will be quite enough out of you two," she said, taking her daughter by the shoulders and turning her towards the door. "You go upstairs and get ready for your date."

"Mom," Evan groaned.

"Go," Victoria said firmly and give her a gentle nudge towards the doorway.

"Do as your mother says," Dean added and then shut his mouth when Victoria turned towards him. "I'll go, somewhere else," he said quickly and darted out of the livingroom.

"And on that note," Kit said with a grin. "We're going to get over to the mall before everything is picked over." She went up the stairs and into the nursery she found JD sitting up in his crib, waving his teething ring at her. "Hello little guy," she said softly and reached over to pick him up. Settling him on her hip, she looked down at him and smiled. The wide green eyes were so like her sister's, but he had the resolute jaw of his father. As she watched him, she wondered briefly what her own child, when she had one, would look like. With a smile, she tucked away the thought and walked out of the nursery.

"Kit," Evan said from her bedroom doorway as Kit walked past and took hold of her arm, tugging her into her bedroom.

"What are you doing, Evan?" Kit said as she looked at her sister pawing through her armoire.

"Mom wants me to get ready for our "date"," Evan said then turned to look at her sister. "What are you supposed to wear to a date that you have no intention of going on?"

"Just wear jeans and a T-shirt," Kit told her.

"I tried that," Evan told her. "She said no, I have to actually dress up."

"So put on a dress," Kit said with a laugh.

"Kit, the only dress I have is the Pepto dress," Evan said to her. "And I am not wearing that ever again. I should have given it to Dean to burn," she muttered.

"You're on your own," Kit laughed.

"You're a load of help," Evan grumbled, pawing through her clothes.

"Yup," Kit grinned and then bounced JD slightly on her hip. "Say good-bye to Mommy"  
Evan looked up and smiled at her sons toothless grin. She looked at Kit and grinned. "I can't wait for you and Sam to have kids."

Kit looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"You're so good with JD. You two should think about it," Evan said as she came over and ran her fingertip under her son's chin and smiled as he giggled. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

"Yeah," Kit began and then said softly. "Someday." She looked at JD and grinned. "Let's get outta here."

"Where are we going?"

"John gave Dean the address," Kit assured her. "We'll see you soon."

Evan took a deep breath. She wasn't looking forward to tonight. But once it was over, they'd be able to get on with their lives. And John and Dean and Sam would be able to make up for all the time they had lost. She nodded at her sister, and then warned her son. "You behave for Aunt Kit and Uncle Sammy."

"I think we can handle him," Kit said and then walked out of her sister's bedroom. "Your mom is such a worry wart."

"I heard that!" Evan said as she rifled through the clothes hanging in the armoire. She finally found a dress tucked in the back and pulled it out to peer at it. The blue flowered material was light and summery and fell to about mid calf. For the life of her, she couldn't remember when or why she had gotten it, but it would do.

Quickly stripping out of her jeans and t-shirt, Evan dropped the dress over her head and smoothed it down over her hips. It was a little snug in the bust and hips, but she didn't plan on being in it long enough to care. Standing in front of the mirror, she ran a quick brush through her hair and applied a minimum of make up before finding a pair of white high heeled sandals and slipped into them.

Going downstairs, she found her mother waiting with Dean and her father in the living room. She walked in and rolled her eyes when Victoria brightened.

"Evangeline, you look wonderful," she said and then came over and fussed with her daughter's hair.

Evan swatted at her mothers hands. "Stop!" She ordered softly and then breathed a sigh of relief when Victoria stepped back and looked her over. "Why is it that I have to dress up and Dean," she started and then paused as she saw Dean sitting on the window seat in a pair of dress pants and a dress shirt. "Where did that come from?"

"The laundry room," he told her with a cocky smile.

"Now, doesn't he look handsome?" Victoria whispered to her daughter, and Dean's smile grew.

Evan hung her head. "Mom," she groaned. "Don't encourage him."

Dean rose from the window seat and came over to Evan, taking her hand. "Shall we go?" He asked her.  
"I called and made a reservation for you two for eight. I gave Dean the directions. You can go to a movie before dinner," Victoria said as Dean led Evan to the front door.

"Why do I feel like a lamb being lead to the slaughter?" Dean whispered in Evan's ear and she grinned.

"Because you are," she answered back and then turned to wave to her mother as they went out to the Impala.

"Have fun you two," Victoria said sweetly and closed the front door.

"I'll have more fun when I can get out of this dress," Evan muttered and adjusted the bust of the dress. Glancing over at Dean she saw him leer at her. "Don't get any funny ideas."

"Oh they aren't funny ideas, Sweetheart," he murmured, a grin crossing his face and Evan shook her head.

Sam pulled the Thunderbird up in front of the motel and put it in park. As he turned off the engine, he looked at the cracked and fading facade of the dumpy building. It was in the low rent district of town. The neon sign displayed the fact that the motel rooms could be rented cheap for an hour.

"Dad went all out on this one," Sam muttered as he pushed open the car door and climbed out.

Kit looked in distaste at the motel and shook her head as she got out of the car and opened the back seat to unbuckle the baby seat from the back seat and lifted it up. "Evan's gonna flip."

"Hopefully we won't be here long," Sam said and approached his fathers truck. One of the doors opened and John stepped out. He stepped aside and let Sam and Kit into the room.

"Eww," Kit said as she walked into the room. The dark brown shag carpeting was stained in various places and she was almost afraid to wonder by what. The paisley bedspread was faded and threadbare in many places and the orange plastic chairs were scarred and marked with cigarette burns, as was the tabletop.  
"I know it's not much to look at," John said as she set the car seat on the table. She sent him a look that spoke volumes, but kept her mouth shut. "I rented the room next door too," he said and opened the connecting door into a twin of the room that they were in.

"Actually, this is perfect Dad," Sam said. "When Dean gets here, we can set up the night vision cameras and we can sit in here and wait for the demon, and still see JD."

"Why? The demon has to know that we're going to be waiting for it," Kit said to them, sitting gingerly on the edge of the chair and rocking JD's car seat gently.

"Because we have to keep Evan out of that room," John said to Kit. "You're right though, it knows we're going to be waiting for it. But I don't think it's the children it's after."

"What do you mean Dad?" Sam asked him.

"When the demon came to our house that night, it didn't hurt you Sammy," John explained. "And when it killed Jess," John briefly looked at Kit as if to gauge her reaction to the mention of the other girl, when he saw no change in her demeanor he continued. "It didn't hurt you then either."

Sam thought for a moment. "When it came after Max's mother, it didn't hurt him either. And it didn't try to hurt Rosie. Just Monica."

"Exactly," John confirmed.

"So you think that, what? Right now it's just after the mothers?" Kit asked them, looking at JD.

"The demon said that Mom and Jess stood in the way of it's plans for me and the other children like me," Sam reminded her.  
"This demon can sense something in these children," John said.

"Like Sam's visions. And Max's telekinesis," Kit said. "But when they're babies, that power hasn't developed yet."

"Sharp girl," John said and smiled fondly at Kit. He knew he liked these girls for a reason.

"But what's it's plan for us? And why kill the mothers?" Sam wanted to understand, had to understand why his mother and Jess had to die. And why Evan and possibly Kit would have been it's next target.

"I don't' know, Sammy," John said honestly.

"Well, it isn't going to get a chance to follow through on it's plan," Kit said in determination.

"No, it's not. But whatever happens, Evan does not go into that room," Sam said.

Kit snorted. "You try keeping her out."

Dean pulled up beside the Thunderbird and his father's truck and parked the car. Evan peered out the windshield at the building and grimaced.

"God, I'll be glad when this is over," she muttered as they climbed out of the car. She went over to the T-bird and popped the trunk open, rooting around inside of it until she came up with a small duffel bag. Giving the motel one more glance, she reached back in and pulled out a few blankets.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked her, coming over to her a duffel bag of his own slung over his shoulder.

"JD is not touching anything in there," she said, straightening up and slamming the trunk closed.

"We won't be here long," he assured her and then walked over to where his brother was waiting at the open door.

"I hope not," Evan said as she stepped into the room and looked around. "Sis?"

"Yeah?" Kit grinned, knowing what Evan was going to say.

"I think we have a winner on the "nastiest places ever visited" list."

"I think it's charming," Dean tried to say with a straight face, but even he had wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Uh huh," Evan drawled. "Where's the bathroom? I'm getting out of this dress."

Kit pointed the way and Evan went into the bathroom, setting the duffel bag on the counter gingerly. She stripped quickly and pulled on her jeans and T-shirt and a pair of battered runners before pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail.

When she left the bathroom she found stowed her bag on the table and grabbed the seat on the other side of Kit and took JD out of his car seat and held him on her lap, her arms curved protectively around him. His head nuzzled back against her and he babbled quietly as they watched the men position the camera.

"That's perfect," Kit said as she looked at the monitor and found that they had aimed it square on the bed.

"I figured that we would put JD on the bed and let him sleep there," Kit said to her sister.

"That's why I brought the blankets," Evan told her and nodded towards the pile on the table.

"Well that's done," Dean said as they came back into the room.

"Where's the Colt?" John asked him and Dean set the duffel bag on the table. Unzipping it, he pulled out a wooden gun case and flipped it open. The antique Colt and the single bullet lay inside.

"This is our last chance," Sam said softly as he looked at the gun.

"It's all we're going to need," John assured him.

"So how long before it comes?" Evan asked, a shiver of nervous energy running through her.

"I don't know," Dean said, looking at her. "But we might as well settle in. And just so you know for our little slumber party here? I don't braid hair, and I don't paint toe nails."

Hours later, after the dinner that Evan and Kit had run out to a local restaurant to get had been eaten and cleared away, they sat quietly, waiting. Sam and Kit sat at the table playing a game of cards. John was busily making notes in his journal while Dean sat on the bed, polishing the barrel of the Colt. JD lay on his stomach on a blanket beside him, watching him intently, his little hand stretching out towards him. Evan paced the room impatiently.

"Pacing isn't going to do any good, Sis," Kit said softly.

"I hate the waiting," Evan muttered, folding her arms across her stomach and continued pacing.

"Dean was the same way when he was younger," John looked up from his journal and looked at the young woman and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"You should have seen Evan in the car on vacations with our parents," Kit said and then laughed as Evan glared at her.

"You weren't much better."

"I'm not the one who," Kit began but Evan cut her off.

"Don't you dare."

"We are going to have to talk later, Kitty," Dean said and grinned at Evan.

"Dean, what is JD chewing on?" Evan said suddenly, darting over to the bed and scooping up her son. As she did, she heard a soft little "clink". She gently tugged his little hand away from his mouth and pried his fingers open. "A bullet? Dean, he's got a bullet in his mouth!" she cried.

Dean looked down at the gun box that he had tucked against the side of his leg while he'd been polishing the gun. Flipping it open he found the box empty. "How did he get that? I had the box closed."

"Ow!" Evan said in surprise as she ran her finger around the inside of JD's mouth to make sure he hadn't hurt himself. Taking him over to the light, she looked into his mouth. "Oh my god. He cut his first tooth!" Her excitement outweighed her anger and she took him over to Dean and showed him the small sliver of tooth peeking through his top gum.  
"Cut his first tooth on a bullet. Why does that not surprise me?" Sam said with a grin as Evan examined the tooth again.

"It's a tooth, Evan," Dean said to her and she looked at him, her face showing her disappointment.

"Guys just don't understand, Sis," Kit told her.

Looking at Dean she said. "Trust me, it's a big deal." Sitting down beside Kit, the two of them examined JD's mouth.

Dean looked at his father. "I don't understand women." John chuckled softly at his son.

"He's finally asleep," Evan said as she put JD in his car seat on the bed in the next room a short time later. Taking the canister of salt that Dean had brought into the room, she laid a ring around him and then covered it up with the pillows from the beds.

"What are you doing?" Kit whispered.

"In case that son of a bitch gets past us, he's not going to be able to touch JD," Evan answered back. She leaned down and kissed the baby softly and rose up. She followed Kit out of the room, pausing in the doorway, giving the sleeping child a last look before she closed the door softly, leaving it open a crack.

Kit sat back down on the chair beside Sam. his hand reached out to hers, curling tightly around her fingers. John sat on the edge of the bed, his hands clasped tightly between his knees. Dean leaned back against the headboard of the bed, one leg propped up on the bed. Evan sat between his legs, her temple resting on his knee. The Colt lay at the ready on the bedside table, inches from Dean's hand. They stared at the small monitor, watching JD sleeping. Waiting. Evan bounced one leg, filled with nervous energy. Dean rubbed one hand up and down her back slowly.  
"Sis, ten points. Song, year, artist," Kit whispered, and Evan turned her head to look at her, a weak smile on her face. "My problems are few when I am with you, what should I do?"

"Uh," Evan tried to think back even as her mind strayed back to her sleeping son. "Where do I go from here. 1990. New Kids on the Block."

"Oh god," Sam groaned, looking at Evan. "You actually listened to them?"

"I was nine, of course I listened to them," she replied.

"I have to leave you now," Dean said firmly and Evan grinned at him.

"This is what you guys do while hunting?" John asked them from the bed.

"Either this or Supernatural Jeopardy, during which we kicked your boys' asses," Kit said with a grin.

"You did not," Sam countered.

"We totally did," Evan remarked, then looked at John. "It helps pass the time." She chuckled softly as he shook his head at them. "Okay, my turn." She thought hard. "And when they got up on their feet they made the show."

There was silence for a moment, each of them thinking. John broke the silence. "The Load-Out. 1977. Jackson Browne."

Sam and Dean looked at their father in surprise. He stared back at them. "I listen to music too, boys."

The lights in the room flickered.

John, Dean and Sam were alert in a second. Dean grabbed for the Colt. Evan rose from the bed and stared at the monitor, taking a step towards the door. Dean grabbed at her hand and tugged her back, shoving her behind him.

"Dean," she whispered urgently.

"Stay behind me," he ordered her sternly.

Kit took her sister's hand and looked at her. "Sis, please listen to him."

Although it went against all her instincts, Evan stood still. Her muscles tensed as they waited. She grabbed the back of Dean's shirt as a form materialized in the room next to the bed. An agonized whimper left her, but she fought the urge to run into the room and move between the form of the demon her child. She felt Kit's hand squeeze her shoulder, holding her back as the demon moved closer to the bed.

"Now, Dean, go!" John hissed when the demon stopped at the side of the bed and leaned over it.

Dean rushed the door and threw it open. He raised the gun and pointed it at the demon, but froze. Sam, Kit and John moved in behind him, trying to block Evan from the doorway, but she pushed her way into the room beside Dean. She stared at the figure before her. The soft blond hair whispered around her shoulders. The serene face smiling gently at them all.  
She raised her hands towards them. "Dean."

"Mom?" Dean croaked.

"Dean, that is not your mother," John said sharply. He looked at the vision before him. "You're not Mary. Shoot it Dean."

"Dean?" Evan said quietly, her voice trembling.

"Dean that's not Mom," Sam said to him. "Mom is dead. This thing killed her. Shoot it."

Dean closed his eyes for a moment and cleared his head. He heard them, he knew what they were saying was true. But still his heart clenched in his chest. He clenched his jaw tight. "You son of a bitch!" He snarled and squeezed the trigger.

The vision of Mary Winchester's face disintegrated into a black cloud of vapor as the bullet sliced through it. The cloud reformed itself into the body of a large male. Its features were indistinct, but its yellow eyes glowed in the dark. A horrible laugh issued from within it.

Evan screamed as she was ripped from Dean's side and slammed against the wall. She felt a pressure against her throat as she was dragged upward.

"Evan!" Dean screamed as her body slid up the wall. He could hear her gasping for breath, could see her kicking her feet against the wall. "You son of a bitch! Let her go!"

"Dean," she choked out, struggling against the force that pinned her against the wall. She could feel her body moving up the wall and onto the ceiling. She looked down at her son and fear streaked through her. "Help him," she whimpered. She could feel the ceiling grow warm beneath her back. "Dean, save JD."

Kit watched her sister struggle against the ceiling, her fear filled face staring down at her son. Without a second thought, she rushed towards the bed, but was slammed back against the wall, the breath knocked from her.

"Surprising you want to save the child, Katarina, considering what you were thinking of doing," it said slowly to her.

The demon turned and reached towards the bed, but was stopped by the protective barrier created by the salt ring under the pillows. Its face darkened for a moment and it turned its feral yellow eyes on them.

Dean didn't know what to do. The bullet, their last chance had no effect on it. They were powerless against it now.

John began chanting in Latin, but neither Dean nor Sam could understand him. Whatever it was that he said, stopped the Demon, making it glare at him its face twisting in hatred and anger.

Sam grabbed Dean's knife from the small pouch on his brother's belt and flipped it open, slashing at the demon, but it only laughed.

"You think that is going to do anything?" it asked, its voice harsh and cold. "I would think more about freeing your girlfriend." Sam turned his attention to Kit, struggling against the force that kept her against the wall. He grabbed at her hands, reaching out to him.

"Sam," she whimpered, fighting to take a deep breath.

The demon turned to John and Dean and laughed at them. "You should have let Sam kill me when he had the chance," it said to Dean. "You might have saved yourself a lot of trouble."

"You sadistic son of a bitch," Dean muttered, taking a step towards it, but felt the force wrap around him, holding him still.

"Let them go," John pleaded with it. "Let them all go."

"Why would I want to do that? I'm having too much fucking with your family," it said cruelly.

"Please," John said brokenly, hearing the girls gasp for air. Evan started to go limp as she was deprived of oxygen, but Kit remained struggling.

"Poor little Evan," it said, glancing up at the ceiling at her. "She's outgrown her usefulness. I should be kind and put her out of the misery you're going to cause her," it said, turning to Dean.

Dean clenched his fists at his sides, but couldn't move.

The Demon turned to Kit. "Now Kit here. She's still useful. You may have stopped me from getting at little JD, who might I add is going to be one powerful little bastard. But this little one here," The demon smiled in cruel pleasure as it moved towards Kit and put its hand on her stomach. "This one is going to be a real force to be reckoned with."

Dean turned his look on Kit, his eyes widening as understanding dawned on him. "Kit?"

"Sis?" Evan groaned, looking down at her sister. "You're?"

"Why didn't you," Sam turned stunned eyes on her as he realized what the demon was saying.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered at Sam, struggling against the wall.

"Like I said. I love fucking with this family," the demon said. It stepped away from her, looking at them. "I'll be back, say same time next year?" As it vanished, its chilling laugh filled the room.

Evans started to scream as flames began licking around her. "Dean! Get JD out of here!"

"Dad, get JD!" Dean shouted and then reached up to grab Evan's outstretched hand. Curling his fingers tightly and pulled. Evan screamed as the ceiling burst into flames and she was released.

John rushed for the bed and grabbed the baby from the bed, curling it against him as he ducked and ran out of the room as the air above him exploded into flame.

Dean grabbed Evan and held her tightly, half dragging, half pulling her towards the door. Sam pulled Kit along behind him and out the door. The room burst into flames, the force of the heat knocking them forward to the pavement.

"JD?" Evan gasped, looking around, coughing harshly.

"He's right here," John said softly, bringing the baby over to her. He handed JD over to her and checked Dean to make sure that his son was okay before looking over to Sam to make sure that he and Kit were okay.

"Kit?" Evan asked once she had assured herself that her son was alright. Looking around for her sister, she saw Kit leaning back against the front of the T-Bird catching her breath.

"I'm okay Sis," Kit said weakly, then looked up at Sam and saw the anger on his face and knew that she had some explaining to do.

"You're pregnant?" Sam asked her.

"Sam, I -" Kit began.

"Talk about this elsewhere," John ordered them. "The fire department is going to be here in a few minutes. You don't want to be here when they get here."

"But, Dad," Dean started.

"Dean, Sam, get the girls and JD out of here," John ordered. "We don't want a lot of questions."

"Dad," Sam began.

"Go Sam, now. I'll deal with the cops."

Nodding, Sam grabbed Kit around the waist and pulled her up and taking her over to the car. They climbed in and Sam quickly pulled out.

Dean grabbed the car seat and put it in the back of the car while Evan climbed into the car. He put the car in drive and with one last look at his father, he peeled out of the motel parking lot and followed his brother.

"It was telling the truth back there, wasn't it? You're pregnant," Sam asked without looking away from the road as he wound his way through the city streets.

"Sam, come on," Kit chided. "It's a demon. Lying's what they do best."

With an angry curse, Sam pulled into an empty parking lot and slammed the car into park. He turned in the seat to face Kit, but the more he thought about it, the more he needed to step away from her. He shoved the door open and got out of the car. The Impala pulled up behind them as Kit got out of the car as well.

"No, uh," he said firmly. "Not this time. You're lying to me, Kit. How could you? I mean," Sam ran his hands through his hair. "I knew something was wrong that you weren't talking about, but this? Why didn't you tell me?" Sam frowned darkly at her. "I had to find out my girlfriend's pregnant from a fucking demon? From the thing that killed my mom?"

Kit's jaw went slack. "Why didn't I say something? Why?" Kit pointed at Dean and Evan who had gotten out of the car and were standing at the front of it, wisely staying the hell out of the conversation. "Because been there, done that. And we all know it went over SO fucking well the first time."

"Things turned out fine!" he snapped.

"Fine? Fine? Evan nearly wore a pattern in the carpet from pacing waiting for Dean to answer the damn phone," she gave Dean a pointed look. "Dean nearly freaked out..."

"No I-", Dean started.

Evan smacked him in the arm and hissed, "Shut up"  
"Dad could have had another heart attack and he was ready to kill Dean. Evan threatened to run away from home over it. Mom cried in their bedroom when she thought no one was home. And everybody got so damn overprotective that we ended up down one damn good hunter right when we needed her most."

"For her protection and the baby's!" Sam retorted.

"I don't need protection!" Kit snapped. "I can take care of myself!"

"Yes, you can. But there's someone else to consider here," Sam pointed angrily at Kit's stomach. "Or did you just conveniently forget that part. Or that the baby's my child too!"

"This is exactly why I didn't tell you yet!" Kit snapped. "We were going after the demon that tried to destroy your family, that was trying to destroy OUR family too. You needed me there tonight, not holed up somewhere for my own good. I did what I thought was best for us, for all of us. And I'll keep doing what I think is best."

Sam grabbed her arm. "Earlier, it said it was surprised, 'considering what you planned on doing'. What did that mean?"

Kit paled. "Let go of my arm, Sam. It's not important."

"What did it mean Kit?"

"I thought about not having the baby," she told him honestly. She cringed when Sam turned dark eyes on her. She ignored Evan's shocked gasp and Dean's stammer of argument.

"You were going to have an abortion?" He asked her as he dropped his grip on her, silent and oddly calm. "Were you even going to tell me?"

"I didn't know what to do Sam!" she cried. "I was scared, okay? No, it wasn't what I wanted to do. It was what I thought, for a day or two, might be the best decision, considering the circumstances." Kit's eyes glittered and her mouth quivered as she tried not to cry. "And Mom and Dad... they were so HURT when Evan got pregnant. I didn't want to disappoint them. Or let everyone else down by not being there when I was needed. I just... this isn't the way I wanted things, okay? I wanted to be able to be happy about having a baby, to have my husband be happy about becoming a father."

"So we'll get married," Sam said logically.

"I don't want to get married!" She blurted, then retracted her comment quickly. "I do, but not like this!"

"God dammit Kit! You should have told me!" Sam snarled and then turned back to the Thunderbird. "I have to," he stopped and looked at her. "I have to," he couldn't finish and climbed into the car.

"Sam!" Kit cried as he got in and started the car.

"Dean," Evan said quickly, nudging him.

"I"m going," Dean replied and then gave her the keys and headed towards the T-Bird. As he passed by Kit, he touched her cheek, looking down at her. "I'll talk to him." He kissed Kit's tear-stained cheek and then went around the car and climbed in. The door had barely closed when the car shot forward and out of the lot.

Evan crossed over to her sister, putting her arm around her. Kit leaned on her older sister's shoulder, shaking as her tears grew more forceful. Evan really wanted to smack her for not saying something sooner, to anyone, much less her out and out lies lately. Right now wasn't the time though, Kit needed her big sister. "Remember when I said I would be glad when you got pregnant so I could laugh and mock?" Evan asked her a few moments later.

"Yeah," Kit sniffled miserably.

"Prepare for the mockage," Evan smiled. "Hey, now I know why the Boob Fairy visited you all of a sudden," Evan grinned. "Ah, Sis," she said as Kit's laugh turned to a soft cry. "It'll be okay."

"Sammy," Dean began then stopped when Sam glared at him.

"Don't Dean," he said sharply. "She should have told me"  
"Yeah, she should have. She shouldn't have lied. She shouldn't have come with us tonight. She shouldn't have done a lot of things. But she was scared, dude," Dean said.

"I can't believe you're defending what she did," Sam said to his brother.

"I'm not. I'd like to rake her over the coals for keeping it from us too, but I think she feels bad enough right now."

"She put herself in the line of danger. She put our child in danger. That demon could have killed them both tonight!" Sam ranted as he drove.Dean opened his mouth to say something, but Sam continued, working up a full head of steam. "She thought about aborting it Dean!"

"Only for a few days," Dean pointed out.

"It doesn't matter! She thought it. And she lied to me. She said everything was fine. This is not fine. This is-," Sam stopped and took a breath. "This is huge! This is going to change our whole lives."

"Like having JD changed ours," Dean pointed out.

"Kit's pregnant," Sam said more to himself. "Huh."

"All those times that I kept trying to get you to go on a date," Dean smirked. "Looks like you didn't need my help."

Sam looked at his brother and made a confused face, then back at the road. He couldn't help the smile that broke out over his face, nor the laugh that escaped him.

"Feel better?" Dean asked him a few minutes later.

"Yeah. Still not happy about what she did though," he said.

"I know Sammy. But that is something that you have to talk to her about."

"You're right," Sam said. "Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean settled back against the seat of the Thunderbird and looked at his brother.

"I'm going to be a father."

"Join the club," Dean grinned at the expression on his brother's face.

"What the hell is this!" Edgar shouted from his office two days later, just before he came barging into the kitchen and slapped a newspaper down in the middle of the kitchen table.

"What's wrong Dad?" Evan asked him before looking down at the newspaper and paling. The page was opened to a newspaper article that carried a picture of a burning building. Evan instantly recognized the rat trap motel that they had stayed in.

"Is that not your father's truck?" Edgar asked, looking between Sam and Dean.

"Uh, yes sir, it is," Sam said hesitantly.

"Um, Dad, John did go see a friend of his. Maybe that was where he was staying," Kit said to her father.

"Uh huh. Where John was staying," Edgar said and then picked up the newspaper. "Witnesses claim," he began reading from the article, "seeing a black Chevy Impala," he looked at Dean pointedly, "and a red Thunderbird," he turned his look on Evan, "fleeing the scene."

Evan groaned and hung her head. "Dad, we can explain."

"Edgar, what's wrong?" Victoria asked as she walked into the kitchen and saw the looks on everyone's face.

"Your daughters were just going to explain why they were at the scene of a suspected arson!"

"Oh my god," Victoria said softly, looking at the four of them. "What happened?"

"We were there, yes," Evan said to them. "But we didn't start the fire."

"Did we interrupt something?" Angie said from the doorway, startling their mother. Kevin stood beside her peering at them.

"Angela, never sneak up on someone," Victoria breathed roughly.

"Sorry?" Angie said in surprise at the tone of her mothers voice. "What's going on?"

"Uh, work stuff," Kit said to her sister.

"More ghosts?" Angie said and they all looked at her and then at Kevin. Angie looked back at them. "I told him the truth about you guys."

"You did?" Sam and Dean asked in unison.

"Yeah, she did," Kevin interjected. "So you guys really hunt down ghosts and demons?" Kit and Evan nodded at him slowly, gauging his reaction. "Cool," was all he said.

"Can we get back to the discussion at hand here?" Edgar demanded.

"I think we better move into the living room," Evan said, rising from her chair. She waited for her parents to walk out of the kitchen with Angie and Kevin in the lead before she started to follow. She stopped when Kit grabbed at her elbow.

"I don't want Mom and Dad to know about," she looked down at her stomach, "You know."

"Won't hear it from me," Evan assured her and then followed her parents out to the livingroom. "Like I said, we didn't start the fire. The demon did."

"A demon?" Angie said in confusion.

"Not just a demon Angie. The demon. The one that tried to kill Sam and Dean before. The one that killed their mother."

"Oh god," Angie cried, looking at the blank expressions on the young mens faces.

"That thing came after them again?" Edgar demanded.

"It came after JD," Dean explained. "And Evan. It wanted to kill her, like it did our mother."

Victoria paled as she looked at her daughter. "Did you know it was coming?" When Evan nodded she grew angry. "You lied to us that day."

"Yes, Mom we did," Kit said. "We didn't want to scare you or Dad."

"You took our grandson into a place like that? Used him as bait?"

"We didn't use him as bait," Sam clarified.

"You took him where he could have been hurt!" Edgar snarled.

"If they'd stayed here, it would have come here, and you would have lost your house also," John said from the doorway. He'd been up in the attic going through his list of contacts to see if anyone had any information for him. Having heard the raised voices, he'd come down to find out what was going on.

"You don't know that," Victoria said to him sharply.

"Yes I do," he said bleakly. "Dean didn't want you to lose your house. So I found a motel that no one would miss if something happened to it."

"You were in on this?" Edgar asked of John.

"We knew that the demon was coming," Sam told them. "JD was six months' old, and we'd seen the signs."

"Did you kill it?' Angie asked them, then whimpered as they looked away from her.

"I tried," Dean said gruffly, his mind going back to what had happened that night, replaying it in his head.

"You endanger JD and our daughters, and you didn't even kill it? You missed it?"

"He didn't miss it Dad," Evan said, reaching for Dean's hand. Her heart ached at the look on his face.

"Some hunter your son turned out to be," Edgar sneered at John.

"Dad stop it!" Evan said sharply.

"Evan, don't. Don't bother," Dean said quietly and she looked at him.

"Dean," she said, her voice softening at the bleak look on his face. She reached out to touch his cheek but he moved his head away.

"Your father's right. I missed the shot," he said softly. Stepping away from her, Dean looked at her sadly.

"No, Dean, you didn't," she said softly.

"Stop, Evan," Dean said sharply. "I did. It's my fault. Maybe the demon was right. Maybe you guys are better off without me."

"I don't believe that," Evan said sharply, catching at his shoulder as he turned away from her and started to walk out of the living room. "Where are you going?"

"I need to clear my head," he told her.

"Dean," Evan began, but Dean cupped her cheek and leaned his head down to kiss her softly. He then turned away and walked out of the house.

"Let him go Evan," John said to her quietly.

"John, I can't," Evan argued.

"He'll be back," John assured her.

"Honey, let him go," Edgar said from behind her.

Evan hung her head when she heard the sound of the Impala starting up and the squeal of the tires as Dean pulled out of the driveway. She turned to her father and said quietly. "I hope you're happy."

"Evangeline," he started but she put up a hand.

"No Dad, don't," she shook her head slowly as she looked at him. "Don't you think Dean feels bad enough? This demon took their mother away. It tried to kill them. And then to add insult to injury, it took their mother's form and tries to taunt Dean into shooting it?"

"If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I should have killed it when I had the chance," Sam said dully.

"Sam, no," Kit said to him softly, looking at the tortured look on his face. "That would have meant killing your father."

"Kit's right Sam. This thing is fucking with us again," Evan said. "If you'd killed your father, the guilt would have torn you apart. That's what this thing is trying to do to us now. Tear us all apart. And it's got the perfect ally in Dad."

"Sis," Kit said, hearing the hard tone in her sisters voice.

"No, Kit," Evan said softly and then looked back at her father. "Dad, it wasn't Dean's fault."

"He missed the shot," Edgar began.

"No, he didn't Dad," Evan suddenly thrust her hands into her hair. She had been thinking about it over the past few days, now everything made sense. "God, I am so stupid!" They looked at her in surprise at her outburst. "I should have seen it before. The Colt was never going to work."

"That gun was our last chance," John said to her.

"That gun was a useless piece of shit!" Evan snapped.

"The Colt worked," Sam said to her. "Dad killed a Vampire with it. Dean shot a demon with it"  
"And Sam shot at the demon with it in Salvation," Kit reminded her.

"And what happened there?" Evan asked Sam.

"Same thing that happened to Dean. It vanished," Sam said slowly as he started to think about what Evan was saying.

"Exactly," she said grimly. "When John shot the Vampire, and when Dean shot that guy in the ally when it tried to kill Sam, the demons were in human form."

"But the Demon was in human form the other night," Kit reminded her sister.

"No, Kit, I mean the demons that they killed," Evan said and then saw the understanding on Kit's face.

"Were in a human host," she finished and Evan nodded.

"That makes sense. A vampire is a demon who takes over the human body," Kevin said and they looked at him. "What? My little sister liked watching Buffy."

"And you were worried about telling him," Kit said to Angie, who looked sheepishly at them.

"You knew that, didn't you John?" Evan turned to John and saw the look on his face. "When the demon was inside of you and you told Sam to shoot you, you knew why."

"Christ," John said slowly, piecing together the snippets of information he had retained. He could remember everything about what the Demon had done and made him do, but his own thoughts were hazy.

"I don't understand," Edgar said.

"To kill the demon, Dean would have had to kill an innocent victim, Dad. Some poor schmoe whose only crime was being the one that the demon decided to possess. And then you really would have had a reason to hate him, now wouldn't you"  
"Evangeline," he drawled warningly.

"No Dad," Evan said slowly. "You're always looking for a way to blame Dean. Well this time, you blamed him for something that wasn't his fault and drove him away."

"Honey, I -," he began, but Evan shook her head.

"Dad," she started but stopped when she heard JD start to cry up in the nursery. "Don't bother." She told him and then turned and walked out of the livingroom, taking the stairs to the nursery two at a time. Pushing the door open, she found JD sitting up in the crib. His face brightened into a smile when he saw her, the sliver of his one little tooth peeking through and she grinned at him. "Come here, little one," she said softly and picked him up out of the crib. Sitting down on the rocking chair by the window, she cuddled him closely, breathing in the sweet, baby scent of him. "What are we doing to do about your Dad, kiddo?"

Later that night, Evan lay dozing lightly on the bed, JD curled up against her side. She opened her eyes and looked at the glowing numbers on the clock. Glancing at the spot beside her she knew that Dean still wasn't back yet. Sitting up, she reached for the cell phone at the side of her bed and flipped it open, dialing Dean's number. It went right to voicemail and she snapped the phone shut again. She bit her lip in uncertainty and then made up her mind.

Carefully scooping JD up into her arms, she left the bedroom and went up to the nursery and laid him down in his crib. Closing the door silently, she went back into her room and then through the bathroom to tap on Kit's door. She waited while she heard a slight movement from in her sister's bedroom and then the door opened. Sam peeked his head around the door and squinted at her.

"Evan? What's wrong?' He asked her sleepily.

"Dean's not back yet. I'm going to go look for him," she told him.

"Do you want us to come with you?" He rubbed his eyes, looking at her a little more alert.

"No," she shook her head. "But could you watch JD? He's sleeping, and should sleep right through."

"Sure," he mumbled.

"Thanks, Sammy," she smiled at him and then went back to her room. She pulled off her nightshirt and yanked on the jeans she had been wearing earlier. Tugging a T-shirt over her head, she pushed her arms through one of Dean's flannel shirts and then grabbed her cell phone off of the night stand.

Making her way quietly downstairs, she took her purse from under the entry table. Jamming her feet into a pair of battered sneakers, she slipped out of the house. Starting the car, she backed out into the quiet street and headed away from their neighborhood. As she drove, she tried to think.

"So, if I were Dean, where would I go?" She asked herself. "Somewhere with a pool table," she answered quickly. The only problem was, that there were any number of places that had pool tables; sports bars, pool halls, most any bar. And that was assuming that he was still in Sacramento.

Evan grinned suddenly and leaned over slightly to open the glove compartment. She rooted around inside. Pulling out a small electronic device, she flipped it on and waited for a moment. During his renovation of her car, and while rebuilding the Impala, Dean and Sam had installed GPS systems on their cars so they would always know where each other were. When the saw the stationary blip on the screen, she turned down the street that would take her to him.

The sports bar was not in the best section of town. In fact it was not all that far away from the motel they had stayed in the other night. She looked through the parking lot until she found the Impala parked away in the corner of the lot. Parking next to it, Evan peered into the car, thinking that maybe Dean was sleeping inside, but it was empty.

Looking at the dingy sports bar, Evan frowned and then walked over to the front doors. She jumped back from the doors as they flew open and a body was unceremoniously dumped down the front steps. She gave the semi-unconscious body a quick look and was immediately relieved when she found that it wasn't Dean. Turning back to the doors, she went in and was immediately assailed with the smells of stale beer, cigarette smoke and sweaty bodies. Her nose wrinkled in distaste, but she pushed herself into the sports bar.

Her eyes adjusted to the dim interior and she looked around. Not seeing Dean at the bar, she picked her way through the bodies, batting at a hand that grabbed at her ass, she didn't' work here, she didn't have to put up with the groping hands. Making her way to the back of the sports bar, she found the four pool tables. Quickly looking over the crowds at the tables, her heart fell when she didn't find Dean amongst them.

"Well, hell," she muttered to herself.

"Was you looking to get in on a game there darlin'?"

Evan turned and saw the tall, slender Hispanic male behind her. She tensed immediately, and her eyes flicked to his neck, even as her hand crept up into the arm of her jacket for the stake that she always concealed there. She forced herself to relax when she saw the pulse beating under his skin. "Actually, no. I don't play. I was looking for my," she paused ever so slightly, "boyfriend. His car is outside."

"Can't be much of a boyfriend if he's here, left a sexy little chica like you at home," he said and Evan heard the slur of his words and realized that he was very drunk. "Come on, why don't you and I have a game," he tried to put his arm around her shoulders, but Evan sidestepped him.

"No, I really do need to find him. He's about six feet, really short, dirty blond hair, leather jacket," she started and then looked around. Half of the guys in the bar had leather jackets. Wonderful. "He was wearing biker boots and jeans?"

"Oh, you mean Mikey," the man said. "Asshole took me for over four hundred dollars."

"That sounds like him," Evan said, more to herself than to him. She took another side step away from him and continued to look around the bar.

"Yeah, he's in the back with Rosa."

Evan froze, her gaze snapping back to him. "Excuse me? Who's Rosa"  
"The waitress. He was chattin' her up something terrible," the tall man said, and then grinned at her mischievously. "Kept smacking her on the ass and whispering things at her."

"Uh huh," Evan began. "And you saying this wouldn't have anything to do with the money he won off of you, now would it?"

"Come on darlin'," he started. "Would I do that?"

"Yeah, I think you would," Evan replied easily and turned away from him. She squealed in surprise and pain as he grabbed at her ponytail and pulled. Evan grabbed at her hair and tried to free it from his fingers, her eyes closing as pain flared through her head.

"You little bitch," the man snarled at her, pulling her backwards.

"Let go of me," she hissed at him, turning enough to look at him. A slight stab of fear went through her as she took in the dark look on his face. He smiled coldly at her and pulled harder on her ponytail. "I said, let go!" She said and raised one foot to stomp on his toe. Pain flared up her leg as she stomped down onto a steel toe.

"Evan, what are you doing here?" Dean said as he rejoined the crowd after having coming from the bathroom. The beers that he had drunk during the night had caught up with him and made his head swim, so he had gone in there to stand by the window, hoping that the night air would chase away some of the fog clouding his head. He hadn't expected to find Evan in the sleazy bar when he came back.

"I was looking for you," she said. "Met Pedro here first."

"Let go of her," he said coldly when the fog lifted enough for him to see the way the guy was holding her hair.

"I've got it," she said and struck one fist out to connect with the mans stomach. He bent over in pain, yanking her hair harder as he did. Evan groaned in pain and fell to her knees.

"Hey pal, I said let her go!" Dean gathered his thoughts enough to see that they were gathering the attention of the rest of the patrons, but when the guy suddenly reached out and slapped Evan across the face, Dean didn't care. He rushed at the guy, his shoulder down in a football style tackle. He connected with the guy's midsection as he staggered to his feet and sent him over onto his back. "Touch her 'gain, I crush you."

Evan slumped back and put the back of her hand to her face, wiping the blood from her mouth. She looked up and saw Dean straddle the guy's chest and raise his hand. He punched the guy sharply and raised his hand again. Fear ran through Evan as she looked at the tense lines of Dean's body as he punched the guy again.

"Dean, stop, no!" She cried sharply as she scrambled over to them and grabbed at his shoulder. She heard some cheers from the crowd, sensing a good fight coming. "Dean!"

Hearing her voice, Dean shot a dark look over his shoulder at her. He pulled his shoulder free of her hold and looked back down at the man. His anger ran hot at the man, wanting to pound him for even daring to touch Evan, let along hit her. He balled his fist tighter and his jaw clenched.

"Dean, no. He's not worth the trouble," Evan said to him softly above the cheers of the crowd, waiting for blood. They jeered her when she touched his face with one hand and turned his face towards her, taking hold of his hand. "Let's just go."

Dean pushed himself up off of the guy and sat back on his heels for a moment, catching his breath and pushing aside his anger. When he looked up, he saw Evan standing beside him, holding his hand. He curled his fingers tight around hers and stood up. Tucking her against his side, he pushed his way through the crowd.

"Hey! I ain't done with you yet!" The tall man said from behind him and Dean turned slightly. He pushed Evan out of the way when he saw the fist coming towards his face. He ducked, but the alcohol slowed his reflexes and he caught the fist on his cheekbone. He stumbled backwards and was caught by a few of the patrons who pushed him back at Pedro. "Get your girlfriend to fight all your fights, little man?"

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered shaking his head and ducking out of the way as the guy took another swing at him. He looked at Evan who threw up her hands, silently telling him to have at it. Dean pushed up his sleeves and clenched his fists.

"Don't hurt him too much," Evan told him, leaning back against the pool table, her arms folded across her chest. "You've got about five inches and a good twenty pounds on him," she reminded him.

"Cops!" Someone shouted from the front of the bar. Evan looked around and saw the lights flashing through the front windows.

"You're lucky," Pedro said to him as he backed away from Dean.

Dean passed her, grabbing her hand as he went towards the back of the bar. Evan trailed behind him. He pushed open the back fire escape and they spilled out into the night. The night air, instead of clearing Dean's head, made his knees wobble.

"Come on, Dean," Evan said to him, pulling his arm over her shoulder and making him run with her around the back of the bar and into the shadows of the parking lot to where she had parked the car. "What were you thinking?" She demanded as she opened the door and he climbed in.

"He started it," Dean muttered, grimacing as she slammed the door and then went around the front of the car. She slid in behind the wheel and started the car, pulling out of the parking lot through a back entrance and then made her way out onto the street.

"Not about that," she snapped, glancing at him. "What were you doing there?"

"Just having a few games. A few beers," he told her, leaning his head against the window.

"A few beers? Dammit Dean, you smell like a brewery," she said as she noticed for the first time the smell of beer off of him. "You're drunk," she said in amazement. She had never seen him like this.

"No'm not," he said, his words slurring together. He rolled his head along the back of the seat and looked at her.

"I can't take you home like this," she muttered and began looking around. "Mom and Dad will have a fit."

"Not tha yur father needs 'nother excuse," he said lazily, rubbing his hands through his hair.

"Oh no, definitely not taking you home like this," Evan said and pulled the car into the parking lot of a motel. "You need to sleep this off."

"I'm fine," he slurred, his eyes drifting and his head listing to the side. "Why you come?"

"Because I was worried about you, you ass," she muttered. "Now stay here," she ordered and parked the car. She quickly slid out and went into the main office.

"Can I help you?" The young teenage male said, barely glancing up from his comic book. He became a little more alert when he saw her standing before him. She swallowed the smile as he surreptitiously straightened his clothes.

"I'd like a room," she told him, smiling brightly at him.

There must have been something about her smile because the teenager seemed to start to stumble over his words as he registered her in, without taking down the information that he would normally require. Evan signed the registry and threw down some cash for him and then walked out of the main office, giving him a small wink.

Climbing back into the car, Evan pulled it around the back of the motel where her room was and nudged Dean, who had started to slide into a stupor. He climbed out and followed her into the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed and Evan stood before him, helping him out of his coat.

"I'll be right back," she said, grabbing the ice bucket and darted out of the room to the ice machine a few doors down. She grabbed a bucket of ice and then went back to the room. Dean was still sitting where she had left him. Taking one of the washcloths from the bathroom, she came back and crouched before him. Wrapping some ice in the washcloth and touched it to the cheek that was already starting to swell.  
"Are you okay?" Dean asked her softly, cupping her face with his hand and running the pad of his thumb over her split lip.

"I'm fine," she told him, touching the ice to his cheek again. "But I'm worried about you."

"Don't be," he told her gruffly.

"Dean, I can't help it. Ever since the demon came, you've been," she paused, not knowing exactly what to say. "Different."

"No I haven't," he argued.

"Yes you have. Dean, please tell me what's wrong," she said to him softly.

"I missed," he replied and closed his eyes.

"What?" Evan was confused.

"I missed the shot. Our last chance, and I froze. And I missed," Dean shook his head and pushed himself up off the bed away from her. "I can't protect you. The demon is right. I'm going to cause nothing but misery."

"Dean, don't you say that!" Evan cried, rising up and tossing the ice onto the bed. "That demon is nothing but a liar. Its trying to destroy us. And it knows how to push your buttons," she told him, grabbing his arms and turning him to face her. "Why do you think it came looking like your mother?"

"Dad and Sam knew that it wasn't her," Dean said to her. "They told me to take the shot, and I hesitated."

"If it had come to me as Nan, I would have froze too," she told him honestly.

"But I missed. And you could have burned. Just like her," he said and Evan's heart twisted in her chest when she saw the shine in his eyes. "I could have lost you. Again. And I can't," he whispered and sank down to his knees's, wrapping his arms around her waist, burying his face against her stomach.

Evan curled her arms around his shoulders and held him tightly. "Dean, you're not going to," she smiled and took his face in her hands, tipping his face up to hers. "You're my cavalry. You saved me from the vampires. You saved me from the Werewolf. And you saved me from that demon. Okay, you killed me, but it saved me," she said, trying to be light about it. The look on Dean's face was scaring her. "You're there when I need you the most."

"Yeah, until you needed me now," he said in self derision. "And then I miss the most important shot. Because of that, it's gonna come after Kit and Sam's baby. Don't you see, Evan? Your father was right."

"My father is wrong, Dean. About a lot of things. And actually, you didn't miss," she smiled when he looked up at her. "I will explain it to your drunk ass when you're sober," Evan said.

Evan slid her fingers into Dean's hair and tugged his head back. Lowering her mouth to his, she kissed him deeply, the tip of her tongue pushing through the barrier of his lips into the depths of his mouth. She felt his arms tighten around her hips. He answered her questing tongue by sliding his around hers.

For days he had been filled with distorted dreams and thoughts of her that night. He saw her pinned to the ceiling and had been afraid that he wouldn't get her down before she was taken like his mother had been. But she was here, against him. He could feel her warmth, taste the sweetness of her mouth and he felt the despair melt away. A fierce desire came snapping on the heels of it and he rose to his feet.

He let go of her waist and buried his fingers in her hair, tugging her head back as he pushed his tongue deeper into her mouth. Evan murmured softly, but he ignored it. She took a step back to look at him, but Dean didn't let her go. He took a step closer to her, bringing his body into contact with her and pushed her up against the door of the motel. She gave a startled cry, but didn't fight him as he took her mouth again.

Dean released her hair and slid his hands down the sides of her body where he grabbed the back of her thighs and pulled them from the ground. His pinned her against the door with his body and she grabbed at his shoulders. Tearing her mouth away from his, Evan panted harshly for air, groaning softly as Dean buried his mouth against the side of her neck. She could feel his teeth scraping against the sensitive skin, feel his warm breath. A shudder ran through her. She tucked her legs around his hips and held him close, moaning as she felt the hardness of him press between her legs.

"Dean," she whispered his name softly, rocking her hips gently against him. She could feel him rub against her and felt the muscles in her body tighten. Her breath caught in her throat when he wormed his fingers underneath her t-shirt and slid up her stomach to catch at her breasts. He pulled the lacy cups of her bra down and rubbed the rough pads of his thumbs over the stiffened peaks of her nipples. Evan whimpered in delight when he pinched them between his fingers.

Taking Evan's mouth again, Dean kissed her roughly, the desire for her, and the need for her contact was swamping him. He couldn't think straight. He slid his hands free of her body and fumbled for the belt of her jeans. Pulling the button open, he yanked the zipper down. Pushing his thumbs into the waistband, he pulled her jeans down over her hips. Evan dropped her legs from around his waist and wiggled out of her jeans and panties. Once she was free of them, Dean cupped the back of one thigh and pulled it back up around his hip. His other hand trailed up her thigh.

Evan gasped and dropped her head back against the door as the tips of his fingers circled around the outside of her lips. She shifted her hips, trying to guide his fingers to the one spot that ached for his touch, but he wouldn't comply. He continued to tease her and Evan's eyes snapped to his, holding his intense gaze without flinching. Knowing that he was not the only one who could play this game, Evan continued to stare at him as she slid her hand down his chest and pushed it into his jeans. She curled her fingers around the hard length of him and stroked him slowly, her fingers tightening around him.

"Oh Christ," he groaned into her neck, panting as his head began to swim from the sensation. His groans grew deeper, more guttural as he began t rock his hips, his thick shaft sliding through Evan's fingers. Pulling his head back, he looked at her. Evan could feel his arousal searing her fingers, feel the heat of his desire as he looked at her. She quirked one eyebrow at him, matching his stare.

Her muscles gave out on her when Dean slipped two long fingers inside of her, pressing the tips up against the inside wall. She groaned and sucked in her breath as he slowly began to move the tips of his fingers over her. She bit her bottom lip and tried to keep the whimper out of her voice, but she began to shudder against the door and it was torn from her throat. He pressed the pad of his thumb against her clit and rubbed it in a slow circle. Her fingernails dug into his shoulder as she tried to keep herself upright. Her muscles tightened and she could feel her nipples harden against his chest as the arousal engulfed her. Tipping her head back against the door she cried out as his fingers continued to torment her.

Dean watched the sensations play across her face and felt an almost savage sense of power. He loved watching her face as she let herself go in her desire. Her voice grew husky and curled around him darkly. He couldn't help himself when he pushed his fingers higher and harder into her and leaned his mouth down to nip at the pulse at the base of her throat.

"Dean, please," she whimpered. Her body shook as he continued to thrust his fingers into her. He could feel her muscles tighten around them and bit harder at tender skin of her neck.

Pulling his fingers free of her, Dean moved back to unsnap his jeans, but Evan's eager fingers beat him. She tugged open the button of his jeans and drew down his zipper. She hastily pushed his jeans down, then grasped the rigid length of him and stroked him quickly. She heard his sharp intake of breath and knew the same sense of power that he'd had over her.

With a growl, Dean freed himself from her tormenting touch and guided the head of his cock to her tight entrance. He rocked his hips a little, rubbing the head against her wet folds while he grabbed her leg and pulled it up around his waist. He then gripped the curve of her ass tightly and thrust himself into her. Evan gasped as she was stretched around the width of him. Her back arched off of th door and her nails dug into his back through his shirt. Dean buried his head against the side of her neck, groaning harshly as he was enveloped by her tight body.

Holding tightly to him, Evan rocked her body, feeling him moving within her. Her fingers slid up into his hair, gripping it tightly as she tugged his head back. Hearing his moan of pained pleasure, she felt a surge of power and excitement run through her. She bent her head and took a biting kiss at his lower lip, catching it between her teeth and tugging it. Dean moaned low in his throat and rocked harder into Evan. She let go of his lip and tipped her head back, a low keen welling up in her chest and spilling from her.

Grasping her tightly against him, Dean tried to make it to the bed, but his legs started to give way beneath him when she clamped her muscles around him, holding him tightly inside of her. He dropped into the plastic chair and shuddered as Evan started to rock slowly on his lap. She then braced her feet on the floor and rose up off of his him. Dean groaned in disappointment, but caught his breath again sharply when she let herself slide down onto him again.

She enjoyed teasing him. Clenching her muscles around him as she rode his body. She rocked her hips in gentle circles. Cupping her hands behind his neck, Evan watched the look of pleasure on his face, saw him clench his jaw and his eyes shut, trying to keep himself steady. She didn't like that, and with a dark smile, she leaned down and bit at the side of his neck. Her teeth scraped his skin and she heard him hiss sharply.

Grasping at her hips, Dean stared up at her. He thrust himself up hard into her and heard her groan of pleasure. As she rode him faster, Dean matched the moves of her hips. When she looked down at him, he shuddered at how her eyes had darkened.

With a swift move, Dean pushed himself off of the chair and took them over to the bed. Evan dropped down onto it, and before she had a chance to move, Dean crawled between her legs and grabbed her wrists, pinning them to the mattress beside her head. Pushing her legs wide with his thighs he sought her entrance and thrust into. Evan cried out and arched off of the bed, her muscles seizing around him, holding his hard shaft within her. The harder she held him, the faster Dean drove himself into her. Her body shook from the force of his thrusts.

Evan couldn't hold it any longer. Her body tensed and shuddered beneath him. She gripped his shoulders hard as he thrust harder into her. She wrapped her arms around him and held herself tight against him. Dean wound his arms around her back and pulled her up against him. She took his mouth in a hard kiss as she gave in. The tremors wracked her body and she tipped her head back, crying loudly as the orgasm ripped through her.

Dean held on for a moment more, but the tight grip she held him in was too much. He tipped his head down, pressing a soft kiss to the pulse in her throat as he let go. He trembled as he spilled himself into her. He wound his arms tight around her, holding her against him so he could feel the thud of her heart against his chest. It raced along with his and he breathed in the scent of her.

Evan held him tight, feeling the shakes that ran the length of him. When he began to still, she moved her mouth so she could touch a kiss to his eyelids. She then urged him to lie down, but Dean wouldn't let go of her. She held him tight, his head resting over her heart, her arms wound around him.

Tonight, she would watch over him and keep him safe from the nightmares.

"We've been through these books a million times," Kevin said a few days later, closing yet another one and tossing it onto the pile of ones that they had already gone through. Having been told about the Winchester family history, he had asked to help in anyway they could, and had been immediately put to work.

"There's got to be something here," Kit said idly as she flipped through a large one.

Evan sat on the floor of the attic, leaning against Dean's legs, scanning the pages of a large leather bound book. Dean sat on the couch, idly leafing through pages of another book as JD sat on his lap, chewing on his pendant.

Sam looked up from the book and he was perusing and watched his brother. He stifled a smile as he watched Dean try to tug the pendant free of his sons mouth and replace it with a teething ring. JD tossed the ring and grabbed at the pendant again and shoved it in his mouth, gurgling softly as he stared at his father. Shaking his head, Sam's smile broke through. He had never imagined his brother in an actual relationship, let alone having a child.

Turning back to the book he glanced at Kit sitting across the couch from him. She was deeply engrossed in one of the books that they had been flipping through, and didn't notice him watching her. His look softened as he watched her push a strand of hair back behind her ear. He watched as she unconsciously bit her bottom lip while she read, her violet eyes tracing over the page. He was still a little upset with Kit for keeping her pregnancy from him, but when he looked at her now, he could see her in a few months, his child, his child, growing within her and it pushed his anger aside.

"I thought you said that Nan had the most complete collection of Occult information you knew of," Angie said, throwing down another book in disgust. "We have gone through every one of these books and there is nothing in them about the demon."

"I know," Evan said as she slapped her book closed and leaned her head back against Dean's knees. She closed her eyes for a moment, but then opened them up when she heard a soft gurgle and found herself looking into JD's wide green eyes. "Hey sweetheart," she murmured and then turned to pull him into her arms.

"So we're back to square one," Kit said as she set the book down and looked across the couch at Sam and saw the look of disappointment on his face. "I'm sorry."

Sam gave her a weak smile. "It's okay."

"Well, I might not have found anything on the Demon. But I did find something that may protect JD," Kevin said, and then moved over to the couches and gave Dean the book, opened tot he page that he had found.

"A spell?" Dean said as he looked at the page.

"Not a spell really. An incantation said over the child by a priest," Kevin clarified. "I figure that anything to keep this thing away from JD is a good thing right?"

"A very good thing," Evan said, bouncing him on her knees. "So what do we do?"

"It has to be performed by a priest," Dean told her. "And I don't know about you, but I don't know of too many out there that would be willing to work an incantation to keep a demon away."

"We do," Kit said, and looked at Evan, who grinned at her. "Father Ketcheson. He's an old family friend," Kit grinned at Sam. "He taught Evan and I a lot of what we know"  
"Oh god, we're all in trouble," Dean muttered, and Evan smacked him on the knee.

Pushing herself to her feet, Evan folded JD in her arms and headed to the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked her as she started down the folding stairs.

"Going to get a bag ready for JD. We're going to see Father Ketcheson," she told him before disappearing down the stairs.

Sam, Dean and Kit looked at each other then pushed themselves out of their seats and followed her down.

"Right now?" Kit asked her, walking into the nursery behind her. She took JD as Evan reached under the changing table and pulled out the large travel bag and began shoving diapers and wipes and clothes into the bag. "Sis, stop and think. We don't even know if he's home."

"So we'll wait until he gets there," Evan said and zipped up the bag. Looking at her sister, she stopped. "Kit. That demon has marked our families. Who knows when it could come back. And if there's something, anything, that will protect him, than how can I not? I thought you would understand," Evan said, glancing at Kit's still flat stomach.

"I do, believe me, I do Sis," Kit said. "But we can't just show up on his door step."

"We have before," Evan argued, then stopped and sighed softly at her sister. "Okay, fine. We'll call him first. From the car. On the way there."

"Alright. I'll go get our things," Kit said as she handed JD back and Evan followed her out of the nursery where they found Sam and Dean in the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked Kit as she went into their room.

"Getting our stuff together. We're going to see Father Ketcheson," Kit answered as she crammed some stuff into her large denim satchel.

"Should we be going? I mean with you being," Sam paused at the look Kit sent his way. "We should just be careful right now."

"And this is exactly why I didn't' say anything sooner. The overprotective bullshit is already starting," Kit snapped, suddenly irritated. "We're going for a drive to see a priest. I will be fine."

Sam held up his hands and helped her pack the bag. They went out into the hall and found Dean taking the bag from Evan as she pulled a baseball had down on JD's head.

"Angie, when Mom and Dad and John get home tell them that we'll be back tomorrow," Evan said as they came down the stairs. Edgar'd left early that morning to go to work, while Victoria was attending a golf party. John had gone to see a friend of his that thought he might have a lead on the demon.  
"You're going now?" Angie asked them in surprise, following them out to the front steps. "What do I tell Mom and Dad?"

"The truth," Kit said opening the back door of the T-Bird for Evan to put JD in the car seat strapped in the middle of the seat. "We'll be back tomorrow."

Dean came around the front of the car and took the keys from Evan, who gave him a look but then silently climbed into the back seat of the car beside the car seat. Kit slid in on the other side and Sam shut the door behind her before getting in the front seat beside his brother. Starting the engine and backing out of the driveway, Dean headed in the direction that Kit told him.

Evan dug in her bag and pulled out her cell phone. Scrolling through the numbers she finally found the one she was looking for and hit the button. She waited as the phone rang and then went to voicemail. "What is it with men and not answering their phones?" She muttered as she listened to the message. "Hi Father Ketcheson, it's Evan. Um, Kit and I are coming to see you. We'll be there in a few hours." She hung up the phone and tucked it back in her purse. "He's not there right now."

"You sure he's not going to mind us showing up like this?" Sam asked Evan as she tucked the phone back into her purse.

Evan shook her head. "Naw, he's cool for an old guy."

"How do you know him?" Dean asked, following Evan's directions.

"He helped Nan with a lot of jobs," Kit told him. "And he's one of the few Reapers left. Although he had to scale back when the Church got wind of his paranormal activities. They didn't take took kindly to his insistence to the existence of ghosts and goblins," Kit explained.

"Father K helps from behind the scenes," Evan finished. "He's been there for us a number of times."

"So where are we headed?" Sam asked them.

"Ceres," Kit told them.

"A priest who fights demons and lives in a town named after the Roman Goddess of Agriculture," Dean surmised. "Sounds about right."

"You'll like him," Evan assured him and then smiled at the look he sent her.

Ceres, California

Father Liam Ketcheson set his pen down on his desk when he heard the front doors of the church open and the footsteps. He quietly pulled open the drawer beside him and reached inside for the vial of holy water. As he closed the drawer, he picked up the shotgun loaded with rock salt from beside his desk. Cocking it carefully, he left the small rectory office at the back of the old church. Taking the slender hallway up behind the pulpit he saw the figures move inside of the church. Normally he would be less suspicious, but at this time of night, and these days, he could never be too sure.

He tightened his hold on the stock of the shotgun and moved in the shadows, closer to the pews where he could get a closer look. He could see two figures moving up the aisle. One stopped to put something down on the pews and then looked up around the church.

"Father K?" A female voice called out to him. A voice he recognized. He stepped out from the shadows into the dim light cast by the candles on the prayer rack. He stopped when he heard the easily recognizable sounds of two guns cocking.

"Sam, Dean no. That's Father Ketcheson," Kit said suddenly, looking at the man who now had his head positioned between two pistols. She gave him a weak smile. "Hi Father."

"Katarina," Liam Ketcheson said with a bit of a tremor to his voice. He looked at the young man that she had spoken to and saw the apology on his face. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the gun uncock. Turning his head, he looked at the other young man and saw the wary look in his wide green eyes. He knew that the young man was not as trusting as the other, he held himself still, the gun still poised until he was certain. Then he lowered the gun and took a step back.

"Always a pleasure," Father Ketcheson said as the two young men jumped down from the pulpit. Liam followed at a more sedate pace.

"Hellooo Father," Evan said, drawing it out as a teasing cat call as she came up the aisle, a grin on her face.

Liam sighed indulgently as he watched the small redhead come over to him. "And where there's one, there's the other. Evangeline."

Evan looked at him with a pouty, sultry look on her face. "Come on Father, admit it. You love it when I come around and tell you about all my," she paused, and lowered her voice so that it was husky, "Adventures."

Father Ketcheson shook his head. He should have known that things wouldn't change with her.

Evan grinned unashamedly. Since they had met Liam Ketcheson, Evan had taken a bit of perverse pleasure in teasing him. For a priest, he was easy on the eyes. Six foot two, very fine shape, light brown hair that was dusted lightly at the temples with grey and dark blue eyes. It was a shame really that he was a priest.

"I thought you said he was an old family friend," Dean said from behind the priest, giving the man the once over before moving around him to stand beside Evan.

"Hello boys," Liam said and then set the shot gun down. "Considering that you two know the girls, and you came at me with guns, I am assuming that you know what they do."

"Actually Father, they do the same thing," Kit explained.

"Father Ketcheson," Evan let the grin fall from her face, her demeanor turning serious. "Meet Dean and Sam Winchester."

"Ahh, so these are the young men that you told me about," he said, looking from Evan to the two young men standing beside the girls. When Evan had come to him with the pendant to bless, he had at first thought her joking, but when she had told him about what had just happened to her, had shown him the scars on her arms, and what Dean had done to save her, he hadn't been able to turn her down.

"You told him about us?" Dean asked her with a frown.

"Father Ketcheson is the one who blessed your pendant," Evan replied, grasping his pendant and letting it slip through her fingers. "And speaking of blessing, Father. The reason that we're here." Evan walked back up the aisle and stopped at the pew she had concealed JD in to protect him when they had first arrived, lifting up the car seat and bag and bringing them back to the priest. "I want you to bless my son with the Incantation of Amarrah."

"Your son?" Father Ketcheson looked down at the baby staring up at him from the car seat and then looked at Evan. "I think I need an explanation. And a drink. Come with me."

"Where is Sister Nancy?" Kit asked him as they followed him to the back of the pulpit.

"She heard that Evangeline was coming and she suddenly had errands to run. Which is actually a good thing because I think this," he said pointing to the baby in the car seat, "Would kill her," Father Ketcheson said with a chuckle.

They followed him out of the church to the small house behind the church. As soon as they noticed walked in, Sam and Dean noticed the brick dust and salt across the doorways and windows and looked at each other. "One can never be too sure," Father Ketcheson said to them, noticing the looks they sent each other. "There are demons out there that have no qualms about killing a man of the cloth. A friend of mine was recently killed in his own church by a demon," he stopped for a moment, a wave of sadness crossing his face before he shook his head and cleared his thoughts. "But enough sadness. Let's discuss this little one here," he said and showed them into the small, cluttered living room.

Kit and Sam sat on the old, deep leather couch that occupied one wall in front of a book shelf. Dean sank down into the oversized leather chair and Evan perched herself on the arm, cradling JD on her lap, where he munched happily on one of the arrowroot cookies that he liked. Father Ketcheson disappeared into the kitchen and brought out five glasses and a bottle of whiskey, pouring them each a shot glass full and handing them each a glass. He then sat down on the other chair across from then.

"So what is his name?" Father K asked them as he took a sip of the whiskey.

"Jonathan Dean Edgar Callum Winchester," Evan replied.

"Your family always did believe in too many names," he remarked with a smile. "And you are the father?" He asked of Dean.

"Yes," Dean answered guardedly. "I am."

"I'm surprised I didn't get an invitation to your wedding," Father Ketcheson said to her pointedly and Kit suppressed a chuckle.

Evan glared at her sister, then turned back to the Father. "Yeah, about that. Um. We're not actually married," Evan told him and then explained everything, with help from Sam and Dean and Kit.

"I bet your father loves this," Father K said to them.

"He could be a little happier," Evan admitted. She glanced at Kit.

"So you're the Winchesters," Father Ketcheson said to Sam and Dean. He looked over the two young men. "Jim told me a lot about you boys. And your father."

Sam looked at him sharply. "You knew Pastor Jim?"

Ketcheson nodded slowly, taking a drink. "He was a good man. And a good teacher. He didn't deserve to die the way he did."

"We killed the demon that got to him," Dean assured the man, seeing the sadness on his face. "A young woman it had possessed."

"It's getting worse," Ketcheson said. "There have been more and more reports of people being possessed by demons. And more demons are coming into our world. Starting with the one that got to you," he said to Evan, looking down at the scars on her arms.

"That would explain how the Sayflor demon got onto our plane," Kit said aloud.

"Bobby told us last year that there were twenty-seven cases of possession," Sam told him.

"It's been double that this year and still months to go," Father Ketcheson advised them. "Jim told me what you boys were looking for. The demon that killed your mother. It took a lot of digging, but I finally found something from some contacts in the far East."

"They had information on the demon?" Kit asked him. "We couldn't find anything in Nan's books. We looked through the Demonic registries and there was nothing there.

"That's because the demon you seek is older than the registries that we've been able to put together."

"Wonderful," Dean drawled.

"How old?" Kit asked him.

"What are we dealing with? What kind of demon is it?" Sam asked him.

"It has no name. It's not even a kind of demon. It's a single demon, created for a single purpose. It's a collector," Father K said as he rose from his chair and going around behind the couch that Kit and Sam sat on. Tapping his foot on the floor, they heard a soft click. Father Ketcheson reached down to the bottom bookshelf and slid it upwards. With the false front removed, they could see the real collection the priest kept hidden. Books of the Occult, pentagrams, incense and various weapons. He rifled through some papers in the one of the leather bound folders tucked into the shelf.  
"One of the priests in Auckland faxed me this the other day," he said, and handed Sam a paper. On the paper was a drawing done in 1845 of a man with a feline featured face. "That was drawn by a man who'd witnessed his wife's death in the same way as your mother. It came to his twin babies."

He handed Evan another paper, which she showed to Dean. "That one," Father Ketcheson said to them, "that was done by a priest in England in 1621. It was described to him by a five year old girl who saw the demon at her baby sisters bedside. Their mother was killed in the same fashion as yours." They looked at the picture, once agin of the feline faced demon. "There are others of the same nature."

"What is this thing? What does it want?" Evan asked, shuddering as she handed the picture to Dean and cuddling JD a little tighter.

Father Ketcheson handed them the folder full of faxes and then sat back down in his chair. Taking a sip of his whiskey, he sat back in the chair. "Most demons want only death and destruction. This one," he said, pointing at the pictures, "Doesn't want either."

"It's gotta be after something," Dean interjected.

"No, it wants nothing for itself. It's on a mission," Father K corrected him.

"A mission?" Kit asked him hesitantly. "What kind of mission?"

"To seek out and find these children. The ones with special abilities," Father Ketcheson said.

"Like me. And JD?" Sam said, and looked at his nephew sadly.

"If the demon came to you, then JD has some power that he is going to develop," Father Ketcheson answered as he looked at the baby sitting in the protective circle of Evan's arms. He felt his heart wrench when he heard Evan's soft cry. He then saw the look that Evan gave Kit, and Kit's untouched glass of Scotch and realized something. "When are you due, Katarina?"

Kit closed her eyes, a tear sliding down her cheek. Sam's arm came around her shoulder and tugged her close. "In seven months."

"But it doesn't hurt the babies when it comes to them," Dean told him. He rubbed his hand up and down Evan's back soothingly.

"From what we've been able to figure out, this demon can sense the abilities in these children. When it comes to them, it marks them," Liam said, then continued when Sam looked down at himself. "It is not a mark that you would be able to see."

"It didn't get a chance to mark JD. We put a salt ring around him, so it couldn't get to him," Evan told him.

"That may have stopped him from getting the mark this time, but it won't keep him safe forever," Liam said with a heavy heart. "The demon will sense his power as he grows older and come again."

"You said it had a mission," Kit said to him.

"It does. It is to collect the souls of the children once their power has developed. The child is offered the chance to be reborn into a better life, where their powers are used to bring forth a new world. If they give over their souls, then they are reborn as demons."

"When the demon had us at the cabin," Dean said to him, "it said that the two demons that I killed were its children. What did it mean?"

"I think it means that those two demons were the twisted souls of the children that it has collected," Father Ketcheson speculated.

"So why kill the mothers?" Evan asked, a shudder passing through her as she remembered the feel of the flames at her back.

"Generally the mothers are the nurturers. They would help to keep the child on the straight path, give them a center. Without the mothers, the child could be morally adrift and that way easier to convince to give up their souls."

"It killed my mother," Sam said softly.

"But you had something that they didn't have Sam," Kit told him. "Your father and Dean. Their determination to kill the thing that got your mom gave you that center."

"Guess you owe me one little brother," Dean commented with a cocky grin and Sam smiled weakly at him.

"There's something you're not telling us, isn't there Father," Evan said to the priest. "Like who sent this demon on this mission."

"For a millennia now, Heaven and Hell, God and Satan have been in a power struggle. Each wants to reign supreme over humanity. Until now, the balance has been kept in check. For every evil deed done, there's been a good deed done to counteract it. Someone mugs a little old lady, another helps one across the street. Everything has been kept in balance," Liam told them.

"This demon has been sent to shift the balance, hasn't it," Kit asked him.

"Yes. Once it gathers enough souls, it will turn them over to Satan. Who will use their powers to topple the balance. And when that happens, Hell will reign on Earth," Liam told them.

"Oh," Kit and Evan both said weakly.

"Wonderful," Sam said dryly.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't want to get out of bed today," Dean muttered.

"Is there anything we can do to stop the demon?" Kit asked Liam.

"There was talk long ago of a gun. A Colt," he started.

Evan held up her hand. "Mention that gun again and I'm going to have to hurt you," she said, giving him a dark look.

"You know of it?" Liam asked.

"We have it. And it didn't work," Sam replied. "Now it's out of rounds."

"And new ones would have to be cast when Halley's Comet passes again," Liam surmised.

"And that's not going to happen for," Kit paused and tried to count how long, then shook her head. "A while."

"So other than being an antique, the gun is useless," Dean said.

"And even if we did have rounds, unless the demon possesses someone," Evan trailed off.

"And that would mean killing an innocent person," Sam finished.

"As much as I want this thing dead, I don't anyone else's death on my conscience," Dean said quietly.

"There may be something," Liam said tapping a bent finger against his bottom lip as he thought. Rising from his chair, he pushed it out of the way and then lifted the corner of the throw rug. He grasped the handle that was inlaid into the wooden floor and pulled open a small trap door. Hidden underneath was a panel that appeared to be made of lead and etched into the top was a Devils Trap design. Reaching into it, he pulled out a long metal box that was nearly a foot deep.

Setting the box on the table in the center of the room, he sat back down. Taking a chain from under his cossack, Liam pulled it over his head and used the small key on it to open the lock. Flipping the top open they a large, leather bound journal within.

"That looks like a Grimoire," Kit said, moving to sit at the edge of the couch and looking at the journal.

"It is," Liam said and looked at them.  
"A priest with a Grimoire," Sam said with a shake of his head.

"I bet your parishioners would fall over dead if they knew you had this," Evan said to him. She then laughed. "Any of this stuff."

Liam chuckled. "They probably would." Pulling the journal out of the lead box, he sat back on his chair and began flipping through the old weathered pages. "This was taken from a small Satanic cult in 1895."

"I thought the church frowned on your extra curricular activities," Dean said, remembering what Evan and Kit had said.

"They do. I was given this by a priest in the Archdiocese that," he tried to find the right words. "Believes." He fell silent as he looked through the large volume.

"Why did you start hunting demons?" Sam asked the man, curious. Priests, or at least not too many of the ones that he had known, believed in what they did.

Liam paused and looked up at Sam. "When I was in my second year at the Seminary college I became friends with a priest, the same one that gave me this grimoire. He had been contacted by a family whose daughter had become possessed. He needed help with an unsanctioned exorcism. When I saw what the demon was doing to their daughter, I couldn't sit by and let these things into the world. So he taught me to hunt them. And I have tried to pass on that knowledge." He looked back down at the book. "Unfortunately these two were my students. And they didn't listen to a word I said."

"We listened," Kit countered.

"We just do things our way," Evan finished.

"Trust me, Father, they didn't listen," Dean said, and then grinned cockily at Evan.

"Here it is," Liam said suddenly and then turned the book around and put it on the table.

"The Ritual of Ansuth," Sam read the title aloud.

"It was written by a priest back in the Middle Ages. It is supposed to make the demon whole."

"Make it whole?" Kit questioned him, moving closer and reading the page.

"Yes. Back then, the Church may have been predisposed to persecute unconverted pagans, but the local priests tended to use whatever means they had at their disposal. This ritual is based on more ancient traditions, uses the power of the elements; earth, air, wind and water to give the demon a tangible form."

"A form that we can kill," Dean said as he moved closer to look at the journal.

Liam nodded. "As far as I know, this hasn't been used since the priest wrote it. And it was used on a lesser demon at that time. This one is far more powerful. There's no guarantee that it will work," he told them honestly.

"This demon is not going to just come to us," Kit said. "How do we summon it?"

"I have a ritual that will summon the demon to where you want it. Once it's been summoned, you have to trap it within a circle of salt. Now, summoning it alone won't bring it. You have to call it from a place of great demonic power," Liam told them. "There are a number of places that are rumored to be portals to Hell, but only one that has been unofficially proven."

"Stull, Kansas," Sam said softly and Liam nodded. Sam looked at his brother and found Dean looking at JD who had fallen asleep in Evan's arms.

"Unofficially proven?" Evan asked him.

"The church doesn't want it known that it's an actual gateway to Hell because they don't know how to close it. So they officially discount the rumors."

Kit looked at Sam. "Stull. That's near," she began, then stopped as she realized where it was.

Evan looked at Dean. He looked up at her. "It's ten miles outside of Lawrence," he told her softly.

"Is there somewhere else we can go?" Evan asked Liam suddenly when she saw the look on Dean's face.

"No," Dean took her hand. "I'm okay."

Kit looked at Dean and then at Sam. Her heart ached for the look of sadness that crossed their faces. She couldn't imagine the pain they felt at going back home again. She knew what had happened the last time they had. Watching their mother's spirit destroy itself to save them when the malevolent spirit in their old house had tried to kill them. She took Sam's hand and held it tight. "Sam?"

Sam took a shaky breath. The thought of going back to Kansas was daunting. He still had dreams of his mother in that house. But when he looked at the tiny, sleeping form of JD in Evan's arms, and thought of the child that was growing within Kit, he steeled himself. "I'm fine. What do we need to do this?"

"Remember, there's no guarantee that this ritual will even work," Liam reminded them. "You each have to think about if you want to take this chance. It could kill you."

"This thing killed my mother. And Jessica. It's going to come for our child, like it did me and JD," Sam said firmly. Memories flashed through Sam's mind and he felt his gut wrench.

"It's after my son and my brother," Dean stated as he stared at his son. He reached out and ran a gentle finger over the sleeping child's soft cheek, watching as the baby nuzzled into the contact.

"It's going to come for my baby. We're always going to be at its mercy," Kit said softly, tears stinging her eyes. She laid a hand over her still flat stomach. "And who knows how many other children it is going to hunt down."

Evan stared down at her sleeping son, felt his warmth and weight in her arms. She then looked at Dean. As much as she had fought it, she had given her heart to him.

"Evan?" Kit said quietly when her sister remained silent.

She turned her head and saw Sam and Kit sitting on the couch. Sam looked at her with a worried look on his face. He had become so dear to her. And her sister. For all their fights, she had known that she was there for her. This was her family.

"Call me selfish, but I don't care about those others right now," Evan said softly. "I want this thing dead so it leaves our family alone." She closed her eyes, trying to push aside the guilt she felt at the words.

"I'll get the things you'll need ready in the morning," Father Ketcheson said to them softly, knowing that they had made up their minds.  
Dean, feeling uncomfortable in the sudden silence, looked at them all. "So, just so we have this straight. What we're looking at is this; we have to summon this ancient demon to a demonic nexus, trap it, and try to make it whole with a ritual that we're not even sure is going to work, kill it and do it all before it turns over the souls of these children to Satan, who's going to use them to have Hell on earth."

Kit and Father Ketcheson nodded their heads. "That's about it," Kit said.

Dean pulled a face. "No problem."

"I see a big problem with this," Sam said to his brother.

"So do I," Evan agreed with Sam, then looked at Kit. Wiping the wetness from her eyes and sniffling, she said to her, "Think we can get in to see Kiki to do our nails before we do this?"

"I don't know, I think she's pretty tied up lately," Kit replied, trying to ease her own tension.

"Um, can we focus here?" Father Ketcheson interjected, looking at the two girls.

"We are focusing, Father. If this thing goes south, I'm not going outta this world with raggedy ass nails," Evan told him with a straight face.

Father Ketcheson hung his head for a moment and then looked skyward. "Give me patience," he muttered.

They rose early the next morning and Father Ketcheson blessed JD with the Incantation of Amarrah, which despite herself, left Evan feeling better once it was over. He then went over the ritual with them, explaining each detail, reminding them how important it was to perform it correctly. Once he had gathered the items that they would need, he gave Sam the journal.

"We'll bring it back once we've killed the demon," Sam assured the man.

"I will be looking forward to seeing you all," Liam to Sam. Then turned to Dean. "Take care. And watch over Evangeline."

"Always Father," Dean replied.

"Thank you for all your help Father," Kit said to him softly and gave him a quick hug, then climbed into the car.

Evan leaned against the side of the car and looked at him with a grin. "So Father. You gonna miss me?"

Liam shook his head with mock severity. "Of course not." He then broke out into a smile. "Be careful."

Evan gave him a quick hug. "Always am." She then climbed into the car beside JD who was snoozing in the car seat.

Father Liam Ketcheson waved as the car pulled away from the church. He then went inside and knelt at the prayer rack. He made the sign of the cross and then lit four candles. "Our Father who art in Heaven, please watch over these souls who fight for the rest of us. Do not let them fall, deliver them safe from evil for they carry the hope and faith for our future."

"What do you mean you have to leave?" Victoria asked them two days later.  
Knowing that they couldn't put it off telling them any more, Sam and Dean had called their father to come over to the Callum home. Kit and Evan gathered their parents and Angie and Kevin into the living room after dinner that evening and sat them all down. They told them what they had learned of the Demon.

"Where are you going?" John asked his sons.

"We have to go to Stull," Sam told him. He looked at his father and saw the older mans eyes widen as he realized what his son was saying.

"Do you realize what that place is?" John questioned. He felt a stab of fear run down his spine. He'd always tried to keep his boys save from what was out there. And now they were walking right into danger.

"What is it?" Kevin asked in confusion.

"It's a Gateway to Hell," Kit told him bluntly.

"You're going towards the gateway?" Angie asked them, fear making her voice tremble.

"We have to," Evan told her.

"Are you insane?" Edgar interjected, rising from his chair.

"What are you talking about?" Victoria cried. "You can't go!"

"We have to, Mom," Kit began, then stopped as her mother shook her head in disbelief. "Look, when we were at Father Ketcheson's he gave us a ritual that we can use to destroy the demon."

"What?" John asked in surprise. In all his years of searching, he'd never found anything.

"It's an ancient ritual that may turn the demon into flesh so we can kill it," Sam explained.

"May? May turn it to flesh? You don't know for sure?" Edgar demanded.

"No we don't know for sure," Dean told him honestly. "But it's the only chance we have to destroy this thing."

"I don't care about destroying it! If you do this and it doesn't work, then it could destroy you all!" Victoria said on the verge of hysterics.

"Mom," Evan started.

"No! No more!" Victoria rose from her chair and threw her hands up. "Enough is enough! I am not going to let you go on a foolish hunt to try something that may not even work and lose you both!"

"Mom, if we don't do this, we're never going to have a life," Kit said to her mother. "It's never going to leave us alone. It'll be back."

"Please try to understand, Mom," Evan began.

"I understand all right. And you can't go!" Victoria snapped at her eldest daughter.

Dean rose from his chair and took a step towards Evan, but she held out her hand to stop him. Kit went to take a step towards her mother and sister, afraid of what might come. John held himself still, knowing enough to not get into the fray. Edgar took his wife's shoulders, but she shrugged him off. Angie and Kevin sat back, staying out of it as Evan and her mother stood glaring at each to other.

"Mom, you can't seriously think that I'm staying out of this fight!" Evan said to her.

"Evangeline," Victoria stopped when she saw the aggravated look on her daughters face. She decided a different approach. "Evan, honey. Think about this. You have JD to think about now. The both of you," she said turning pleading eyes on Dean.

"Mom, I am thinking of JD. He is all I can think about."

"You love the hunt, Evan. That's what you're thinking about," her mother snapped.

"Yes, I love the hunt Mom, but if you think that's what this is about, you are so wrong. This son of bitch came after my baby. What about when Kit has," Evan stopped herself just in time, mindful of the promise she made her sister, "kids? Or Angie? What if it goes after them too? I don't want either of them to have to go through what we just did. And I don't want us to have to look over our shoulders for the rest of our lives,"

"But if you die, then JD is going to be just like Sam and Dean were, without a mother!"

"I would rather die standing and protecting my son than to live on my knees in fear of this thing anymore, which is apparently what you want me to do!"

"Evan!" Her father yelled crossly. "We're your parents. We're just trying to protect you and your sister and your son."

"There are other Reapers. Let them do it," Victoria said, not caring how selfish she sounded.

"I can't do that. This has to end. Now. With us."

"But it could kill you all," Victoria cried.

"If I had to walk into the very depths of the Seventh Hell to hunt this fucker down and exterminate its sorry ass, then by God, down I'd go!" Evan shouted with cold anger, daring her mother to question her determination.

"I can't believe you'd do this to your son," Victoria said angrily, looking at Evan and Dean.

"That's just it Mom, JD is my son. You may not like how he came into this world, but I don't give a shit. And if the next thing out of your mouth is to condemn me for doing what I think is right to protect him, than you are of no use to me!"

Evan looked at her mother and saw the shock and hurt on her face, she felt ashamed.

"Evan," Victoria said softly, surprised at her daughters outburst.

"I," she began, then closed her eyes as her anger at herself welled up. Turning, she walked out of the living room, down the hall and out onto the back porch, slamming the kitchen door behind her. Standing at the stairs, she buried her hands into her hair and let the tears fall.

"I'll talk to her," Kit said to them softly.

"No Kitty, I will," Dean said softly and Kit smiled weakly at him, touching his arm softly as he walked past her out of the livingroom, following Evan out onto the porch.

He paused when she saw Evan's shoulders shake, her head bowed. He then quietly came up behind her and wrapped one arm across her chest, holding her shoulders. His other arm slid around her waist and he tugged her back against him, laying her head on his shoulder, his chin on the top of her head, holding her tightly as she gave vent to her frustration, fear and hurt.

Victoria stepped into the kitchen and looked out of the window onto the back porch and saw them standing there. She was afraid for her daughter. Both of her daughters. They had both put their lives on the line so many times to save others. Although Evan was right, she hadn't been happy about the way her grandson came into he world, didn't like his parents weren't wed, seeing the way Dean stood with her now. How she knew that Sam would stand with Kit as they were to face a force that could kill them just for fun, Victoria found herself more scared of the fact that if she didn't let her daughters go to protect JD, she would watch them walk away from her. And that would be more painful.

"Mom?" Kit asked her softly and Victoria turned to look at Sam and Kit standing behind her.

"You should all turn in early tonight. You're going to have a long drive tomorrow," she said. She didn't like what her daughters were determined to do, but she would let them go.

The sun broke early the next morning and Dean and Sam put their bags in the trunk of the Impala. Kit and Evan stood on the front porch with Angie and Kevin. Victoria and Edgar, still upset over their decision to go refused to come down and say goodbye.  
"I wish it wasn't happening like this," Evan said softly to Angie and Kevin.

"I know Sis. I wish you guys didn't have to go," Angie said to her sisters, but as Evan adjusted JD in her arms and Angie caught sight of the scars on her arms, she knew better than anyone what could come if they didn't go. "Just please promise me that you'll be careful?"

"Always," Kit said to her baby sister, and then took her into her arms and hugged her tightly. She gave Kevin a soft kiss on the cheek and then turned to go to the car.

"I still can't believe you guys do this. You risk your lives every time you go out. How can you do this time and time again?" Kevin asked them quietly.

Kit and Evan both looked at JD and then over at Sam and Dean and John. Kit thought of them growing up without their mother because of the demon. The loss that John suffered when he'd lost his wife. Evan thought of the demon coming after her son, would come after Kit's child. She then thought of the lives that all of them had saved just by doing what they did. She looked at her sister and shrugged slightly.

"We can't not do it," Kit said.

"It's who we are," Evan answered.

She passed Dean as he came up the front walk to the house. He stopped behind Evan and looked over her shoulder at Angie and Kevin.

"Did you ask them yet?" He whispered in her ear, then reached around her to tickle JD.

"Not yet," Evan replied and then looked at her little sister. "Dean and I were talking last night. And we wanted to ask if something happens to us, or to Sam and Kit, and we don't come back from this, if you and Kevin would take care of JD."

Angie looked at them both in surprise. When Dean had found out that it was her who had called the demon that had possessed Evan, she had never thought that he would forgive her. But for him to agree for her to take his son? Tears stung her eyes and she glanced at Kevin and saw him nod without hesitation.

"Of course we will," Angie said tearfully.

Pulling a thick envelope out of her denim bag, Evan handed it to her sister. "This has everything in it that you will need. And there is a letter that Dean and I wrote explaining everything in case you need it," she said, her voice growing thick. She cleared her throat gruffly and blinked rapidly. Dean squeezed her shoulder lightly and she looked up at him.

"We should go," he said softly and she nodded. Dean cupped his hand lightly behind his sons head and bent down to kiss the top of it. He paused for a moment and brushed his cheek over JD's hair, clenching his eyes shut as the sudden thought that this might be the last time he ever saw him assailed him. Pulling back he looked into his sons eyes and said gruffly. "Now you behave yourself for your Aunt and Uncle, Dude. Hear me?"

"We'll take good care of him, Dean," Kevin assured him, then shook Dean's hand. Angie reached over and hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Evan looked down at her son and tried to smile at him despite the tears that were starting to spill down her cheeks. She brushed them away and then kissed the top of JD's head. She didn't want to let him go. She wanted to stay with him, keep him safe. But even she knew that the only way to do that was to kill the thing that had targeted him.

"Momma's gonna be back soon," she told him. "Hopefully when you're older you'll understand," she whispered to him, rubbing her cheek over his head and breathing in the fresh baby scent of him. Her heart wrenched in her chest as she handed him over to Angie. She took a step away, then stopped. Taking the chain from around her neck, the one Dean had given her with the cross and rose pendant, she dropped it over JD's head and tucked it into his sleeper.

"Never let him take that off," she told her sister.

"I won't, Sis," Angie promised, then hugged her sister tightly. "Just make sure that all of you come back to us."

Evan nodded. "We'll be home in a few days."

Dean took Evan's hand and tugged her away from her sister and down towards the car where Sam and Kit and John were waiting for them. Kit and Sam were in a discussion and John was leaning against the car, his arms folded across his chest.

"I still think you should stay here," Sam said softly and Kit glared at him.

"I am not going to sit here and wait. Besides, you need me there. There are four parts to making this thing whole, and without me you're going to be down one."

"Dad could come with us," Sam insisted.

"Actually, we need John to stay here," Evan said, then looked at him. "Not that I don't want you there with us. We could certainly use the help, but," she stopped when he held up his hand.

"I'll watch out for them," John assured her. "The demon has its minions. It may send some of them here to try and hurt the rest of the family," he explained to Sam. "Sammy, I know we don't see eye to eye on a lot of things, but I have to go with Kit on this one. You're going to need her. And this isn't just for JD now. It's for the one she is carrying."

"She could get hurt," Sam argued with his father.

"So could you," Kit snapped. "Look, this thing has made a target of us all. And I am not going to live in fear of it either. I can still fight, and I am coming."

"We're stronger together," Evan told Sam. "We can watch out for each other."

"She's not going to back down, bro," Dean said.

Sam let out an aggravated sigh, but he knew that what they were saying was true. "We should get going then."

John gave his sons a hug before they climbed into the car, and then looked at the girls. "All of you, be careful."

Kit hugged the older man tightly and smiled. "We will be. See you soon."

Evan kissed John's cheek lightly and grinned. "We'll bring them back in one piece." She then sobered.

"Nothing's going to get passed me," John assured Evan, knowing what was running through her mind.

"Thank you," she whispered and then opened the back door of the car. She paused for a moment and looked up at her parents bedroom window and found them standing there watching them. She raised a hand and gave them a small wave. Victoria turned and laid her head on her husbands shoulder as she started to cry. Edgar looked down at Evan and gave her a small wave.  
Climbing into the back seat of the car, she slammed the car door. When the engine started up, JD began to cry as the car backed out of the driveway. Evan's heart stopped in her chest as she heard his plaintive cry over the engine and it was all she could do not to get out and run back to him.

"We'll see him soon," Kit assured her, and took her sister's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

After half a day's drive, Sam's legs had begun to cramp from being cooped up in the front seat. Not wanting to stop for too long, Dean had pulled into a small restaurant where they ordered dinner. Once they had picked at most of it, they climbed back into the car, Sam taking the back seat where he could stretch out. Evan had snatched the keys from Dean and had taken over the driving.

Within a few miles, Sam had fallen asleep in the back seat. Kit lay on his lap, her head resting against his chest and his arms around her. Dean had leaned his head back against the seat of the car and fallen asleep. As she drove, Evan reached for Dean's hand and wound her fingers through his. Dean woke up momentarily, smiled at her lazily and lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing her fingers lightly before dropping back into sleep.

"Sis, let me drive," Kit said hours later when Evan had cranked the window open to let the cool dawn air into the car to wake her up.

"I'm fine. Besides, we're not too far away now," Evan said to her sister. She glanced over her shoulder at Kit and said softly. "You should be resting."

"I'm not tired anymore," Kit answered.

Evan glanced at Dean and then adjusted the rear view mirror, so she could see Sam sleeping soundly before she said to Kit. "Have you and Sam decided what you're going to do?"

"We haven't talked about it," Kit said honestly, folding her arms along the back of the seat and resting her chin on them. "I guess we should. I just haven't wanted to open that can of worms."

"Whatever you're going to, you're going to have to decide soon. You're going to start showing soon and once that happens you're not going to be able to hide it from Mom and Dad anymore."

"I know," Kit said softly. "But I've gotta keep my priorities in check. We deal with this demon bastard first. After that..."

"We'll get through this," Evan murmured softly to her sister. She then reached over and nudged Dean awake. "Okay Sleeping Beauty, time to get up."

Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked out of the window. "Where are we?"

"Just passed the Kansas state line," Evan told them.

"Want me to take over?" Dean asked her.

"It's my turn to drive," Sam said as Evan pulled the car over to the side of the road.

She pushed the car door open and climbed out of the car, stretching her hands above her head and working the kinks out of her back.

Dean pulled the map out of the glove box and got out of the car. He and Sam spread it out over the trunk of the car and looked at it while Evan walked around, stretching her legs out.

"We better stop and see Missouri," Sam said to Dean, grinning at the look his brother sent him.

"Um guys, Missouri is past where we want to go," Kit said in confusion.

"Missouri Moseley is a person, not a place," Sam said with a laugh.

"Freaky woman," Dean muttered under his breath as he folded up the map.

"Think she'll mind us dropping in?" Evan asked, rotating her shoulders.

"She'll probably be expecting us," Dean said and then shook his head when Kit and Evan sent him a strange look. "Let's get going."

They climbed back in the car, Dean and Sam taking the front seat while Kit and Evan slid into the back seat. Evan stretched her legs out and laid her head against the side window and started to doze as the car flew down the highway.

As they drew closer to Lawrence, Sam and Dean both felt the tension growing within them. The last time they had been home, hadn't gone so well. It had been heart wrenching for both of them to see their mother's spirit destroy itself against the malevolent spirit that had invaded the house in order to save her sons mortal lives.

Sam turned the car down the street where their old house was and stopped a few houses down. Evan and Kit sat forward on the car seats and looked at the two story house. The leaves on the large gnarled tree beside the house were just starting to change color. They saw the slender blond standing in the front yard playing with a young girl and a small boy and they smiled.

"That's Jenny and her children, Sari and Ritchie," Sam told them. He looked at the house and felt a wave of sadness fill him. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned to find Kit looking at him worriedly. "I'm okay."

Dean looked at the children playing in the front yard and for a moment wondered what might have been if their mother hadn't been killed that night. If they had been able to grow up in that house with the happy memories that Sari and Ritchie seemed to be having now. He looked at Evan, felt the tightening in his body and saw the wide green eyes that reminded him so much of JD's, he knew that there were parts of his life that he wouldn't change for anything.

Evan smiled at him and leaned over the seat to give him a soft kiss.

Sam put the car in reverse and backed down the street out of sight of Jenny and the kids and made his way across town to Missouri's house. They parked the car in front and climbed out. They ignored the looks of the neighbors peering across their lawns at them as they walked up the front path to the house.

The door swung open before Dean had even had the chance to knock. He found himself looking down into Missouri's dark upturned frowning face and for some reason he felt like he'd been caught doing something wrong. He looked at Sam who shrugged his shoulders and looked back at Missouri.

"Well it's about time you boys got here," she said to them and then brushed them aside to look at the two women standing behind them. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you girls. Kit," she said and pulled the two girls into her arms and gave them a tight hug. When she pulled back, Evan and Kit looked at the small rotund black woman in surprise. "Oh, Evan, honey," she said Evan, sadness on her face. "I know you miss your little boy. And he misses his Momma, but you're doing the right thing."

Evan's surprise turned to shock as she looked back at the woman. "How did you.." she trailed off and then looked at Dean when he snickered at her.

Missouri reached back and smacked Dean on the arm. "Boy, don't you laugh at her." She then turned back to Evan. "I thought he might have grown a little smarter since I last saw him. I guess not." She took Evan's and Kit's hands and drew them into the house. "Don't you be making those faces at me, boy," she hollered at Dean, making him stop in the doorway.

He pulled a face and sent Sam a dark look as his brother crowed with laughter. Dean kicked the door shut and gave his brother a whack on the shoulder as they made their way to the back of the house behind the three women.  
Taking the girls into the kitchen, Missouri pointed to the table and the five plates that had been laid there. They were greeted with the smell of fresh brewed coffee, pancakes and sausages. "I didn't think you'd want eggs in your condition," Missouri said to Kit and stopped in her tracks, looking at the woman in shock.

"Missouri is a psychic," Sam whispered in her ear.

"You boys brought them here without telling them that?" Missouri asked them, and then shook her head. She looked at Kit with a gentle smile. "Yes dear. I know you're pregnant. And I also know that you haven't told your family yet."

"No, we haven't," Kit said as she sat down, stunned.

"You're good," Evan said in admiration as she pulled out a chair and sat down.

Missouri smiled indulgently at the young woman. She then pulled on a pair of oven mitts and opened the oven door. She reached inside and pulled out two platters, one stacked high with pancakes and the other filled with golden sausage. She set them on the table and turned the oven off, bringing over a pot of coffee and a pot of caffeine free tea for Kit.

"Sit down, boys," Missouri ordered gently.

Sam and Dean took their seats and before they had even made themselves comfortable, Missouri turned to Dean. "Boy, if you tip back on that chair, I'm going to whack you with a spoon."

Evan, who had just taken a swallow of coffee, choked at the look on Dean's face she buried her face into napkin and laughed.

"We didn't even have to leave your house," Dean muttered and Missouri glared at him.

"My mother warns him about that all the time," Kit said and Missouri smiled.

"Maybe now he'll listen," she said.  
"Oh I like you," Evan said once she had herself under control. She sent Dean a look and then leaned over and kissed his stubbled cheek. "Awww, cheer up."

Missouri sat back, watched the four of them and smiled inwardly. When Sam and Dean had first come to her all those months ago, when they had been looking for their father she had been sad for Sam. She had been filled by his sorrow at the loss of his girlfriend, but looking at Kit now, she knew that he was in good hands.

Dean, for all that she had picked on him, she knew that he was going to be alright. He had found the girl that would give him a run for his money, and would be strong enough to stand with him. And the way that he looked at Evan when he thought no one was looking, she could see it written on his face that he had what he'd always been looking for.

"So when am I going to get to see pictures of that little boy of yours?" Missouri asked Evan as she sipped her coffee.

With a smile, Evan pulled out her wallet and took out the picture of JD and passed it to Missouri. She took it in her fingers and smiled as she looked at Evan and Dean. "At least he's gonna have his Momma's good looks growing up. Dean was such a goofy looking little kid," she whispered loudly to Evan, who broke out into laughter as Dean rolled his eyes.

They chatted for a little while before Missouri put her coffee cup down. "The demon is going to play with you," she said without preamble. "It will reach into you and find your fears."

The four of them fell silent and looked at her. They each wanted to ask her the question that was uppermost in their minds, but none of them wanted to bring voice to it, afraid of the answer.

"I don't know what will happen," Missouri told them. She had once told the boys that people didn't come to psychics for the truth, they came for good news. But she couldn't lie to them. She tried to peer into their futures, but there were forces surrounding them. Forces that she couldn't penetrate. "But this demon," she shook her head, her black ringlets quivering around her head, "it's powerful. And mean. It will try to break you. Harder than it's ever tried before"  
"Is there anything we can do?" Evan asked her.

"Just keep remembering why you're doing this," Missouri told her, then reached out to take her hand when Evan gave her a weak smile. "Well," she said softly. "It think you could all do with a little bit of sleep before you head out to the cemetery tonight."

"It don't think I could sleep right now," Kit said with a touch of nervousness.

"You're going to need it," Missouri countered gently. "Dean, you and Evan have the first room on the right up the stairs," she said. Then frowned at Dean. "Not in my house, you're not."

Dean opened his mouth to say something but decided against it and nudged Evan up the hall to the stairs. As she mounted the stairs, a soft chuckle escaped her and Dean reached out and smacked her on the ass.

"I'll help you clear up," Kit said to Missouri, but the other woman shook her head.

"You go up and rest, dear. You're going to need it. Sam here will help me." When Kit paused, Missouri took her by the shoulders and gave her a gentle push out of the kitchen. Sam looked at Kit and shrugged. "You're in the second room on the left," she called after Kit.

Once Kit was out of earshot, Missouri turned and swatted Sam on the arm. "Boy, and I thought you were the smart one. Can't you see that girl is scared outta her mind?"

Sam grabbed at his arm and looked at the small woman. "What are you talking about?"

"Get yourself in there and ask her to marry you like you've been planning on for months and give that baby a proper daddy."

"She said she doesn't want to get married," Sam told Missouri.

She shook her head, puzzled at how such a bright and sensitive boy could be so dim sometimes. "She doesn't want to you to marry her because you have to. She wants you to marry her because you want to"  
"But I do want to," Sam said, then stopped. "I've wanted to since before the accident."

"Well, don't tell me that, Sam," Missouri said. "Tell her!"

Sam looked down at Missouri and grinned, then leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He went up the hall and then took the stairs two at a time to the bedroom. Pushing the door open, he found Kit sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked up at him, startled as he kicked the door shut behind him.

"Okay, we should have had this conversation a while ago," Sam said, pacing the floor. "As soon as we're through this, we're getting married." He announced.

"Oh, no, we're not," Kit countered, rising from the bed and putting her hands on her hips. "I don't want to get married. Not like this."

Sam forced himself to stop and come over to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her. "Honey, I know that you don't want to feel that I was forced into marrying you because of the baby." He smiled when she looked at him in surprise. "Yeah, I know what's going on in that head of yours."

"Missouri told you, didn't she," Kit groused and folded her arms over her chest.

Sam nodded sheepishly. "Kit," he started, then took her over to the bed and pushed her down onto it. "I've been thinking of asking you to marry me for a while now."

"No you haven't," she retorted miserably.

"When we were in the cabin, the demon told Dean that I'd been thinking of it. Told him I'd been looking at rings and everything. Ask him."

Kit looked at him, stunned. "You were?"

He nodded, "I love you, Kit. I've wanted to marry you for a while now. It just seemed that everything seemed to get in the way. The accident, our recovery, JD's birth, and then the demon coming."

"But you were so angry when you found out I was pregnant," Kit said softly, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"I was angry that I had to find out from the demon. I don't want us to keep secrets anymore. And t want you to know that as soon as we get through this we're getting married."

"Sam, I-," Kit began, but he cut her off.

"Kit, I can't promise you a lot, but I can promise you that I love you, and I won't hurt you," Sam said and then slid off of the edge of the bed to kneel before her. "I don't have a ring for you, but will you marry me?"

Kit couldn't help the stem of tears that stung at her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She cupped Sam's cheeks in her hands and leaned down to kiss him softly. Sam reached up and buried his fingers in Kit's hair, the silky strands winding around his fingers as he deepened the kiss. He pulled back a few moments later and looked at her.

"So is that a yes?" he asked her.

Kit nodded and gave him a watery smile. "Yes."

Grinning, Sam wrapped his arms around Kit and pulled her tight kissing her deeply again. He couldn't help himself, and he crowed in delight.

Downstairs, Missouri smiled and shook her head.

In the room across the hall, Dean and Evan lay spooned on the bed. Evan couldn't help herself and started to giggle, Dean shook his head. "I've got a lot to teach that boy."

"It think Kit likes him the way he is," Evan grinned and then shivered when Dean pulled her tight against him and brushed his lips over the back of her neck.

"Remember what Missouri said," Evan grinned.

"You'll just have to learn to be quiet," he muttered and then flipped Evan onto her back and lowered his head to give her a kiss. Evan reached her arms up around his shoulders and pulled him tighter, her mouth parting beneath his and letting his tongue invade.

The banging on the door made them jump. "Boy, you quit fooling around and let that girl get some sleep." Missouri called through the door. "And don't be making those faces at me."

Dean buried his head against Evan's shoulder. "Between your mother, JD and now Missouri, you've got a fool proof chastity belt on." He growled and nipped the side of her neck when Evan shook with silent laughter.

Stull, Kansas

It was growing dark when Dean pulled the Impala up to the curb and parked the car. The looked up the street to the cemetery. They looked over the pile of rubble that had once been the abandoned church.

Over the years, the town's population had dwindled until there was maybe only twenty people living in it. For over a hundred years, the town's cemetery had been rumored to be the center to strange and frightening occurrence, including a visit from Satan himself a time or two.

"So what do we know about this place anyway?" Kit asked as she stared out over the rubble.

"Currently the property is owned by a Major Weiss and two other unnamed people. But some say that back in the 1800's it was known as Skull. The area was rampant with rumors of black magic and demonic possession. Since then it's been corrupted into Stull. It was actually known as Deer Creek Community. The first postmaster, Sylvester Stull opened a post office here in 1899. It closed not long after that, but the name was kind of set by then."

"No one in the town will talk about the rumors, but some stories have leaked out. They've become urban legends over the years," Dean told them. "But there was a newspaper story that came out years ago, saying that the Devil was going to appear at midnight in two places. One in India somewhere and one here. It's said he brings all the people who died a violent death that year to dance around at midnight," he said.

Evan climbed out of the back seat of the car and moved around to lean on the front grill as she looked over the ruins. "But why here? In this dinky little hamlet? There's nothing special about it."

"Supposedly the Devil appears here to visit a witch that is buried here. And apparently there is a plot with the name "Wittich" near the old church. And somewhere in the forest near the church was a tree that they used to hang condemned witches from."

"There's also a rumor that there are remains of a child born to Satan and a witch buried here. The child, a boy, was deformed and only lived a few days."

"It wonder if they named it Damian," Kit muttered. "So where do we start looking for this gateway?

"It think that since most of the rumors and stories center around the church, that would be the most logical place to start," Sam said and then went around the back of the car to the trunk. Dean followed him and popped it open.

"Is anyone other than me enjoying the irony that the gateway to Hell is inside a church?" Evan asked as she followed them.

"Just you, Ms. Demento," Dean grinned at her.

He pulled the bag that Liam had given them and handed it to Evan who slung it over her shoulder. Sam reached in and grabbed the bag of supplied that they had thrown together. Kit took out the soft sided shot gun case and slung it over her shoulder. Dean grabbed Evan's scabbard and handed it to her, then pulled out two pistols, loaded them and hit the safety before shoving them back into the holsters and clipped them to his belt. Just as he was about to close the trunk, Evan reached in and grabbed the set of Sai's from inside. She slipped the tips of each Sai into the slender pockets she had created on the outside of the thighs of her jeans and pushed them into the sheath that had been sown into the inside of the denim.

"We better hide the car. The residents here don't like outsiders and if they see it, they'll call the cops," Sam said to his brother.

Dean shut the trunk and then climbed in and started it up. Kit and Evan followed Sam as he made his way towards the forest beside the cemetery. He found a broken footpath between the trees and Dean brought the car up over the curb and carefully maneuvered it between the trees and bushes and then shut it off while Kit and Evan laid branches over the back to hide it from anyone passing by.

Evan jumped when her cell phone rang in the growing darkness. She looked at them then dug the small pink phone out of her pocket and looked at the display.

"Mom? Is JD okay?" She asked, suddenly worried. She hadn't wanted to think about her son, knowing that she had to keep herself focused on what they had to do.

"He's fine, honey. He's downstairs with John," Victoria assured her hastily.

"Um, Mom? I can't really talk right now," Evan said. "We're just about to-," she paused. "We're going into the church."

"I know," Victoria said. "I just didn't want-," she stopped as her throat closed up. Back at the house, Edgar stood behind her, his hands on his wife's trembling shoulders. "I didn't want you and your sister to go in there without knowing that your father and I love you."

Evan was quiet for a moment before trying to speak around the lump that had formed in her throat. "We know you do, Mom."

"Be careful honey. All of you," Victoria said softly.

"We will," Evan replied, then sniffled. "I gotta go, Mom. We'll see you soon." She snapped the phone closed and wiped at her eyes. A moment later she looked at Kit. "She wanted us to know she loves us." Kit smiled weakly, then wound her arm through her sisters.

"We'll be home soon," Kit assured her.

Picking their way through the small copse of tress to the cemetery. When they got to the edge, they pulled out their flashlights and then ran across the cemetery to the ruins of the church. Once there, they flicked on the lights and scanned the beams over the rubble.

"This is not going to give us much cover from passersby," Evan said looking around.

The walls of the old church had crumbled into rock, but the basics remained. They could see what had been left of the pews, and the pulpit. Some of the timber from the roof and walls was charred, and a number of the rocks held the marks of taggers.

"Father Ketcheson gave me a run down of the place. He was here years ago," Sam said. He flashed the beam of light around. "There should be a storm cellar around here somewhere. It might be where the pulpit was."

Kit and Sam moved to where the pulpit was and looked around, moving rocks out of the way as they searched through the ruins.

"I think I found something," Kit said suddenly as she dropped a rock and heard a hollow sound. She set the flashlight down and began pulling at the rocks. Sam came over and helped her. Dean set his flashlight down and helped them. Moved in beside him and began pulling at the rocks.

"I found a handle," Kit exclaimed a few moments later.

"Let us have more room. You two move back and give us light and we'll clear this away," Dean said and Evan rose to her feet. She grabbed Dean's flashlight and they held the lights on them so they could see. "Okay, we got one side cleared," he said a few minutes later.

Sam sat back on his heels and wiped his head. Dean pulled open the cellar door and took one of the lights from Evan and flashed it around inside. He couldn't see anything, and looked back at them.

"I hate cellars," Evan groused as Dean stood up and stepped back. She grabbed Dean's wrist and looked at his watch. "It's almost ten o'clock. The best time to summon the demon is going to be at midnight. We'd better get everything set up."

Dean went down into the cellar first, the old wooden stairs creaked under his weight. Once he reached bottom, he held his hand out for Evan and guided her down the stairs. With her safely on the ground, he helped Kit down. Sam began handing Dean down the bags before he climbed down the rickety stairs. When they all in the cellar, Dean and Sam, crouching because of the low ceiling room, began unzipping the bags. Kit flashed the light around the cellar and found Evan staring at a spot on the ground in the corner of the cellar, her head tilted as if she were listening to something.

"What's wrong, Sis?" Kit asked her, walking over to her.

"Do you smell that?" Evan asked her quietly.

Kit sniffed the air and then coughed. "Sulphur."

"I noticed when I first got down here. The smell is stronger in that corner," she said and walked closer to it. Kicking the dirt, she found a metal rim in the dirt. Dropping to her knees, she brushed the loose dirt away from the wide rim.

"Guys, Evan found something here," Kit said and they came over. They wrinkled their nose at the strong scent. "What do you know of the people that own the property now?" Kit asked Sam.

"There's not a lot of information on the owners," Sam said regretfully. He watched as Evan cleared away the dirt away to reveal a metal rim about four feet in diameter.

Evan pulled one of the sais from her jeans and raised it above her head. Slamming the tip down into the earth, she gave a started cry when the dry earth crumbled beneath the blade and she was pitched head first into the opening. "Shit!" she screamed as she went into the darkness.

"Evan!" Dean yelled, grabbing at her foot. Sam grabbed at her other foot. Kit reached down and grabbed at the waistband of her sisters jeans.

Evan grunted as she came to a sudden stop, the sai fell from her fingers and she reached out to catch it, but missed. She listened for a moment and then heard it strike rock and echo hollowly. She coughed as dirt filtered down from above, and she again heard an echo. Reaching out in front of her she expected to find earth, her fingers scraped against metal. Splaying her fingers out, she held herself steady.

"Evan? Are you okay?" Kit called down to her.

"Yeah! I'm fine," she coughed as more dirt fell down into her face. "Well, that ground was thinner than I expected." She called up to them.

"What were you expecting?" Dean grunted, as he and Sam pulled her up.

When she was safely topside, she scrambled for her flashlight. "I don't know, but I certainly wasn't expecting that," she answered him. Bracing her hand on the rim of the shaft, she shone the flashlight down the shaft. She saw her sai laying on the rocks, a fair distance from the opening of the shaft.

"What do you see?" Sam asked her.

"There's some kind of room down there," she answered. "Did we bring any rope?"

Dean went over to the duffel bag and rooted through it. Finding a large coil of rope he brought it back to her.

"Lower me down there," she told them. "If it's at least taller than this room here, then you guys will have more head room for us to do this," she said when she saw the Dean was going to object.

They tied a loose loop around her waist that Evan slid around the curve of her ass. she then stood over the shaft, her legs braced. Placing one foot against one of the ridges in the shaft wall and slowly began to walk her way down. Sam and Dean, standing side by side, each with a length of rope looped around their arms and across their backs feeding her some slack slowly. Kit knelt at the edge of the shaft with flashlights in her hands, keeping an eye on her sister.

"I've reached the end of the shaft," Evan called up to them. Sam and Dean braced themselves as she dangled in the air. They gave her just enough slack to clear the shaft. Unclipping the flashlight from the waist of her jeans, she flicked it on and looked around.

She found herself in a room about thirty feet in diameter and fifteen feet high. The stone walls had been worn smooth over years and the ground was littered with boulders and rocks, but was more or less flat.

"This place will be perfect," she called up to them. "Lower me down about ten feet," she called up to them again when her booted feet hit the ground. She pulled the rope over her head and then reached down for her sai.

"Stay where you are," Dean shouted at her and she shone the light up, angling it so she wouldn't blind him. "We're going to lower Kit down and then find a way to tie the rope off for Sam and I to get down."

"All right," she said and then picked her way around the rocks to the ground. She kicked at the dirt and found it loose enough to serve their purpose. As she shone the light around the walls, she saw the simple, cast iron sconces that had been sunk into the rock wall at strategic spots. Flashing the light along the floor, she found that there was a multitude of torches made and piled beneath each of the sconces.

"Evan!" Kit cried as she cleared the shaft and dangled precariously.

Climbing back up the rocks, she grabbed at her sisters waist and steadied her. Guiding her down to the ground, she took the rope from around her and gave it a tug. "She's free. Send down the bags and we can start getting things set up," she said to him and Dean made a noise of agreement. A few minutes later the duffel bags were lowered down.

"What is this place?" Kit asked as she looked around. Evan untied the bags and gave Kit two of them and then slung two over her shoulders.

"I don't know for sure, but it could have been used to hide people during the war," Evan said as she tugged the rope for Dean to pull it back up.

"Oh my god!" Kit cried, smacking Evan on the arm.

Evan grabbed at her arm and frowned at Kit in annoyance. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Mr. Rosemont's American History class," Kit said. "The Civil War?" She prompted her sister when Evan looked at her blankly. "August 1863"  
"Oh, I know this," Evan said suddenly, then snapped her fingers as she thought back to the class. "The Lawrence Massacre. Oh, what's his face," she gestured with her hand. "This Confederate officer Quantrill took three or four hundred of his men and partisans and attacked Lawrence. They razed a lot of the buildings and killed the civilians, mostly men and boys."

"Exactly. They held the town basically hostage for hours and then left. Over two hundred people died, mostly Union sympathizers."

"Wasn't it in retaliation for an attack in Missouri? Some Confederate town?" Evan asked her.

"Supposedly. We're only ten miles away from Lawrence. Pretty close to some battle lines. If they had word that the Confederates were coming, they could gather everyone in here and hide until the soldiers passed," Kit said.

"And it's also a great place to call a demon," Evan said as she jumped down from a rock to the dirt floor. "I noticed some torches in the walls. We should light them so we can see what we're doing."

"Not too much light. We don't want the demon to see the trap," Sam said as he lowered himself out of the shaft and heard Evan's comment. "Once we have it trapped, then we can light some more."

"Gotcha," she said, and then went around the cavern, lighting torches and putting them in every other sconce til there was just enough light to see by.

"Tell me again how we're going to trap this sucker?" Kit asked him, dropping the duffel bags she carried at the side of the room. "Won't it be expecting something?"

"The summoning spell that Father Ketcheson gave us should bring the demon right to where we want it, which will be right in the middle of the circle of salt," Sam said.

Choosing the center most spot of the room, Dean grabbed a small trowel and began cutting a circle into the dark earth. "We'll need to leave part of the circle open so it can get into the circle. Once it materializes we'll finish laying the salt and seal the circle, trapping it."

"This thing is fast though. It's gonna take one look at the salt ring and," Evan made a poofing noise and gestured with her hands.

"We're going to cover it with gunpowder. It's dark enough that the gunpowder will blend in. The demon won't see it," Dean explained.

"Salt has a very high burning point," Kit surmised. "So the lit gunpowder won't affect it."

"Exactly. As soon as it materializes, we light it and while it's distracted by the pretty, pretty lights, we seal the circle," Sam explained.

"Not a bad plan," Evan grinned.

She grabbed the can of sea salt and followed behind Dean as he carved the circle in the earth. He finished the circle, but Evan left a gap in the salt ring. Sam came along behind Evan and poured gun powder over the salt, making sure that it covered the salt. Once she had finished laying the salt, Evan went over to Kit and they poured some of the salt into a small burlap sack and laid it next to the gap in the circle.

"Once the demon is in place, we'll keep its attention. Kit, you grab the bag and pour the rest of the salt and Evan, you light the gun powder," Dean said to them. The girls nodded slowly, each of them thinking about what lay ahead. Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his zippo lighter and handed it to Evan. When she went to pull it from his fingers, he held onto it. She looked up at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded and then gave him a lopsided smile.

Sam walked over to Kit and laid his hands on her shoulders. Pushing her chin up with his thumbs, he smiled down at her and then leaned his head down to kiss her softly. "It'll be over soon."

"Thank god," Kit murmured softly.

"Sammy," Dean said. "Time to start."

Sam nodded and then dug in the duffel bag for the five black candles and a bag of chalk dust. Giving Kit the bag of chalk, she made a pentagram on the floor of the cavern. Dean took the candles from his brother and began putting them at the points of the stars. Evan followed him and lit the candles.

Sam glanced at his watch. It was two minutes to midnight. He reached into the duffel bag and pulled out the summoning spell that Father Ketcheson had given him. Once the candles had been lit, he took a deep breath and stood at the top point of the pentagram. Dean stood on one side of him and Kit stood on the other. Evan stood at the opposite side of the circle. Sam looked at Kit for a moment and then started.

His voice rang out, echoing slightly in the room. "In this place of power, At the Witching hour, I call to thee, Come to me," he paused. Then started to recite it again. As he spoke, he reached for his pocket knife and flipped it open. As he said the last lines, he drew the blade of the knife across his palm and squeezed his fist, letting his blood drip to the soil.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Kit asked him, startled as she saw the blood dripping from his hand.

"You just gave your scent to a demonic blood hound!" Dean said angrily.

"It wants me, it will come now that it knows that we're the ones calling it," Sam told him. "Besides, it says to do it in the spell."

"You could have told us," Kit snapped at him.

"Can you just feel the love in here," the demon said from the center of the pentagram as its form slowly phased in.

Evan stepped back a little in surprise as its voice filled the room. Dean and Sam frowned as it materialized, they held their shock as their fathers face looked back at them. Kit tensed as she looked at it.

"You boys are always arguing. Just like when you were kids," it said to them coldly.

"You may have our father's memories," Dean told it, "but you're not him."

"Your games are growing old," Sam snarled.  
"Would you like this face better boys?" It said softly, their mother's voice and face reached out to them.

Evan saw them flinch slightly and clenched her jaw shut. Reaching into her jeans pocket, she pulled out the zippo lighter and flipped it open. She flicked the wheel, flame sparking to life before she snarled. "Hey asshole, did you forget about us?"

The demon turned to look at her. "Ah Evangeline, you're looking a lot better now than you did the last time we saw each other."

She held herself still despite the fear that ran through her. "Yeah, well you had me at a bit of a disadvantage last time," she snapped.

"What's with the lighter, little girl? You think fire scares me? I was born of it," it taunted her, taking a step towards her. Evan raised one fine red eyebrow and smirked at it, dropping the lighter. The spark of the gunpowder began at her feet and quickly burned around the circle.

Kit waited until Evan dropped the lighter and then grabbed the bag from the dirt. Pulling it open, she dumped the salt in the furrow, completing the circle. She looked up as the demon came towards her, it's face twisted into a fierce snarl of hatred. Jerking back, she fell onto her butt in the dirt.

Sam reached for her and pulled her back as the demon came at her. He smiled coldly as the demon struck the energy barrier created by the salt. It phased out of form and tried to push it's way through the energy, but couldn't and phased back into Johns form.

"Cute," the demon said. "So you got me trapped. Kudos. How long do you think you can keep me here. This won't hold me for long."

Dean moved over to Evan's side as the ring of salt was revealed. He stared at the Demon, ignoring the face it wore. "It doesn't have to," he told it cockily. "Just long enough for us to do what we have to do."

"And what's that Dean? You gonna try and shoot me again?" it laughed at him. "I know for a fact that you're out of rounds for the Colt. And that worked so well last time for you."

"Actually, we found something else," Sam said coldly as he and Kit moved around the circle to the rocks.

"This should be good," the demon taunted, prowling within the circle, watching them closely.

"Ignore it," Dean advised Evan when she clenched her jaw shut on the retort that came to mind.

Pulling the bag free of the rocks, Dean turned and set it on the floor. Unzipping it, he jerked open the sides and began pawing through the items that the Father had given them. He handed Sam a censer and a small pouch. Evan dug out the glass ampule of Holy water and gave it to Kit. She then pulled out another ampule of gunpowder for herself. Dean grabbed a small bundle of fuse and cut off a small length of it and handed it to her. Evan pushed it through the wax film sealing the glass ampule. Digging back in the bag, Dean pulled a pouch from within and curled it in his fist. Kit dug the journal Father Ketcheson had given them out of the bag and the four of them rose to face the demon. They stood just outside the circle, Kit and Evan in the middle, holding the journal between them.  
"Oh are we ready now?" The demon snarked at them.  
"What's your hurry? You're not going anywhere except back to Hell," Dean told it.  
"I don't have to," The Demon said coldly. "Look kids, you may think that whatever pathetic little ritual you're going to perform is going to get rid of me, but I can assure you of one thing"  
"And what's that?" Kit demanded of it.  
"They'll rip you to shreds before you get the chance to even try," the demon's eyes flared eerily in the torchlight and they heard a soft scuttling sound.  
Evan and Kit tensed as they saw shadows break away from the ceiling and begin to make their way down the walls of the cavern. A large shadow moved in front of one of the torches it's passage making the flame flicker. Dean and Sam looked behind them and saw even more shadows move closer to them. Small pinpoints of light began to glow in the darkness.

Sam reached slowly for the lighter that lay at their feet. Picking it up, he flicked the wheel and it sparked into a small flame. Turning, he held it up high and peered into the darkness where he saw strange forms writhing just beyond the ring of light.

"Oh come on, don't you want to see what's going to rip you limb from limb?" The demon asked them and waved its arm. The torches on the walls grew brighter, and the pile beneath the sconces blazed into flames, the cavern filling with firelight.

Kit screamed in shock as she saw the writhing bodies of the snakes on the floor. But they weren't just snakes. Each bore a demonic face, and grasping arms with talons. She backed away as one smaller one reared at her, reaching out for her. Sam grabbed at her shoulders as she stumbled back against him in haste to avoid it. He stared at the snarling face in horror.

"Oh god, they're all around us," she whimpered, reaching for the pistol that she had stuck in the waistband of her jeans. She cocked it quickly, but the snake-like demon darted away from her.

Evan felt her heart begin to race as she looked at the bodies writhing around the floor. She ducked back against Dean as one snatched at her. She turned to look at him, but her face crumbled in horror and she shrieked as a demon, one with the torso of a man, an insect like head and the body of a large spider reached out a pair of long legs towards her. She pushed Dean away and scrambled backwards away from the clutching talon-tipped legs.

Dean stumbled as Evan pushed him out of the way and he saw the large talons come crashing tot the earth where she had been standing.

"This is going to be fun," the demon chortled gleefully as he watched the fear fill them.

Dean pulled the gun out from the back of his jeans and slipped the safety off, he aimed it quickly at the large spider and shot a round at it. The leg of the spider blew apart under the impact of the bullet. "They're solid!" He yelled at them taking another shot at the demon as it reared back.

Hearing Dean's shout, Kit took a shot at the snake-like demon that reared up before her. Catching it in the torso, she watched it fall, injured. She took another shot at it, killing it. She then turned to Sam, who had pulled out his own gun and was firing rounds at the demons as the snarling mass moved towards them. They moved back towards the rocks and Sam covered Kit as she dug clips for the pistols from one of the bags. She stuffed them into her pockets jeans pockets and then jammed some into Sam's.

Dean pulled the other pistol from the waistband of his jeans and began firing at the demons that moved to surround Evan. She rolled out of the way as one of the snake figures struck out at her. Grabbing the sai from her jeans, she swung it quickly and caught the demons arm, slicing through the leather like skin cleanly.

"Evan!" Kit yelled at her and when her sister turned, she threw the scabbard to her saber at her. Evan caught the handle of the saber and swung her arm, the blade sliding free of the scabbard and sending it towards one of the demons. It batted at the scabbard, knocking it carelessly aside, but screeched horribly moments later when Evan took it's second of distraction to bring the blade down and cut through it's body.

Sam and Kit stood back to back, eying the demons warily as they came at them en masse. Without aiming, they began firing at them, watching as they went down, one by one. Turning, she saw one of the spider demons scrabble over the rocks, two of its long taloned legs streaking out towards Sam, but he stood between her and the demon and she couldn't get the shot.

"Sam!" she screamed at him. Sam heard her and turned just as the long legs wrapped around his middle and raised him from the floor, pulling him closer. Raising his hand, he fired a shot at the demon, his stomach wrenching as it was decimated beneath the impact. But the demon's hold on him lessened and he fell to the ground.

Dean jumped up onto one of the rocks and began picking off the demons as they came near him. He looked quickly and saw one of the spider demons creeping up behind Evan and shot at it. She turned and saw the thing fall before her. Looking up at Dean, she gave him a quick nod. Dean took a moment to glance over at the demon, and found that it was still safely contained in the circle of salt, the lesser demons appearing to keep away from it.

Evan screamed suddenly as something grabbed at her legs, yanking them out beneath her. She fell hard to the ground, grunting as her hip struck the earth. Looking down, she saw the white almost ribbon like substance around her knees. She kicked her legs and growled as the substance held firm. Peering up, she saw one of the spider demons shuffling closer to her. Panic welled up in her, her muscles shutting down as it came closer.

"Evan, snap out of it!" She heard Dean yell at her. He fired his pistols at a snake demon and kicked out one booted foot at another as it sidled up beside him. "If you freeze, you die!"

She heard his voice, and closed her eyes. In her mind she could see the demon coming closer and clenched her jaw shut. She felt it's body move over her, it's legs feeling it's way up along her. When she heard an unearthly hissing, she thrust her sai upwards, nausea gripping her as she felt something drip down onto her. Without opening her eyes, she pushed the heavy body off of her and scrambled away. Once she was clear, she opened her eyes and used the sai to cut away the substance around her knees.

Kit looked over at her sister and saw her push the body off of her and went to move to her side to help her. She gave a startled cry as strong leather like arms snatched at her waist and chest. She struggled against its strength, kicking viciously at it. Pain seared through her as the snake demon clamped sharp teeth down onto her neck and shoulder. She screamed as its teeth tore at her. She was then released and fell to the ground. Reaching for her neck, she pulled her hand away, retching when she saw it covered in blood. Turning her head, she looked over her shoulder at the demon and saw its lower face covered in her blood.

"You and your baby are one of us now," the demon hissed at her, the slithered away.

"No," she moaned softly. She felt a tingling within her within her and she clenched her eyes shut, a wave of nausea hitting her. Her body spasmed painfully and she opened her eyes, looking down at the hands splayed out in the dirt. She keened sharply as her skin began to turn the horrid shade of bluish green of the demon, her fingers seemed to grow weblike and her three fingers began to close into one. She was becoming what she hunted. She laid a hand over her stomach and cried for the small life within her and what might have been.

She looked back over her shoulder and saw Sam moving towards her. He was tackled from the side by one of the snakes. Pain wracked her body as she tried to move towards him. Kit whimpered as she saw the snake demon dig its claws into Sam's shoulder, his scream of pain reverberating in her ears as the demon bit him. Within moments, his eyes turned a sickeningly yellow color.

Hearing a scream in front of her, she turned and saw Evan lose her battle. She went down and was immediately beset upon by a swarm of the spider demons. Her scream was cut short and Kit sobbed helplessly.

She looked up when she heard a wounded scream of pain and saw Dean attacking the swarm. He pulled at them, but it was too late. Evan's body lay twisted and writhing beneath them. Kit whimpered as she watched her sisters arms elongate and she quickly became one of the swarm.

She screamed at Dean to move, but nothing came out. She watched in sickening horror as Evan suddenly reared up and wound her taloned legs around him and pulled him down, biting him. She then pushed him away, and Kit felt her nausea grow as Dean's body began to change shape.

The laugh of the demon reverberated within her has he stood and watched. With her anger running rampant, she pushed herself up, ignoring the pain as she stalked one of the demons and leaped on it. It turned just as she pounced and pushed her away. Kit's startled cry ended as she hit the ground, pain flaring at the back of her head as it struck the earth and she slipped into darkness.

Sam heard Kit scream and saw the demon grab her. When its face reared back, he saw it covered in blood and he stood stunned as Kit's body crumpled to the ground. His breath lodged in his throat as she lay still. "Kit, no!" He screamed in agony. He jumped down from the rocks and began firing at the demon that had taken her life. He struck it once, twice and kept firing as his anger welled up within him.

"Kit, baby. No!" he screamed, kneeling down by her body. He cradled her lifeless form in his arms.

"Kit?"

He looked up and saw Evan staring at her sister, horror on her face. He shouted at her as one of the spider demons came up behind her and wrapped its legs around her. She screamed as it dragged her backwards into the darkness where her screams were suddenly cut short.

Seeing a movement from the corner of his eye, he saw Dean take off at a run towards where Evan had disappeared. He tried to scream at his brother, but his vocal cords wouldn't work. He heard Dean's sharp cry then his silence and pain and anguish filled him when he knew his brother was dead.

They were all dead. And it was his fault. His obsession to kill the demon had destroyed everyone that he loved. He rose and found himself face to face with one of the snake demons. He swung his fists at it blindly, not caring what happened anymore.

Dean saw the demon move towards Kit and tried to call out to her, but he heard the hiss of one of the snake demons moments before it struck out at him. He turned and fired his pistol at it, but lost his footing and fell to the ground. He kept firing as the demon sailed over his head. Rolling over, he saw Kit crumple to the ground. His anger blazed as her lifeless eyes stared at him accusingly.

Hearing his brother's scream of anger, he saw him jump down from the rocks and go over to Kit and cradle her body. Dean pushed himself to his feet and started to run towards Sam. He was almost there, when one of the snake demons grabbed his little brother and pulled him away. He heard Sam's pain filled cry as the demon bit him.

"Dean, help me!" Sammy whimpered, reaching out to him. He screamed in agony as Sam's lifeless body fell to the ground.

"Dean!"

He turned and saw Evan thrust her sai up at one of the spider demons leapt onto her, forcing her to the ground with a bone-jarring thud. He ran towards her, hearing her pained scream as one of the taloned legs raised up and then came done, piercing her shoulder and pinning her to the earth. She turned her face up to him and he could see the disappointment in her face as she died.

"NO!" He screamed. He looked around him. Kit, his brother, Evan. They were all dead. Because of him, his son would never know his mother. His father would never have the peace that would come from the demon being dead. He'd failed them all, utterly.

Grabbing Evan's saber, he let his anger and his hatred fill him as he waded into the swarm of demons, hacking away at them blindly, his rage twisting him.

Evan slashed at the demons around her, screaming in rage as she saw the snake demon grab hold of her sister. She pushed her way through, trying to get closer to her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she saw Kit slump to the earth unmoving, the life fading from her eyes.

"Kit!" she screamed in horror. Her throat closed up as she watched her die.

She heard Sam's anguished cry as he came down off the rocks and cradled Kit's still form. The look on his face tore her apart. She took a few steps towards him but screamed as one of the snake demons slithered over the rocks and grabbed him. She began to run as she heard his pained scream. The demon pulled him further and further away as it fed upon him. It then threw his body towards her. It hit the ground and rolled to a stop at her feet, staring up at her with empty eyes. She closed her eyes and tried to push aside the nausea.

"Evan!" She turned to see Dean running towards her, firing his pistols behind him as a large spider demon scuttled along behind him. A scream was torn from her lips as she saw the milky white substance from the demon streak out around his chest and begin to wind around him. He was pulled off of his feet and dragged back towards the demon. Evan screamed and ran after him, but was driven back by the taloned legs as it reared up and stabbed out at her. It pulled Dean off of the ground and began winding him in a cocoon of the white webbing. She could hear his muffled cries of pain as it tightened around him. Then there was silence.

Evan screamed in anger and sorrow, her heart squeezing in her chest. She had lost him. She looked around her at her sister's lifeless body. At Sam's. Looking up, she saw the forms of the demons advancing slowly on her. She had lost them all. She was the only one left to fight the good fight.

Her fear grew to anger as she gripped the handle of her sai. She had lost her saber somewhere along the way, but she grabbed the other sai from her jeans and held them at her side as the demons advanced. She was alone, but she wasn't going down without a fight. She raised the blades and waited for the attack.

"The demon is going to play with you. It will reach into you and find your fears."

Missouri's soft voice reverberated through Kit's head beneath the grunts and screams that surrounded her. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up with a sharp gasp, the looked around her for the demons. Pain lanced through her head and she clutched it. The light in the cavern, although dim still stung her eyes. She rolled to her side and lost the contents of her stomach as the thick wave of nausea overwhelmed her.  
She was spitting out the vile taste when she looked over her shoulder. She frowned when she saw her sister slashing the blades of the sais into nothingness. Her screams of rage where torn from her as she again and again stabbed and slashed at things that Kit couldn't see.

She turned her head and saw Sam swinging bare fists in the air, his own enraged cries echoing loudly in the cavern. She saw him topple backwards, but rebound again, swinging his fists even harder at an invisible enemy.

Hearing the sound of metal on rock, she saw Dean slash viciously through the air at something, the blade of Evan's sword clashing against the rocks. His cries of rage and sorrow made her shudder.

"The demon is going to play with you."

Kit heard the words again and realized what Missouri had been trying to tell them. "Oh Christ!" she muttered and then pushed herself to her feet. She ran over to Evan and tried to make a grab at her. But Evan turned and tried to strike her with one of the sais. Kit danced out of the way, causing Evan to stumble. Using her sisters moment of unbalance, Kit grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down to the ground. She grabbed Evan's flailing wrists and kept the sharp blades of the sais away from her own body. As much as she hated to do it, Kit braced herself for the pain and then gave her sister a head butt.

"Ow," Evan whimpered suddenly and glared up at her sister for a moment. Her arms stopped flailing as her eyes widened at seeing her sister. "Kit?"

"It's me," Kit assured her and then smiled.

"But, I saw you die," Evan said weakly, then looked around for the demons. "I saw everyone die." When she didn't see anyone but them, she became disoriented. "What?" she started but trailed off in confusion.

"It's the demon. It's using our fears against us and making us see things that aren't there," Kit explained, climbing off of Evan.

Evan sat up and rubbed her forehead. She looked around and saw Dean and Sam, still locked in a fight with things that only they saw. Shaking her head, she was still trying to comprehend what was happening. "It was all in our heads?"

"Yeah," Kit said hastily. "And Sam and Dean are still trapped in it. We have to snap them out of it," Kit said to her sister.

"Smart girls," the demon growled, still prowling around in the circle of salt stared at them with it's wide, feral looking eyes. "But you can't wake them. They're too far gone," it said.

"I am so going to enjoy killing you," Evan snarled at it as she clutched her sais and ran towards Dean.

Kit darted towards Sam, barely dodging one of his flying fists when he turned suddenly towards her. She cursed under her breath as he swung at her again. She ducked and then whispered a silent prayer for him to forgive her as she came up out of her crouch, her fist clenched. It connected with Sam's jaw and she saw his head twist to the side. She grimaced as pain flared through her fingers and arm.

Sam fell to the ground, then rolled slightly to the side. He shook his head and rubbed his jaw. When he looked up and saw Kit standing over him, he stared at her for a moment not believing what he was seeing. Looking around, he saw the dim light of the torches, the shadows of their four bodies and the salt circle with the demon contained within. And nothing else. He looked back up at her in confusion.

"Kit?" He said softly and Kit fell to her knees beside him, pulling him into a tight hug. She buried her fingers in his hair and pressed a kiss to his lips. His arms wound around her tightly, holding her close, reveling in the feel of her. She was alive. She and their child were alive."What the hell?"

When she pulled back a moment later, she smiled at him. "Later."

Evan walked carefully over to Dean, keeping clear of her saber blade. Reaching out, she grabbed his shoulder. He turned on her, his face an intense mask of anger and hatred. Bringing the saber up he then brought it down quickly, the metal slicing through the air. Thrusting one of her sais up, she caught the blade in the prongs and pushed it away from her. Stepping into Dean's space, she forced herself to remain still not letting her fear at his overwhelming anger show in her voice.

"Dean, stop!" She brought her foot down on his, the sharp pain piercing through the fog that the demon had created in his mind.

Dean stopped as the voice penetrated through his anger, but his body remained tense. His breathing was harsh as he looked at her, the flush of his rage still staining his face. His mind had to be playing tricks on him. He'd watched her die.

"Dean, baby, listen to the sound of my voice," she said softly. "It's in your head."

Dean panted. "I saw you die."

"It's in your head, baby. It's not real," she said soothingly. "I'm right here." She let one arm slide around his shoulder, her body moving closer to him.

Assailed with the sudden scent of vanilla and orange blossoms, Dean closed his eyes and breathed deeply, the scent growing stronger. "Evan?"

"I'm here," she said and he dropped the blade to wind his arms around her waist, pulling her tight and burying his face into the side of her neck. He could feel the warmth of her against him, the beat of her heart and he nearly sobbed in relief.

"How touching," the demon snarled in anger, beating it's fists against the wall of invisible energy surrounding him. "But you still have one little problem."

The four of them looked at the demon in anger. Sam pushed himself to his feet and walked over to the circle, his arm around Kit's waist. Dean and Evan picked their way through the rocks and stopped outside the circle.

"We don't have the problem," Sam said coldly. "You do,"

Kit reached down and grabbed the journal from where it had fallen before and turned to the page. She glared at the demon, then smiled just as coldly. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Sam found the pouch that he'd had before and opened up the brass censer. Looking around, he found Dean's zippo and flicked it. Setting a small piece of charcoal into the censer, he waited until it started to turn white from heat before he closed it. He wouldn't need it for a few more minutes.

Kit dug in her pocket and pulled out the ampule of Holy water and clenched it tightly.

Evan pulled the small glass ampule from her pocket and checked to make sure that the fuse was still sunk into the wax seal.

Dean hunted around on the floor for the small pouch that Father Ketcheson had given them. Once he found it, he came back over to them. "Let's get this over with."

Kit and Evan stood at the circle, facing the demon as they held the journal. Dean and Sam flanked them, staring at the Demon coldly. Their voices blended as they began, growing stronger with each word.

"We call to thee The Ancient Powers, hear our plea We beseech of thee, give us the power."

The Demon laughed at them.

"We call to thee The Ancient Powers, hear our plea Demon to form, it's power devoured"

The demon's laugh turned to a snarl as it began to feel something pull at the energy around it. Its snarl turned even more animal-like as it realized that the Elementals, the ancient spirits that governed over forces of life, lent their power to the four before him.

"We call to thee The Ancient Powers, hear our plea Balance of life, balance of death restored."

As their voices became stronger, the energy began to whirl around the demon. Its cry of anger whipped around them, but they ignored it.

Dean broke away from them and reached his hand into the pouch he held. He brought out a handful of pink colored powder. Father Ketcheson had told them that it was Hawaiian salt, high in salt, iron and clay and very sacred to the Hawaiian people. His voice was gruff as he threw the handful of salt into the nearly visible whirl of energy around the demon.

"I call upon the Element of Earth. From the earth comes form made whole."

Kit handed the journal to Evan and took a step towards the circle. She snapped the ampule of holy water open and held it out. The water was pulled out of the ampule and circled in a stream through the energy, catching the light of the torches and glimmering brightly.

"I call upon the Element of Water. From the water comes blood to nourish and feed."

Sam opened the censer and poured a fair amount of the powdered sage, often associated in magickal workings as a symbol of air, onto the lump of burning charcoal. It immediately began to smoulder out a thick plume of smoke. Taking the censer by the chain, Sam began to swing it gently. The smoke was drawn into the energy swirl, filling the space within the circle of salt.

"I call upon the Element of Air. From the air comes breath to live."

Setting the journal down, Evan flicked open the zippo and lit the fuse on the ampule of gunpowder she held. Taking a step towards the circle, she waited for a moment for the fuse to burn down a little. As she waited, the demon glared at her with its feral eyes. She merely smirked at it, and tossed the ampule into the now churning whirl of energy.

"I call upon the Element of Fire. From the flame comes the spark of life."

The ampule shattered as the fuse burned into the gunpowder and it exploded. The sparks of the burning powder danced on the energy whirl.

The demon screamed as its body turned to flesh and blood. Its powers were ripped from it's body. The energy cloud around it dissipated and the demon was left standing in the center of the circle. As they stared at it, they saw the feline faced demon from the drawing that the Father had showed them.

"Dude, you're even fuglier than that pagan scarecrow god thing we waxed back in Indiana," Dean commented.

Falling to its hands and feet, the demon snarled at them and pounced at Dean. Its powers removed, it was able to cross over the protective barrier of salt. But as it crossed over the barrier, it shrieked as its body hardened, almost mummified. They stepped back out if its path, watching as the statue-like body fell to the ground and shattered.

"Well, that was interesting," Sam muttered as he came over to Kit's side, curling her into his arms and looked down at it. Dean came over to Evan and took her hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked her softly.

"Yeah. I'm good," she wound her arms around his shoulders and then looked down at the demon. "Is it over?"

"Not yet. We have to do one more thing," Sam told them. He left Kit's side for a moment then came back bearing the large can of salt and the lighter fluid.

"Salt and torch the bones," Dean said wearily.

"This sucker ain't coming back," Kit said with finality.

Sam and Dean dug a shallow trench, while Kit and Evan gathered the demon parts. Once they were done, the girls kicked the pieces into the trench and then Dean poured salt over the parts. Sam doused them in lighter fluid. Evan gave Dean the zippo and held his hand as he flicked it and silently threw it over the demon's remains. They stood and watched them burn to dust before they salted the earth again, doused it liberally with more Holy water and buried the dust.

"Now, it's over," Kit said.

Picking their way up the rocks to the shaft, they slowly made their way up and back into the storm cellar. Climbing wearily up the rickety wooden stairs into the church, and out into the pre-dawn sunlight where they stood for a moment feeling the weak rays against their bodies as they put the past few hours behind them. Trudging over to the forest, they cleared the car off and climbed inside. Dean backed the car out of the woods and out onto the road. He turned the car back towards Lawrence.

When the Impala pulled up in front of Missouri's house, she threw the door open and stood waiting for them. She smiled proudly as the four weary fighters made their way up to her door step. She pulled them into a tight embrace and then led them into the room where they sat down. She didn't even scold Dean when he was about to put his booted foot on her coffee table. He looked at her, thought better of it and then set it back down.

"What are you going to do now?" She asked them. "The demon that killed your Momma is gone."

"I'm going to sleep for a week," Dean said tiredly and laid his head on Evan's shoulder.

"I just want to go home and see JD," she said softly. "I miss him."

"The demon may be gone, but there's still more." Sam warned them.

"Can we at least savor this victory for a little while first?" Kit groaned, slumping against his shoulder.

"Yeah, we can," he assured her and then kissed the top of her head, his arms tightening around her.

Missouri watched as each of them fell into a deep sleep and she smiled. She then got up from her chair and went into the kitchen. She dialed the number that Kit and Evan had left her in case they didn't return. It was answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" John said cautiously, for a moment fearing the worst.

"John?" She asked softly.

"Yeah," he said gruffly, hearing Missouri's voice on the other end.

"They got it," she told him with a soft smile, feeling his relief reach out to her over the phone lines. "They'll be home soon. They're just getting some rest first. I think they deserve it."

In the kitchen of the Callum house in California, John sat at the kitchen table in the dark. "Thank god," he whispered, then hung his head. Relief filled him as he looked down at the wedding band on his finger. "They did it Mary. Rest in peace now"  
"Are they okay?" Victoria questioned as she and Edgar came into them kitchen.

John nodded. "It's over."

Victoria let out a whimper of relief and Edgar wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on the back of her shoulder. "Thank Christ."

"Evan, we need to talk," Dean said slowly as he pulled the Impala into the deserted parking lot of a park near Father Ketcheson's church.

On their way back to California, Sam had asked them to stop at the courthouse not far from the church and he and Kit had gone in to apply for a marriage license. While they waited for it to be issued, Dean and Evan had taken off to pick up some items.

As Evan had gone into a small boutique and picked out a dress for herself, Dean had been left on his own to think. So much had happened over the past year and a half, and at some times it seemed almost overwhelming. But at the center of it he had to come to a realization. As he thought more about it, the more certain he became.

When Evan threw the bags into the back of the Impala and slid in beside him, he gave her a smile, just before pulling away from the curb. He ran his thumb over the band of the ring that he had always wore on his right hand. He had seen Evan eye it a few times in the past and he knew that she was curious about it, but had never asked him.

Turning the car off, he turned in his seat and looked at her. He saw the moment of fear cross her face and reached out to cup her face. "It's not bad," he assured her quickly.  
Evan breathed a small sigh of relief. "What is it?"

"Marry me," he said bluntly.

Evan frowned, startled. "Excuse me?"

"Will you marry me?" he asked her softly.

"Dean, is this because of Sam and Kit?" Evan questioned. "Because if it is," she started to explain.

"It has nothing to do with Sam and Kit," Dean told her. "I watched you die. Twice," he said to her, pain suddenly catching at him as the memory of her drowning seized hold of him. "And I know the second time was in my head. But it made me realize just how much I love you."

"What?" She was stunned. Dean had never said that to her. It had always been something unsaid between them.

"I love you. And I want you to marry me," he said, taking the ring from his right hand and took hers, sliding the band on to her finger. "Okay, we'll have to have it sized," he gave her a lopsided grin as the ring hung loosely on her slender finger.

Evan stared at the ring, then up at him. "Dean," she opened her mouth and then closed it. She didn't know what to say. "I don't want to get married like this," she forced herself to say. "I want us to get married on our terms, not because it's what my parents want."

"I'm not doing this for them," he assured her. "I'm doing this for us. I'm not saying we have to get married right away. But when you're ready, it's gonna be me."

Evan grinned at him and leaned forward to run her hand along his cheek and kissed him softly. Dean reached out and pulled her into his arms, deepening the kiss, a soft growl of growing desire starting low in his throat.

Liam Ketcheson paced the front of his pulpit and then looked rather impatiently up the aisle at the back doors. "I swear your sister is going to be late for her own funeral," he groused as Kit and Sam stood before him.

Sam looked at Kit in discomfort, then back at him. "They'll be here. I think they were just finding something to wear," he assured the man with a weak smile.

Kit had taken the time while they waited for the marriage license to be issued to pick up a few items that she would need. She found a simple cream colored slip dress that brought a smile to her lips in a small boutique. So if she found the perfect dress in such a short amount of time, she had to wonder what was taking her sister so long.

"That better be all they're doing," she muttered under her breath, but Sam heard her and shot a look at her, raising an eyebrow. Kit sent him a look that said "you know those two," and Sam flushed.

He looked at the back door and then snapped his look back at the front. "I'm going to kill them."

"What was that?" Liam asked him.

"Nothing," Sam muttered, then flushed deeper as he looked at the priest.

The back doors of the small church opened and Evan and Dean came rushing down the aisle. Evan was adjusting her dress, and Dean straightened his tie. Kit looked at Evan and frowned.

"What?" Evan said innocently when Kit glared at her.

"What took you so long?" Kit hissed.

"I couldn't find a dress," Evan answered.

"Did you try the back seat of the car?" she snapped and glared at her, giving her mussed hair a look.

Sam looked at Dean and rolled his eyes at the smirk on his brother's face. "Remind me to kill you when we're done here."

Evan looked sheepishly at her sister, then smirked a she unconsciously felt the ring on her finger and knew that Kit would forgive her. "And I picked up a few things. We have to do this right. Sorry Father," Evan said quickly and dragged Kit off to the side. Digging in the small bag, Evan pulled out the items she had tucked into the bag. "Something old," she said as she pulled out a small box and lifted the lid. Inside lay a slender gold bracelet.

"Missouri gave me this to give to you before we left. It was her grandmother's. She wanted you to have it." Evan pulled out the small little box that she had bought and gave it to her sister. "Something new"  
Kit opened the box and found a slender gold chain with a small heart with a K and S entwined in the middle.

"Oh Evan, it's gorgeous," she breathed as she lifted it from the box.

"From Dean and me," Evan smiled as she helped Kit put the necklace on. "Something borrowed and it's blue too," she said softly and pulled out another tissue wrapped package. She looked over at Dean and he and Sam came over to stand next to them. He took the tissue from Evan and looked down at it.

"This was something that our mom made when Sammy was born," he looked at his brother for a moment and then back to Kit. "It was tucked inside the box of pictures that we got from Jenny the first time we were home," he told her. "It's a tradition for it to be given to the baby's bride on her wedding day so she could carry something that belonged to him."

Kit carefully unwrapped the package and looked at the small light blue kerchief that had been formed into a baby bonnet. She sniffed back her tears as she looked at it. Looking up at Dean she smiled and then gave him a tight hug. "Thank you," she whispered tearfully.

"Take good care of my little brother, Kitty," Dean whispered in her ear.

"Like you even have to ask," Kit said and then stepped back from him, wiping sheepishly at her eyes. She tucked the baby bonnet into her purse and smiled at her soon to be husband.

Evan took her sister's hand tightly and grinned back at her. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Kit replied, then gave her sister a strange look and looked down at her hand. Her eyes snapped back up to her when saw the ring on her finger. She looked at Dean. "You two," she started but Evan shushed her.

"This is your moment," she said with a smile then nudged her back over to where Father Ketcheson waited patiently.

Sam looked at his brother in surprise. "You're actually gonna," he started but Dean interrupted him.

"Sammy," Dean grabbed his brother's chin and turned his head towards the man before them. "Father K's talking."

Epilogue:

"What is taking him so long?" Evan grumbled as she sat down at the picnic table in the back yard of the Callum house. Tucking JD carefully on her lap, she tore off a piece of the Barbequed chicken and fed it to him. "Ow! Hey bud," she looked down at his grinning face, his mouth filled with small white teeth. "Momma needs those fingers."

"He'll be back soon," Kit assured her sister and then looked down at the sleeping form in the bassinet. James Caleb Callum Winchester had made his insistent debut into the world two months earlier and the proud parents couldn't be happier. Although there had been a bit of discussion as to what to name him.

Sam had been determined that he would be named Alexander. Kit had quickly vetoed the selection, citing the fact that their son came from Death Reaper stock on his mother's side and Winchester on his father's. He didn't need to be saddled with a name that meant, "Protector of Mankind" on top of that.

Evan grinned at her sleeping nephew as his thick thatch of dark curls danced in the gentle breeze. She looked at her sister and smiled. The labor had been hard on Kit and her blood pressure had dipped dangerously, but her sister had proven to be stubborn and fought her way back.

Victoria and Edgar had been overjoyed, and somewhat disappointed at being left out, when the quartet arrived home and Kit and Sam had shown them the marriage certificate. John was just glad they had all come home fairly free of injury. When Kit announced she was also pregnant, her parents were less than thrilled, but they'd gotten over it once James had been born.

"I sent him to get diapers, that's all. What is he doing? Growing the cotton for them himself?" Evan questioned her sister and fed JD another piece of chicken, but his attention had been captured by his cousin who had started to wake up. JD struggled to get down off of Evan's lap and waddled over to the carriage where James was started to move around.

Kit lowered the bassinet to the ground in the shade of the table and JD sat himself down beside it, watching over his little cousin. Looking up at her sister, she caught Evan's gaze. Since James had been born, JD had become very protective of the baby, just like his father had been of his uncle.

Evan dug in her back pocket as her cell phone rang. She drew it out and flipped it open, looking at the unknown number. "Hello?"

"Hi babe" Dean said on the other end of the line.

"Hey. Where are you? You're missing your father's birthday party," She scolded him lightly, glancing over to where John sat with her parents. Since the demon had been destroyed, John was a different man, and he had taken the time to get to know his sons again. "I'm in jail," he told her.

Her face fell. "Please tell me you didn't just say what I think you said."

"I"m in jail," he repeated. "For impersonating a dead man. Myself."

"Oh god," Evan groaned, then sighed. "Where?" When Dean gave her the precinct number, Evan nodded. "Well be there in a few minutes," she said and then hung up her phone. "Sammy!"

Sam hung his head, giving up on trying to get her to call him Sam. "What"  
"Time to put that legal brain of yours to use," she said, rising from the picnic table. Since they had destroyed the demon, life had returned enough to normal that Sam had been able to go back to school. The Dean of Admissions at Stanford had, after Edgar made a generous donation, reconsidered allowing Sam back into school. Blaming the stress of Jess's death, the fire and their father having gone missing, the man had given him a clean state. With the effort Sam was pouring into his studies, he would be able to take the bar exam in three years. For once Evan was glad to have a lawyer in the family. "Dean's in jail."

"What?" Sam and Kit both gaped at her.

"Remember that trouble you had in St. Louis?" Evan asked them and saw the look on Sam's face. "Well, it's come back to bite us in the ass. Dean's been arrested for identity theft."

"Wonderful," Sam said as he grabbed his jacket from the picnic table.

"What do you want us to do?" John and Edgar asked them.

"We need to get the case reopened, and have Dean death certificate rescinded. Kit, I need you to call Rebecca, tell her the situation. When we get the case reopened, she may have to give us some creative testimony."

"How are we going to get the case reopened?" Edgar asked them.

Evan turned and looked at her father. "I don't know Daddy, but if you want Dean and I to get married any time soon, we better figure out a way. As long as he's declared legally dead, we can't marry."

"It wonder if my old friend Kenneth is still on the bench," Edgar muttered.

"I'll go find his phone number," Victoria said, rushing inside the house to find the number. The sooner this was cleared up, the sooner Dean and Evan could get married.

"Dad, get ready to raise holy hell if you have to," Sam said as he and Evan went around the house to the car.

"Consider it done," John said grimly.  
"What a way to spend your birthday," Kit smiled at him, shaking her head.

"It wouldn't be a Winchester gathering if there wasn't some kind disturbance," John told her.

Evan looked at Sam and shook her head as they climbed into the car. "Your brother."

Sam grinned at her. "He may be my brother, but you're the fool who's in love with him."

She had to admit that he had her on that one.


End file.
